


THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

by WriterGirl001



Series: IMPRACTICAL LOVES (LOVE STORIES) [1]
Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers, Sal Vulcano - Fandom, TESD
Genre: Brian Quinn - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sal vulcano - Freeform, Smut, TESD - Freeform, The Tenderloins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 49,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGirl001/pseuds/WriterGirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Impractical Jokers fanfiction featuring The Tenderloins comedy troupe- Sal Vulcano, Brian Quinn, Joe Gatto, and James Murray. </p><p>Susan Bishop meets Sal Vulcano one day and they begin dating.</p><p>Later Brian Quinn also falls for her and starts pursuing her. </p><p>Her love life becomes chaotic and she has to make a decision. </p><p>Can Susan find the love of her life?</p><p>My first fanfic. Please vote and support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter in the Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan meets the love of her life in this chapter.

It was a Sunday when I first met Sal. I was on my way to visit my friend Emily who lived in an upscale apartment complex in Upper Manhattan. As I walked towards her apartment complex on the 97th street in the evening I felt a little chilly. Winter is coming.

I love fall and winter. Something about the cold weather has always appealed to me. Also something about keeping warm in a cold weather- snuggling in a warm and cozy blanket, a good book with a cup of hot coffee and maybe a significant other to snuggle with under those warm and cozy sheets, a warm body to hold, cuddle and kiss and oh so much more. I hate being single in such a beautiful weather and this is why I was going to Emily's. She was having a little get-together and she wanted me to get it on with a friend of her boyfriend.

But the thing is that I am done with the whole charade. The last man I was dating was only a body who would keep me warm and entertained. I didn't feel any love for a single moment. My heart longed for someone else whom I could never call my own and this made me tear up. I wiped a tear from my right eye and dispelling thoughts of Richard and his current squeeze I walked into the posh building, not realizing that tonight's the night everything will change and I will meet the greatest love of my life.

I entered the building and entered my name and other details in the register. As I walked to the elevator I saw a gentleman waiting for the elevator. He had black hair, styled quite nicely and slick, and a bit chubby but looked handsome in his own way. And that smirk and oh those eyes. He dressed well, immaculate and was tall. The elevator came to the ground level and the doors opened. "After you, miss", he said in his thick northern accent and somehow I felt a weird warm feeling within me. That was one sexy voice. I smiled and went in. He joined me.

"Which floor?", he said and I replied 14th. He pressed 14th and 16th. For some reason I kept imagining his full lips on mine. A reckless hookup. I could stop the elevator and just fuck him but I didn't do it and stood awkwardly alone with him. Then vaguely I hear him saying, **"I am going to lose my virginity tonight!"**

"What the actual fuck!", I thought. I mean he had to be in his 30s and how did it not happen yet. I wanted to say "I'd love to help you out.", but I end up saying "Good luck man!", and gave him a weak smile.

He then went on to say "Would you do the honors?", and I was actually weirded out for a moment because this doesn't really happen to me (or any normal person) but then I actually heard myself saying, "Won't you buy me a drink first?"

The tall guy (6ft tall is definitely tall in comparison to me being 5ft 3in) then laughed and offered to take me out and frankly I'd actually leave with him. Right now. Cancel my plans and leave with this guy. I ended up giving him my number and smiled and left when my floor came only to see a couple of guys out wanting to know my name and my permission to "air this on television".

"Television? Permission? Huh?" I was obviously flabbergasted for I didn't know what was happening. The guys who introduced themselves as Q, Joe, Murr and Sal (the one in the elevator, the 30+ "virgin") had a show on the television called Impractical Jokers which is a hidden camera TV show where these four guys make fools of each other in public. Apparently Sal won this challenge (yes I did end up giving my number to this guy) and they needed my permission to air this.

"Of course!", I said and smiled.

The guys then said that my reaction was definitely the most unique ever to which I thanked them and then they seemed to walk away. But I saw Sal coming back to me and he then said, "You're really one of the most chill people we've had on the show. We should meet up some time."

I was obviously overjoyed inside but I played it cool and said, "You got my number Mr Vulcano. Ring me up when you want to have a good time." I winked.

"You are one confident girl. What is your name?", he asked.

"I am Susan. Susan Bishop." I replied. "Well Susan Bishop, I'll definitely call you", he said while kissing my hand and winking at me before leaving. I liked what happened but then again I know these TV guys. He's probably said it to many girls, heck I've said it to many boys and meant nothing and this was a famous celebrity kind of guy. I kept hoping he'd call me or text me or something and went to Emily's shindig. How I wish I got his number.

Anyways the get together was mild and I went home alone. Though I did want to hook up with that guy at the party, I wanted the green eyed Mr Vulcano and I slept lost in his thoughts anticipating a meeting and something more. Little did I know that this encounter in the elevator will trigger a chain of events I would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will he call her?


	2. After Three Days

It was a Wednesday when I got a text from Sal. After that encounter I really couldn't focus or think for a moment. I daydreamed instead. _Of him and I. He would come by to my place and greet me with a passionate sloppy kiss. Our tongues will do the marimba while his hands are all over me, touching me, and my hands touch him. Then I bite him and he chases me. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me close to him. Turns me around and seats me on my dining table (or some corner, I've had many of such dreams) and he pulls my hair while exploring my mouth with his mouth. I then take off his shirt and he helps me with mine. Then some more kissing. We then clear the table (or jump into my bed, you know variations and all) and have a heavy make out session. Then as I take off his pants,_  I hear a voice saying something like "Earth to Suze, where are you lost?", or "What the fuck is up with you these days Sue?", by a family member or a friend or a co-worker. I work in an advertising agency as a copywriter and well I just can't think of jingles to go with a bottle of cola (or was it popsicles?). That's how lost I was. I couldn't think straight. I was lost in the thought of Sal. I was so in lust. I talked myself into getting my head in the game.

The moment I decided to let go of this fantasy, my phone rings. Sal Vulcano had texted me up.

**Sal: "Hey Susan. Sal here. Wanna meet up?"**

I text him back

**Me: "Sure. Saturday sound good?"**

He texted back instantly

**Sal: "Saturday sounds perfect. Do you like Italian?"**

I texted after a couple of minutes

**Me: "Love it. I know the perfect place. I think you'll love it too. 7.30 ok for you?"**

He replied instantly. Quick aren't we Mr Vulcano.

**Sal: "Perfect. It's a date :)"**

I text him to meet me at Pellegrino's Italian Restaurant on Saturday at 7.30. The restaurant has a nice ambience and the food is good. I don't know why but I was really looking forward to Saturday and meeting Sal. My enthusiasm to mingle with the opposite sex is back and I am just so excited. I re-read the texts. I played everything so cool. I just can't wait. I squeal like a little girl inside. That's how excited I was. I still have today and Thursday and Friday to prepare for this date. **I am going on a date with Sal Vulcano**.

I go to YouTube and watch a couple of Impractical Jokers clips. Damn these guys are funny as hell. I now see why they have such a fan following and how come I never watched this before. I was deeply engrossed in one of the videos when I heard a voice saying, "Oh my God, aren't they the funniest!" It was my coworker Abbie. "I was just watching a couple of clips. I can't stop watching. Tell me more about the show will you?" I said. If anything appeals to a fan (she claims she's a "super fan") it is introducing new people to their fandoms. She went on and on about the show and the "jokers". I wanted to know about one particular joker. Naughty thoughts creep up in my mind.

I interrupt her mid conversation and ask "Are any of these fellas single?" She went in to say that except Murr and Joe the two jokers are single. That means Sal was definitely single (or more like casually dating, who knows?). She then went on to ask "Why the sudden interest Bishop?", and I confidently replied "I may have a date with one of these gentlemen on Saturday" winking at her feeling the range of emotions I made Abbie feel. "No effing way! Who is it?", she kept on asking me and I kept delaying. This was definitely fun. After minutes of pestering I say, "Make a guess?" She went on to guess Q (she really liked Q who in his own way seemed to me like an interesting person in his own right but somehow Sal appealed more to me) and I nodded my head in a definite no. "OH MY GOD! YOU LUCKY BITCH!", she screamed. Before this Abbie and I never really talked unless it was about business, but today she behaved as if we were besties or something. I think fandoms do that to people. I then tell her "I am really interested in him. Oh I would love it if you give me a couple of pointers about Sal and the guys." She became all serious and said, "On one condition. Set me up with Q?", and we both giggled. People in the office look at us and we excused ourselves and went out for lunch.

Over sushi we discussed the show and the jokers. They had a broad fan base and were loved everywhere. She told me a lot about Sal and the guys and it almost felt like I knew them. She found out her broad information from the shows, their live events and the Internet. I really couldn't thank her enough and then decided to go shopping for the date. She volunteered for her help in choosing a dress for me. I think she was really more excited than me and it really took me almost an hour to convince her that I am going on a dinner with a celebrity. Abbie, when she finally believed me, was very excited and we went shopping. We bought a red colored solid shift dress with a belt from Bloomingdales which accentuated my curves and showed some leg yet was demure which I would pair with my classic black Louboutins on Saturday evening. I would also wear minimal jewellery and maybe keep my long auburn hair open. Abbie was a great help and promised me we'll go shopping whenever. We then ended the day with chocolate chip ice cream and went back to our respective places.

Oh Saturday couldn't come soon but it did.


	3. Tonight's the Night. Getting Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Sal getting ready for their first date.

Tonight's the night. Saturday came much sooner than I had anticipated. It was 6.30 pm and I was dressing up. I put on the red dress from Bloomingdales and my Louboutins and some jewellery- a long chain, some bracelets, my watch and drop earrings-all very minimal. I feel too much jewellery looks gaudy, and tonight I must look fabulous.

I felt my hands shaking as I picked up the bottle of perfume. Oh, I was nervous as hell. I desperately needed a smoke but Abbie told me that Sal was a germaphobe and I don't think it'd be a good thing if I smell of tobacco, but I decided to give in. I undressed, went to the bathroom and smoked a cigarette or two with a glass of whiskey. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was naked and since I reeked I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed.

As I picked up the perfume bottle again, Elizabeth Arden's Red Door, I noticed that my hands no longer shook. Why should they? Salvatore may be a celebrity and what not, but **he is a man and I am a woman**. We're both looking for a good time and tonight we will have a good time. And **he was the one who asked me out** so why should I be nervous? Obviously he thinks that I am someone who he could go out with and well he did owe me that drink.

I chuckled when I thought of that strange encounter in the elevator, the naughty thoughts came rushing to my mind. The force of lust is strong here. I wonder if he thought the same. I wonder if he's as nervous as I am. I wonder if he's having the same thoughts. I wonder if tonight's really the night.

I look at the clock and its 7.15 pm. I leave for the Pellegrino's. I go out and hail a cab.       

 

***~SAL'S POV~***

 

Tonight's the night. I couldn't wait for Saturday.

I can't decide what to wear. Do I go casual or suit up? I don't know why Susan makes me nervous. That Sunday, in that elevator, I couldn't get myself to say that. But I did. And then she flirted with me. That was some confidence. Some other girl would've been so weirded out or balked.

There is definitely something about Susan Bishop and I had to meet her.

So I texted her. And she replied. Suggested the time and place. Must be dominating in bed. Why the hell am I thinking that? _I would like to pull her hair while we're kissing to get a better taste. Maybe kissing all over._ Oh come on man, that is one beautiful chick and I have to get a taste.

I put on my favourite shirt and pants and roll my sleeves up. Put on my glasses and maybe leave the scruff. Definitely leave the scruff. Quinn says it attracts the ladies and I want this one bad. I splash on some cologne and style my hair, put on my tie and look in the mirror. "You can do this, tonight's the night. Go get her!" I say these words to myself.

It is 7.00 pm and I leave because it's rude to keep the lady waiting, but not before checking my hair. I start up my car and drive towards the restaurant. I do want her to come by my place for some lovin'. I laugh when I think of it. **Lovin** '. I do want to get to know her. She seemed nice. And well if I don't then my thoughts, my dirty filthy thoughts will be the death of me.

I am so looking forward to meet her. Tonight's the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of double POVs?


	4. THE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

I reach the restaurant around 7.45pm, which is 15 minutes late than the initial meeting time. I like to make my men wait. The wait sweetens the pleasure. As I make my way to the table where Sal texted me he'd wait I find a couple of eyes on me. This is when I know that I am looking good. 

 

I go towards the table. Sal looks great. That black shirt with those pants, have mercy. Also I'm kinda digging the scruff and those glasses look **HOT**. Someone brought their A-Game tonight. Mama likey. He got up and pulled a chair for me. What a gentleman.

 

"Hey Suzie Q", he said while kissing my hand. 

 

I blush a bit and say, "Hi Mr Vulcano" with a smirk. _SUZIE Q_ really? 

 

Somehow charmed by the cheeziness we talk some more and we end up ordering some really great food and we drank some really delicious wine. 

 

"Susan this place is nice. How come I never knew of it before?", he said. 

 

"Oh its a little known secret, Mr Vulcano", I say with a half smile. 

 

"Why do you keep calling me Mr Vulcano? My father is Mr Vulcano!", he said.

 

I said, "Its a term of endearment Sal, like Suzie Q. Where did that come from though?", I said pretending to be oh so curious. "It is just a term of endearment. Suzie Q", he said being all smug. I so wanna kiss that mouth right now.

 

He then comes closer and reaches for my hand. He touches it and says, 

 

"You look really pretty. That is a beautiful dress. I had a lot of fun tonight, Suzie."

 

"Why thank you, Sal. You look really smart too. I love the scruff thing you've got going on", I say clutching his hands. 

 

He then said, "I don't know if it's the wine speaking but I really like you Susan and I'd like to see more of you." We didn't have much wine so I'm kinda taken aback.

 

I reply, "Aww, I like you too Sal. I feel the same." He comes closer and says, "Wanna get out of here?"

 

And I say, "Sure. Let's." 

 

"My place?", he asked and I nodded yes, then he paid the bill and we leave in his car. 

 


	5. The Night is Still Young (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two part chapter.

The date went pretty well. I mean we are going back to his place after all. So I am in his car and while he drives I wonder if I went with him too early and he would definitely never call me again because I'm the one who went home with him on the first date.

 

While I'm cursing myself for my stupidity, he says,"You know Susan, I really like you. And the fact that you're going home with me now just makes me like you even more." I didn't understand. 

 

I asked whatever this meant and he said, "Suzie, the moment I saw you I knew I absolutely had to get to know you and the fact that you actually agreed to go out with me today and you're coming back to my place just makes you seem more confident and sexy."

 

I look at him and he looks at me and I hold his hand. He drives further and then says, "We're here Suzie Q!", and we get out of the car and walk together. Hand in hand. He kisses me and I kiss him back. **Our first kiss.** His plump lips on mine. Sexy yet demure enough. It was brief and we walked till we reached the main door. 

 

He was actually fumbling with the keys and it made me wonder that he probably doesn't do this all that much like I had thought and maybe whatever he's told me on the date is actually heartfelt and not some casanova schtick men seem to pull off these days. Frankly even I don't go home with men all that often, or have one night stands. I believe in relationships, solid loving relationships but I've never really had any. Men are pigs. No, men are dogs. Men are pogs-? What the fuck am I thinking? Ugh. 

 

But Salvatore doesn't know this and he clearly doesn't have to. He should know the confident and sexy Susan, not the broken and betrayed Susan. 

 

He unlocks the door and says, "After you, Milady." I chuckle and say "Why, thank you Lord Vulcano" and I step in. Then he stepped in and closed the door. 

 


	6. The Night is Still Young (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hot and heavy here. Second part of the chapter.

He closed the door and I actually felt a chill down my spine. Am I actually going to do this? I mean I did have dreams and fantasies about it. A lot of it but even then in those I couldn't really go ahead with it.

I am lost in my confused thoughts when I hear him saying, "Do you want a drink?"

Oh thank God. Some liquid courage. I ask for some whiskey and he looks at me and says, "So you're a whiskey chick ha?"  

"I enjoy it with a smoke or two. I know it's a vile habit but um... it gets the edge off." I trailed off. God I am an idiot. Why would I talk about this? Ugh you got no game Suzie Q.  

He then got me a drink and said, "It's ok Suzie, we all have our guilty pleasures."  

I take a sip and I say, "Oh really Mr Vulcano. What is your guilty pleasure?", and all he does is give me a smirk and has his drink. This smug bastard. Now I'm curious.  

ME: "So Mr Vulcano, how many dates did you have this week? Do they all come back like I do?"  

SAL: "It's been a slow week."  

ME: "A week?"

SAL: "More like a long long time."

ME: "I don't believe you Mr Big Shot Player."

SAL: (laughs) "What makes you think that I do this a lot?"  

ME: "You're kind of a big deal. When I told a colleague that I had a date with you she squealed. And we never really talk. And then we bonded over the show and went shopping and... well you get what I mean right? Girls must be lining around the block to have a date with you."  

SAL: (laughs) "Oh Suze, you're funny. When I told the guys that I'd asked you out they basically laughed. They'd bet a pretty and smart girl like you wouldn't go out with me. Guess who owes me $5 now?"

 I laugh at this. He comes closer.

SAL: "You're so beautiful Susan."

 And he leans in and kisses me. He's a good kisser. I kiss him back. Our tongues doing a dance we both love. His hands are on my waist and I embrace him, inviting him for more. He then gets back and says, "Do you like Sinatra?", and I say, "love him". He then plays 'I've Got A Crush On You' and I notice his place. It's really neat. And so organised. Definitely OCD and then I remembered that Abbie had told me about it.

He gets me another drink and I enjoy the music. Good choice I admit.

ME: "You're plying me with whiskey. Getting me drunk eh?"  

SAL: "More like plying myself because you make me nervous as fuck."

 I can definitely hold my own (I'm in my mid-twenties and in advertising, get my point?) and I'd like to think he could too hold his own until he grabs me and dances with me. "You can't really dance to Sinatra alone.", he says.  

"I know.", I say.  Damn he's smooth as fuck. Plus he dances pretty well so I guess he'd be good in bed. I just hope I don't step on his feet or something since my middle name is 'clumsy'. I'm lost in the rhythm and in his arms when I hear him belting the song out. He's a fine singer too.  I lean and whisper in his ear, "You're the real MVP, Mr Vulcano", and I wink.

 His hands trail lower, from my waist to my hips and he says, "You ain't seen nothing, baby girl".

When he said "baby girl" I felt a warm sensation in my 'nether' regions. What the fuck does he do to me? Ugh.

 And then he kissed me. Hard. On my mouth. His hands are holding my hips and I embrace his neck and I circle his waist with my legs, basically I'm up in the air and he's holding me up, and we're kissing.

He's definitely strong. And then my hands are in his hair. His perfect black hair (I love me a good head of hair) and then I whisper in his ears, "I'm ready", and he says, "Oh I was since the day I saw you in that elevator. You looked so hot in that skirt." Glad to know I'm not the only one who has dirty thoughts. And I chuckle. And he said what's funny, and I said you are. He spanks me on the butt and kisses me hard, takes me to his room. Mind you I'm still up and he's the one picking me up.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so going to do it.


	7. THE DEED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They totally did it!!!

If you think I'm going to tell you about sex with Sal, you're insane. But let's just say it was good enough to do it thrice. He's a gentle yet rough lover and I did spend Sunday with him. And many other days too. It was that good.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were gonna get some hot smut right?
> 
> That comes a little bit later. ;)
> 
> Imagine and enjoy.


	8. First Sunday With Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds spend Sunday together

I wake up next to Sal. Our bodies entangled in the sheets. The sheets were really nice. He looks at me and says "Good morning", and kisses me. I kiss him back. It was a long passionate kiss. 

 

He then tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and says, "I like your hair like that. You totally rock this look you know." 

 

I say, "You mean the naked look? Sure. You're so full of shit."

 

He asks me if I want breakfast and I ask him if he can cook. He can't so I offered but he said he wanted to take me out. I kinda felt embarrassed because, umm... well I didn't bring a change of clothing and I really don't do the walk of shame. When I tell him this, he chuckled. Apparently he doesn't do this too. Anyways I'm a 25 year old woman and I swallow my pride and put my lingerie on. He looks at me as I put my lingerie on and he says that maybe I should cook like that in the kitchen. I tell him NO and I dress up and he dresses up and we leave. But not before we kiss and I stop him from taking my dress off.

 

So he takes me to this pretty little café down the street. I order a coffee and an omelette and he goes for pancakes. We talk some more. 

 

Me: I've never really done this before Sal. I don't go around with men especially on the first date and I definitely don't go out the morning after in the same dress. I feel a bit confused because I really liked what happened yesterday. Will we meet again?

 

I somewhat meant it this time. What I thought would be some rebound or meaningless sex feels like something more. I feel I sounded desperate. Then he said,

 

Sal: I liked it too. And yes we will. In fact I was going to ask you what do you plan to do today?

 

Me: I don't know, go back home and laze around. Maybe work on some briefs.

 

Sal: Briefs? What do you do?

 

Me: I work in advertising. Copywriting. Working on some kind of soft drink. The usual.

 

Sal: That is amazing. Tell me more about you. I want to know you.

 

Me: There's nothing really. I'd like to know about you since clearly you're the interesting one here. How'd you land this gig?

 

Sal: Me and the boys, you met them right, so we started out as a comedy troupe The Tenderloins and then we started to get noticed and after a failed pilot or two we got our own show on truTV.

 

Me: That's some story. Some life. I'm impressed.

 

Sal: Oh I aim to impress ya girl.

 

I laugh and our food comes. 

 

He makes me take a bite of them pancakes and boy were they heavenly. We then eat and take a walk around the place. Thank god I didn't wear something overly sexy or this wouldn't have been possible. Its a great dress. My new lucky dress. We come to a park and he looks at me and I look back. 

 

He said, "Red is so your color, and this dress, I so want to take it off right now." I laugh and he looks at me and we kiss. 

 

We didn't stop until we realised that someone was taking pictures and then some fans said, "looking good Sal" or something like that and honestly I was shocked. Poor Sal and what must he go through being a celebrity and all. But he actually smiled and wanted them to take more pictures. Show off. The fans then asked his autograph which he seemed to give gladly and then they asked about me. And what he told them about me shocked me...

 

He said we were on a date and they wanted him to wish him luck. This guy. They take a picture with us and leave. And I am at a loss for words. He then said that he absolutely loved to show me off and since technically this was the second date he'd like to have a third and maybe more. I smiled and kissed him back. He then wanted to go back and I was ok with it but I really wanted to change my clothes. So we went to mine but not before he brought some change of clothing. We would spend Sunday at my place. 

 

Him and I. 

 

My place. 

 

Sunday. 

 


	9. Sunday. Sal. My Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up

So we drove back to my place in his Mustang. Love that ride. The whole ride was fun. We listened to California Dreamin' by Bobby Womack. We sang to it. Say what you will the guy has good taste in cars and music. So far I'm lovin' it. The wind is in our hair and we're enjoying the days of our prime. He holds my hand and I've honestly never felt better.

We reach the building. I unlock the door to my apartment and welcome him.

"Nice place. Very organised", he says. 

"Why, thank you Sal" I say and he sits on the white couch.

"What'd you like to drink?", I ask and he says water. I get him some and then I tell him, "I gotta go take a shower, feel free to explore the place." 

"Oh Suzie Q, I'd like to explore you in the shower", he said and I froze. 

 

What the fuck does this man do to me?!?

 

I'm basically in shock as he holds my waist from behind and kisses my neck. It was so hot and it turned me on so bad. This man is basically sex on legs. 

"I haven't done this before you know", I say breathless for this man wouldn't stop kissing me everywhere. 

"Any regrets?", he asks and I reply, "Fuck no!", and turn around and we kiss each other vehemently. 

"I haven't had strange men at my place before", I said "So I'm kinda surprised at my behaviour. Not that I don't like it."

We stop and he said, "I'm not a strange man. Are you uncomfortable?"

I say "Not at all, undress!" And we undress each other, clothes scattered all around in my living room. We then go in the shower where I told him that it was the first time I did it in the shower. He smirked and well we got clean and dirty at the same time. 

We change into different set of clothes and I ask if he's hungry. "Yes", he says, "I wanna eat you up!"

I throw a pillow at him. "Sex fiend", I say and he laughs. 

 

I make coffee and decide I'd bake something. I ask if he wanted brownies or cookies. He came to me and kissed me and said that anything is fine. So I'm busy baking (alright I'm a show-off) and as I put the brownies in the oven and bring us the coffee, I find him toying with my cigarette pack and lighter. 

"So you weren't kidding, huh?", he said. 

I said, "I know its a nasty habit but I kinda can't stop, me and my ex used to smoke with coffee or well after sex, I'll quit if you want me to?" 

He looks at me and I'm kinda embarrassed and he puts one in his mouth and lights it up. So fucking sexy. And then he took a drag and breathed it out and said, "I prefer you just the way you are, and come on who doesn't or has never smoked?" 

There are so many shades to this man. I take another and ask him for the lighter but he puts his cigarette and tells me to come closer. Our cigarettes touch and mine lights. I then give him a smirk and take mine out of my mouth and come to kiss him. Our mouth which smell of tobacco entangle and we kiss and I hear the beep of the oven and say, "brownies are ready!" 

I see him smile as he drinks his coffee and says "Bring 'em in, delish coffee, I like!" I kiss him on the cheek and bring the brownies out. 

He follows me to the kitchen. As I take the brownies out, the whole place smells of brownies and I say its my favourite smell. He says its his too and frankly who doesn't like freshly baked brownies. As I'm cutting them in squares, he holds my waist from behind (apparently he loves doing that, he told me much later) and said, "I love this dress, with this apron and the whole set-up it feels like we're playing house." I was wearing my flouncy dress (something probably Betty Draper would wear and my hair dried out straight, thank god).

I say, "Well we've been snogging all weekend. And your hair kinda reminds me of Don Draper, well the modern way hahaha so slick. I love your hair this way." 

He said, "The 60s were my favourite." And I reply, "mine too" and we kiss. 

He then says, "You keep saying you haven't done this before and I've gotta be honest, I do this, not as much as Quinn haha that guy has a problem, but the fact that you don't is refreshing and oh the brownies are a bonus. I love it that we're almost so similar. I've gotta ask you something.", and I'm kinda in shock, what's he gonna ask, everything is moving so fast, how can I be so stupid. I'm lost in my thoughts again and I heard him saying, "I want you to come with me on the shooting tomorrow. I want you to meet the guys." 

I gasp, "Oh my God, this is so sudden, we hung out one day, are you sure?". 

He put a finger on my lip and said, "I don't care. I really like you and I'd love to show you off. And also spend time with you. Say yes. I know you want to." 

I look at him all confused. I love this dominating side of him and I say yes, he takes a bite of the brownie I give him and he says, "this is delicious, you've gotta bring it to set for the boys." 

"Sure", I say and he kisses me. He took out another cigarette and lit it up and said, want another and I couldn't refuse. Who is this guy?

I am kinda confused, and he says, "You're a bad girl, Suzie Q. I had quit them and you made me fall off the wagon."

"Oh you're a mamas boy aren't you. Didn't she tell you to stay away from the likes of me? I can also ride a motorcycle." 

He said, "I want you to ride me baby!" Seriously, who the fuck is this guy? There's so many sides to him. 

I say, "No Sally boy, you're a bad boy, and I will ride you. Hard. But won't you buy me dinner first?" I say smirking and winking. 

Ok, who the fuck am I? What does this man do to me? We then make out. It was hot and heavy. And then we have sex. The scream my brains out and dig my nails in him kind. We then smoke. The guy looks so fucking sexy while smoking. "I've created a monster!", I say.

He laughs and says, "Oh you're the bad influence alright.", and I take it from him and puff it out. 

"Who the fuck are you?", I say looking at him. And he said, "I'm Vulcano. Sal Vulcano.", and we kiss.

Then we go out for dinner. I take him on my motorcycle. "Are ya scared?!?", I ask and he said, "I am so turned on right now!" and I hit him lightly with the helmet. We go to a diner and eat. He then wanted to buy a leather jacket to match with the motorcycle. It did look sexy and I wanted to jump his bones then and there.

Then we went back home and slept hard. Monday is going to be an amazing day and I was looking forward to it. I look at the magnificent man who was sleeping next to me and marvelling the sight of him, I slowly went into a deep slumber.


	10. Monday Morning (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal wants Susan to meet the guys. The story begins in the fall of 2010.

I woke up next to Sal on Monday. I remembered he wanted me to visit the set but I have to go to work. I'm lying in bed and thinking about it and each passing minute confuses me even more. I look at him. He's still sleeping. He looks so cute and innocent when he's sleeping. I decided to ditch work today and meet the boys. I send an email to my boss who let me stay for I had many sick days I could use. I like being spontaneous. In fact this whole deal (I don't know what to call it) and frankly not thinking much is actually very refreshing than being my worrisome neurotic self.

Happily, I turn to Sal and kiss him on the cheek. He wakes up. His messy hair looks so fucking sexy. "Now this is better than an alarm clock. How long have you been up?" Damn. That just woken up husky voice turned me on. 

"Not long", I say, "Coffee?" He nodded and I put on a pot.

"So have you thought about coming with me to work today, baby? ", he asked. 

"First off, baby? Really? And secondly, its Monday so the grown ups put their adult pants on and go to work.", I say. 

He made a sad face and said, "I really thought you'd come. Please baby, I want you to come and see my world."

I liked this. 

"But Sal I have work. I just can't not go.", I replied.

I wanted to see how long can I keep it up. 

"I thought you really wanted to go, I told the guys you'd come. Please Suze I don't want to be a minute alone without you.", he said all this and it sounded so heartfelt I couldn't let it go on any longer. 

"Sally. Baby", I laughed hard, "I got up early to call my boss that I won't be able to make it. Oh to see you make me go with you is priceless.", and so was this expression he made when I confessed. 

"You bitch!", he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me back in bed. 

"You need to be punished", he put me on his lap and he realised where this was going. He then rubbed his hand on my butt and spanked it. Hard. I whimpered and he spanked it again. I gasped.

He said, "Bad girls get punished, you know.", and I heard the click of my lighter. I look back up and he's puffing on a cigarette. 

He looks at me and says, "You want some?", and I, who was mostly turned on by his messy hair and smoking and this sudden domineering attitude, said, "Yes please".

"Please what?", he said coming close to my face blowing the smoke in my face. This asshole. 

I went, "umm...", and he spanked me again. 

He said, "since you're a bad little girl, daddy oughta spank you". 

Really? 

Well two can play at this. I, trying to put on my sexy breathy voice (I already had a deep voice which most people consider to be sexy and Sal's baritone is one of the reasons he turns me on so bad, among other big things. See what I did there), said "Oh daddy please I won't do it again", and I moaned. I turned around and looked at him. 

While I was on all fours in the bed, in his lap, he was smirking (definitely intrigued) and said, "you're really a bad bad girl", and he rubbed my ass. Fuck I'm getting so wet. 

He came close to my ears and said, "You make me so hard" and he got up and I saw his major erection. I looked up at him and he looked at him and I understood what he was getting at. I massaged his private area and he gasped. He took his boxers off and I started to rub his erection. He let out a moan. I then circled the tip of it with my tongue and looked up at him. Now this my friends was a priceless expression. I then started to suck his member and I can surely say that he was in ecstacy. 

He picked me up and started to kiss me. "Take it off! Take it off!", he said and I could see how eager he was. I guess I'd better take it off or this man will tear off my babydoll. So I took it off. Slowly. Teasing him. Wiggling my butt. He then picked me up and put me against a wall, fucking my mouth with his. No this wasn't like the gentler love making we usually had but I liked this.

This man will never cease to surprise me. 

His tongue and my tongue were in harmony and then I realised that he put me on the bed. He kept on kissing me but then I felt a bigger wave of pleasure. He was fingering me. Slowly. 

"Harder!", I say and he amps it up.

"Oh!", I gasped. 

He then looked at me and said, "Daddy is hungry", and I saw what he was getting at. 

He kissed me and then with a trail of kisses from my neck to my chest and to my tummy, he went down to my secret garden and ate me out. Every time he did that (he always goes down on me, somebody after all is a gentleman) it was better than before. He definitely knew what he was doing. Wait how many girls did he sleep with? Why am I thinking that? Have I started to love him? Of course not you dope, you don't know anything about him, you love what his mouth and bigger parts do to you. And through all the writhing and moaning from all the pleasure he gave me, I arched my back and he got up and started to kiss me on my mouth. 

I then said, "Would daddy like a ride?!", very coyly and he said, "Fuck yeah baby", and I eased myself on his best friend. 

"Oh yes", I moaned and then started moving up and down on him. 

Obviously I was too lost in enjoying myself and I didn't realised that his hands were on my waist and it was he now who was controlling my movement on his shaft. We went at it for quite some time and then we reached our climax. I gasped and fell on him and kissed him.

He then said, "On second thought, I will take an off and we could stay inside and fuck."

I hit him playfully and we laugh together. Then we showered and dressed up. He's got a great dressing sense and the guy definitely packed for a sleepover. We ate breakfast which we cooked together (yeah right) and then I decided we'd go on my bike instead of the good ol' Mustang. We put on our leather jackets and helmets and ride off to the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh la la. Do you guys like it? I am trying different styles and I figured that I should try to write smut. 
> 
> What do you guys think?


	11. Meeting the Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the guys. You know what they say about first impressions right? Featuring Susan's narration and Sal's POV.

After the amazing morning sex and breakfast, Sal and I got on my bike and rode to the set. Yes, I brought the brownies. Yes, we were in our leather jackets. His slick black hair and whole outfit was an aphrodisiac for me. We rode on and I felt his hands on my waist. He sat so close to me. Now I understood why he wanted to go on the bike.

 

**~*SAL'S POV*~**

_I have never really spent my weekend with a girl, unless of course she is my girlfriend. But with Susan it just feels like I've known her for ages. I know it sounds cheesy but being with her makes me feel like a better person. My time was well spent and the fact that she is so badass yet bakes the most killer brownies is so amazing. And oh that baby blue polka dot frock was so amazing and her auburn hair and her brown eyes just make me wanna look at her and nothing else. And the sex is definitely otherworldly, although I really couldn't care less for this is not just sex._

_Am I falling for her?_

_But I just met her like a week ago. I usually spend my weekend with Brian and the guys and I knew that only they can help me out with this confusion about Susan. Also I kind of want to show her off, like the world must know that this is my woman and I'm her man. I hope she feels something like this. I hope she loves me back._

_I love her. I love Susan Bishop._

_I come closer and hold her waist while we're on the motorcycle. Mostly the reason why I wanted to go on the motorcycle._

_..._

When we finally reach the set I see the whole set up. The guys, Q, Joe and Murr, were off laughing with coffee in their hands in he nearby café. We stop and Sal tells me that he'd first go in and then I should come in. It was fair enough I guess, I had to park my bike anyways so I went to park it.

....

**~*SAL'S POV*~**

_We finally reached the set and to be honest I was sad because I wanted to sit on that bike close to Susan for eternity. Ok, something is definitely wrong with me and thankfully I can explain it to the guys. I did text them about my problem and Joe suggested to invite her. I go in and greet 'em._

_"Where the fuck were you Sally boy?", roared Quinn and before I could say something, for obviously they knew where I was._

_Ferret chimed in, "I see Sal has been canoodling with a certain curvy brunette with a killer smile this whole weekend.", and they all laugh._

_Fuckers._

_"Say Sal, where is your girlfriend?", said Joe and I said she was parking her motorcycle._

_"So you two were the ones who went riding by? Fuck she looked hot in the leather jacket man. Love a girl who can ride.", Quinn smirked and I understood the double entedre and I hit him playfully on the arm. "Back off Q, she's mine! ", I said and the boys went "ooh" together._

_Then out of nowhere I hear Susan saying, "Sup guys"? and we all just looked at her. I smirked. She's my Susan._

_...._

After I parked the bike, I went in. I was kinda nervous because these guys were his friends for almost more than two decades and I had to make a good impression. I've had boyfriends in the past whose friends disliked me which ruined our relationship. Richard Vernon and I could've been something if his friends loved me. But Richie was, nay, is an asshole and I'm better off without him and his lame-ass faggoty friends. I flipped my hair and walked in.

"Sup guys?", and they all just looked at me and I wondered if I had something on my face.

Sal then introduced me to the guys and then I hear Murr saying, "we've heard about you Susan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Wait when did Sal tell them about me. I said, "likewise", and he smiled. He seemed like a nice enough guy and a good dresser, flamboyant maybe. Whatever.

Then Joe, who had the most amazing blue eyes I had seen, said,"We're really glad you came. We wanted to meet the girl who would go out with Sal voluntarily.", and they all laughed.

I said, "Well he did owe me that drink y'know, and also I brought brownies." They all smiled and we got out of the café and sat on the bench outside.

"Wow, they're probably the best brownies I've ever had", said Q and the guys agreed.

"Aww... thanks guys" I said. I was happy.

The guys said that my segment was being featured complete with the "behind the scenes" footage and they'd like it if I make an appearance for the live show today. I was absolutely shocked for I took leave to hang out and now I'd be on tv? I couldn't say anything but Sal convinced me to say yes and the guys were excited.

We got in the building where they were shooting the live episode and I was nervous as hell. I then see Sal near me and I guess he sees how nervous I am and gives me his hand to hold and I hold it and he kisses it. Q sees it and winks at us and I guess I'm kinda happy that I'm being acknowledged as Sal's _umm what am I really?_

Then I hear Joe saying, "Susan and Sally V sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", and made kissing noises.

He looks at me and I look at him and I say, "What the hell!", and we kiss and then he pulls a stray lock of my hair and he tucks it behind my ear and said, "I will not have you fuckers tease me and my girlfriend. I don't want y'all to chase her away." I was kinda gloating inside until he said "girlfriend". Which shocked me yet again.

What is happening today and why is everyone out to shock me?

I look at Sal and say, "Erm what?", and he said, "I was waiting until the show but what the hell right. I just went with it. Please don't say no." I look at him and I look at the guys and they're all looking at me and I just come close and kiss him. I've never kissed a man in front of people, let alone his three best friends, on the way to his workplace. I am shedding all my inhibitions. Sal is making me free and relaxed. I look at him and he's grinning while the guys congratulate him and I. I hold his hand but he grabs me closer and puts his arm on my waist and he holds me while we walk to the elevator.

This was turning out to be some Monday- I get a boyfriend and be on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not get confused by the different POVs and writing styles, the story is very linear.


	12. It's Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal talks about Susan on the show. *fangirling*

We were in the location where they were going to film the finale to the first season. It was going to be filmed like a chilled-out four friends sitting and talking. They went on and on, very casually, about the dares and the events and then Joe went on to say, "Why don't we show them an unaired challenge. It's Sal's favourite. Isn't it Sal?", and I understood what Joe was talking about.

Then they showed Sal's and Qs clips. When I saw my segment it felt weird because,  
A. I didn't look as good as I thought and my voice sounded weird  
B. I am pretty sure I made an ass of myself on national television

They all laughed and then Murr said, "So did you meet that pretty girl again?", and Sal said, "Totally. We're dating now. Say hello to my girlfriend Susan Bishop everybody!", and the cameras panned to me.

The fuck?

I was so shocked. What does one do at such moments? I tried to play it cool and gave possibly the most cringe-y smile on camera and waved. To be honest I was really really nervous.

Q then said, "Well that happened quickly. I'm proud of you Sally boy, you scored a good one. I'm jealous.", and he gave me a look. Obviously it was nothing.

Right?

Not giving it much thought I gave Sal a flying kiss and he motioned to me and said, "Why don't you join us Suzie Q?", and not knowing any better I went.

Sal Vulcano, my new boyfriend, just said on live television that he's dating me and called me Suzie Q. I'm a real trooper for not fainting caused by this chain of highly unlikely events.

I went and he hugged me and gave me a kiss. Then he said, "This is my girlfriend everybody. Susan Bishop.", and I just waved at the cameras again. If people didn't know any better they'd think I'm a retard.

Joe then said, "Hey Susan, you look like a sane person, why are you dating Sal?", and they all laughed while Sal looked on.

Before I could say anything, Q chimed, "Daddy issues!", and they all laughed. Basically I'm being hazed by Sal's friends on live television. Sucks to not have a humorous temperament.

I said, "Oh come on you guys, how could I say no to that face. Plus he really charmed me off my feet ya know and I did drink a substantial amount of alcohol.", and laughed.

Murr said,"Girl you'll fit in well.", and I said, "I'm glad ya think so", and gave them a sheepish smile. Sal then kissed me and I kissed him back and Q said, "Enough lovebirds. Enough." Then they joked some more and wrapped it up.

Joe said, "It was really great to have you on set. Since the day Sal saw you he couldn't stop talking about you. Take care of him Susan."

I replied, "Oh really? It was great to meet you guys, not so much to be on TV but mostly I'm glad to have met you guys. Sal's a lucky guy to have friends like you guys.".

Q then said, "Sal's really a lucky guy to have a girl like you Susan", and I couldn't help but feel a certain intensity in his wording and expressions.

Obviously I'm reading too much into things.

Sal then said, "Hey baby girl, we're having a party later to celebrate the finale. Would you like to be my date?" I looked at the guys and said, "Yes.", and gave him a kiss.

I then asked, "Do you mind if I bring a friend. One of my girlfriends is into Q."

I looked at Q and he said, "Of course. Your friends are our friends."

Joe, Murr, and Sal gave him a look and said, "Sure. Whatever Q said. Keep her away from Quinn though.", and we all laughed.

I then walked towards my bike and the guys said, "That's your bike?", and I said, "Yeah, this is my first love. You guys ride?"

Q said, "I ride. Will show you my bike someday. Its a babe.", and I said sure. Except Q the other guys didn't and somehow the thought of Q and I on a bike made me all giddy inside.

Aye focus girl, Sal's your boo.

Q is looking me with intensity and I guess that bothered Sal because Sal got all touchy and he put his arm around my neck and said that we best be going back to get ready. I told Q that I'd call my friend, Abbie and let him know him of she's coming and he could meet us at Sal's place. Q seemed open to the idea and then we all departed.

...

Sal and I went back to my place and from there he drove home and I called Abbie to invite her to the party. I was basically deaf on the right ear because the girl couldn't stop screaming and panting. She was so ecstatic and basically told me that she loved me and would probably give me her kidneys if I asked.

"No girl, I don't need a kidney but I want you to join me and Sal. You saw today's episode?", She said not yet and I told her to come to my place so that we could get ready and meet the guys at Sal's place. By the end of the call I was totally deaf in my right ear. All I need to do now is pick a pretty dress and doll up.

As I went through my closet I realised that  
A. I have nothing to wear  
B. I couldn't stop thinking about Q for some reason even though I have totally fallen for Sal.

I couldn't think of anything else but the way Q looked at me. Of course it's only in my head. But something about him really appeals to me. He came across to me as a typical man's man- rough around the edges, definitely loves his drinks and his women and loves to ride. How hard would he ride my ass? Wait what the fuck am I doing? I'm with Sal. But I couldn't stop thinking about Q. I was throughly and utterly confused. I got myself some coffee and lit up a cigarette. After a couple of minutes Abbie came to my place and then we got ready.

I wore a little black dress and my Louboutins with red lipstick and straightened my hair while Abbie wore a pink lace dress with nude stilettos and pink lipstick and decided to keep her mid-length hair naturally wavy. "Oh my God Suze, we look hot!", Abbie gushed, "So what did you and Q talk about?"

"Nothing really. He was open to the idea of meeting you though and you look gorgeous.", I said. "You really haven't seen the live episode yet?", I asked.

"No I tivo-ed it", she said, "Why so curious?"

"Before the show Sal asked me to be his girlfriend and they showed the segment where I first met him and he showed me off on national television", I said it all without breathing.

Her jaw dropped, fuck yeah. "You lucky bitch! That's amazing. Oh I'm so jealous.", she spoke.

I replied, "Oh Abbie, in this outfit Q wouldn't leave your side. We done right?"

"Yeah!", she said and we then got out and hailed a cab to Sal's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it so far? Is Q getting flirty with Susan?


	13. Boys Meet Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet the girls and they head out to party. Featuring multiple POVs. The story is mostly linear, just different POVs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is a bit off. Sorry for that. Editing is hard on AO3.

~*SAL'S POV*~

Susan and I went back to her flat and I took my car rode back to mine. On the way I realised that I'm falling for her and the time I spent at her place was probably the best time of my life so far. No exaggeration. It's like we connect. I buy some cigarettes and continue driving. Brian and the ladies will meet at my place. I feel that the guys liked Susan which is good because they're both important in my life and I want them to get along. Even Brian liked her which is saying something because he usually doesn't like the women I date and mostly he's been right. I reach my apartment and park the car. 

I enter the house and make a cup of tea. Then I nap for half an hour. I dream of Susan and I making love. She gets me turned on even when she isn't here. I get up, take a shower and thinking of that sexy dream rubbed one to my girl. I put on my favourite plaid shirt and slacks and the shoes. I style my hair and put on the glasses. Now all I gotta do is wait for Brian and the ladies. I'm actually happy Susan is bringing a friend over. Maybe she and Brian can hit it off and we can go on double dates. I call up Brian and he says that he's on he way and the ladies will take time. I sit on the couch waiting for them.

~*Q'S POV*~

After the shooting I went back to my apartment. My cats come to me and I put some food out for them. My babies. It's nice to see that Sal has found a girlfriend. A beautiful, really beautiful girlfriend. You can look at her face and see that she's the nice girl with the right amount of naughtiness. Her smirk basically screamed "FUCK ME" and boy did I want to fuck her right then and there. And the fact that she rides, oh man, I have something she can ride. I think Sal got on to the fact that I find his girl attractive and that's why he kept touching her. Yeah, marking his territory.

But what Sal doesn't know is that girls like our dear Suzie Q are always naughty and never nice. No way in this world is she going for Sal. No. Girls like Sue like a man who can show her a good time, a real man, a hardened man, like me. I am so turned on by the thought of her and I so I go in the shower and imagine her doing things to me while masturbating. Damn she looked hot in that leather jacket and oh those jeans were fantastic. 

I know its wrong that I'm thinking of my best friend's girl like that but I just can't help it. I can see that Sal clearly loves her but I know that they're not meant to be. Jealousy indeed is a green eyed monster. I'm jealous that Sal found an amazing girl and I'm so alone. They're probably having crazy hot sex right now. She does have killer curves. Wait, what the fuck? I can't think of my best friend's girl like that. I have to get laid or I'll go crazy. Didn't Susan say she's bringing a friend? She better be hot. I really need to get laid. 

Thinking of Susan and the other girl I put on my black tee and jeans and my leather jacket. Ladies love the jacket. Maybe I should grow out my hair and my beard? Oh I don't know. I get ready, take a shot of whiskey, pet my little babies, and leave the house to go to Sal's place. I can't wait to see Susan. 

 

**SUSAN'S POV**

We reached Sal's place and my boyfriend looked so dapper. I kiss him on the cheek and introduced Abbie to Sal and she was so excited. We make small talk and then after 10 minutes or so Q joined us. He looked good. Not as good as Sal but handsome in his own way, ruggedly handsome while Sal, my Sal, looked like a dapper hipster gentleman. 

"Hi Q, this is my friend and coworker Abigail Day. She is a big fan of the show and your fan. No really she won't stop talking about you hahaha", I laugh and introduced them so that they hit it off and I don't have thoughts about Q. Also Abbie is like a superfan so I had to introduce them. Also I hope he'd stop looking at me the way I think he does. 

They hit off well and are talking and laughing, (it's mostly Abbie talking and laughing and Q laughed a bit but I could see he looked back at me). Not thinking much about him (but I really couldn't stop), I whisper in Sal's ear, "Hey boyfriend, I'm so fucking horny right now", and he looks at me with those wide emerald eyes and said back to me, "If Q and your friend weren't here I'd fuck you right here on the couch, but you gotta wait baby girl.", and we both chuckle like a couple of teenagers.

We all talk among each other and then after a bottle of beer or two we leave to go to the venue of the party. Sal and I were sitting in the front while Q and Abbie were in the back, flirting with each other. They looked good together. Q making jokes and Abbie twirling her long blonde wavy lock. I knew it was all in my head. Being happy and content, I clutched Sal's hand as we drove to the Borgata hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think awaits the boys and the girls?  
> Do comment.
> 
> P.S. The formatting is a bit off here. Sorry.  
> It's more convenient on Wattpad (the latest chapters are on it) than AO3
> 
> Do you like the play between multiple POVs? It'll get better with recurring chapters.


	14. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at the party.

~*Q'S POV*~

When I reached Sal's place I was so delighted to see Susan. She looked so hot in that black dress. Daddy likey. She'd brought her friend Abbie who was beautiful- blonde wavy hair, big blue eyes, long legs and willowy body but she didn't have that element of sex that Susan has. Most guys would definitely prefer Abbie who looked like she stepped out of some magazine in that pink dress but I want Susan. 

Susan introduced us and we talked. More like Abbie talked on and on about the show and how she loved the Brian Quinn she sees on TV. Does anyone really want to know me and not the guy they watch on TV? But I've stopped caring and even though I crave for genuine affection (from Susan), I decide to focus on Abbie for now. I try but I can't stop staring at Susan, her perpetual half smirk, that hair flip and her whispering in Sal's ear and laughing. I literally hate Sal and desperately want Susan. I keep flirting with Abbie. Yes tonight I'm probably getting laid. 

We're in the car, Susan and Sal in the front and Abbie and I in the back. I see them and I don't like it so I try to get comfortable with Abbie. She's really a big fan. She's the kind of girl I usually pick up at bars for a nightly rendezvous. I compliment her dress and she giggles and touches my thigh. I look at her and she looks at me and I know its gonna happen. I decide to go with it and maybe I'll forget about Susan. We flirt a lot until she gives me her number and I give her mine. Quinn is back in the game.   
        
 ...

**SUSAN'S POV**

We reach the hotel and step into the party hall. It's kind of an unofficial affair since I don't really see any network bigwigs. Sal told me that it was indeed an unofficial thing amd the channel didn't give them a big party. He introduced me to his friends and all and I make small talk. Joe is here with his girlfriend Betty? no Bessy and Murr was flying solo. 

"Sue I thought you'd get me some friend of yours. No fair.", said Murr.

"I wish you told me before. Next time definitely." I replied sipping my cocktail.

"Maybe nobody wanted to go out with a ferret-man.", said Q and all the boys laughed.

"Hey that's mean. I love the suit Murr. It's very becoming.", I said for he looked good and also it'd be great to have one of Sal's friend on my side.   
Abbie chimed in, "Oh totally Murr, plaid is so in right now.", and the three of us clinked our glasses together.

Joe then toasted, "To friends who have each other's back. May this be forevermore." 

"Cheers", the group echoed and Joe kissed Bessy and I kissed Sal, while Murr was chatting up some woman and Abbie and Q were flirting. I was so happy because maybe Q just needed company and it was all definitely in my head. I go up to them and ask how it's going. 

"Oh Suze thank you so much for this, I owe you one.", said Abbie, and Q said, "Yeah Susan thank you for introducing me to Abbie. The most gorgeous fan ever.", and Abbie chuckled. Yep they hit it off. I raised my glass to them and left them to each other's company and walked to my boyfriend Sal.

"Oh hello boyfriend", I say touching his arm. He wanted to dance and we went to the dance floor. My boy can definitely dance and we wiped the floor with our dance. We then kissed and somehow my eyes went to Q and Abbie. She kept talking and Q raised a glass to us. I nod in acknowledgement and he smiled and I smiled back. I think he'd look good with some scruff. I have a thing for men with facial hair. Sal and I walk towards the bar where the boys were and we had a gala time laughing and drinking. 

I whispered to Sal, "Babe I really really want you so bad", and we leave. I felt his hand on my ass. Yep he was definitely buzzed. We walked towards our car and drove to his place where he fucked my brains out. I stayed the night and we cuddled.

Even though Sal slept quickly I couldn't and I kept looking at him. He looks so cute while sleeping I take a few pics. I think I'm definitely in love with Sal but somehow I can't stop thinking about Q and his deep intense eyes. What's happening to me?

 

~*Q'S POV*~

We reach The Borgata and meet Joe and Bessy and Murray. Abbie just won't stop talking and now I'm questioning my decision to take her back home. But it'd be rude to not give the lady company and I guess it's better to be with Abbie than being alone like Murray. Joe gives a toast and I try to make conversation with Abbie. She's a nice person and a big fan. I like it. I like her. I don't think I'm going to sleep with her, she seems too nice and I can't pursue Susan because she's Sal's girl and I'm not doing that to my best friend. Abbie and I talk some more while drinking and I realise that we can be good friends. She then says, "Do you dance?" , and I say no. She says she doesn't as well and we spend the night laughing and drinking. 

We then look at Susan and Sal dancing. They actually look good together dancing. He keeps saying something in her ears and she keeps giggling. They danced well. It was an absolute delight. I love to watch Sal dance but Susan is something different. I raise a glass and Susan acknowledged that with an eyebrow raise and a smile. She kinda looked like Angelina Jolie except she's tiny and not willowy. They come over and I try my best to not look at her. I think they're onto me as Susan said something in his ears and Sal looked at me and left. His hand rested on her hips. Then Abbie wanted to leave and I dropped her off. She wanted me to stay so I did.

You can obviously deduce what happened then. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?


	15. BRIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump- ONE MONTH.

**A MONTH LATER**

Abbie and Brian have started dating. I know she is in love but I'm not sure about Brian. At least he's stopped staring at me and Sal and I feel good. Maybe he was alone and wanted a relationship. But I'm kinda sad that Brian isn't looking at me. Why do I feel sad? Why do I need attention from Brian? Why do I even care? 

Sal and I on the other hand have been dating for two whole months now. It's been amazing really. I haven't thought of Richard and maybe I'm falling for him. What I thought would only be a rebound relationship actually transpired into something significant. Yes I'm definitely in love with Salvatore Vulcano. I hope he loves me back.

My thoughts about my beloved are interrupted by his call. I answer it.

" 'Ello love!", I said in a British accent.

"Damn that was a good British accent Susan. Its me Brian.", was the reply.

"Why are you calling me from Sal's phone? Everything okay?", I asked. Why would Brian do that.

"Oh everything is ok. Sal left his phone at the office. Thought I'd tell ya.", said Brian. That was actually plausible. "Um yeah so I don't think Abbie asked you yet", he continued, "Abbie and I would like to go on a double date with you and Sal. He's okay with it. Are you?" 

"Oh of course Brian. When do you plan to go?", I asked.

"Is today ok? Abbie and I are free today.", he replied.

"Today's great. Text me the details ok.", I said.

"Sure thing. Also today's the first time you called me Brian. It sounds good when you say it. I'll text you Suze.", he said. Did he just flirt with me? With this man I don't know anything. Also his deep husky voice really REALLY turns me on. I'm a real bitch lusting after my boyfriend's best friend and I'm probably going to hell.

"Alright", I put on my sexy deeper voice, "Brian. Take care. Text me."

I go to Abbie's office and talked about the double date. It was her idea. Sure. We talk some more and she just can't stop gushing about Q. We talked about sex for some reason. She said, "Brian hates it when I call him Q in bed. He wants me to call him Brian always. Also the guy is an animal. I'd come and meet you for coffee in the evening but the man won't let me out of the house. How is Sal like?"

"What do you mean how is Sal like?", I said hoping she'd get the idea of how uncomfortable I am and stop. 

"In the bed silly girl", she cooed. 

"Umm... I can't really explain.", I said. 

"Oh girl, I got it.", she winked. "It's always the nice guys who are maniacs in bed.", she spoke.

"Oh really. How nice is Brian again?!", I nudged. 

"Brian is Brian. My Brian.", she gushed. The fuck is with all that possessiveness and sex talk. 

"Well your Brian must let you breathe and have coffee with me in the evening.", I retorted. Her Brian. Pfft...

"Somebody's jealous. I know everybody loves me. That's why I suggested the double date silly. Took some convincing but he finally gave in. If you know what I mean.", she said winking at me. 

"Of course I am you naughty girl.", I said and we laughed. She's so happy. I almost feel bad that I am crushing hard on Brian right now. I am such a bad friend. 

Abbie and I were talking when my assistant Nora interrupted us. 

"Miss Bishop, you have a phone call from a Mr Vulcano.", she said timidly. 

"Alright transfer it to my private line please. I gotta go Abbie.", I say and rush to my cabin.

"Hello baby girl!", said Sal.

" 'Ello love!", I imitated a British accent. 

"Right. Yes. Umm I left my phone in the office. Brian has it. So you said yes to the double date?", he asked

"Yeah. I don't really get to see Abbie apart from the office so I thought maybe we should go.", I said.

"Alright that's cool. Do swing by my place first. We need to talk.", he said. He sounded serious. I hate these four words.

"Actually Sal the bistro Brian told us to come to is more near to my place. Why dontcha come over? I'll make it worth your while.", I said. 

"Damn girl. You bet I'll come.", he laughed.

"Get your phone first please.", I said. 

"On it baby girl. See you at 7?", he asked.

"Yes Sal, 7 sounds good. I'll be waiting. Bye.", I said.

"Bye baby girl.", he said and disconnected the phone. 

I am kinda confused right now but mostly happy. You're on Brian Quinn. 

You're messing with the wrong girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh double date....


	16. Rendezvous at my place (SMUT+ MAJOR FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers. SMUT+ MAJOR FLUFF  
> MY PERSONAL BEST.

It was 6.30 pm when I got back from work. It was so tiring. Working on three briefs simultaneously and teaching this new intern who was shadowing me is tiring. Claire, the intern, reminded me of my earlier days except she's more graceful than I am. Heck everyone is more graceful than I am. I take off my clothes and take a shower.

I get out of the shower and get ready. Sal is always on time and I don't want to make him wait. I look at the clock and its 6.55pm. Damn he's gonna reach soon and I'm standing naked in the middle of the bedroom. I walk towards my closet and pick out a few dresses but I'm confused. I put my lingerie on atleast and try to decide what to wear. Then the bell rings. I put my robe on and answer the door. 

"Oh hey baby girl. You ain't ready yet?", he comes in and closes the door.

"Babe my work place is so demanding right now. I almost lost track of time. Wait here I'll get ready.", I said. I'm all over the place and I can't decide what to wear. I had an idea. "Actually babe", I came closer to him, "I can't decide what to wear. Why don't you help me pick out a dress?", I say and I undid the belt of the robe and let it slide off my body.

"Not a bad idea baby girl.", he said and he took off his jacket. I ran to my room and he followed me while taking off all his clothes. 

"Nice undies baby girl. Why do you bother around me though?", he said while taking my bra off. I put my hands on his boxers and I feel his erection. 

"Damn babe, looks like you're gonna get laid!", I said and I took off my undies but kept my stockings on. I slid his boxers down and he kicked them off to the side. I caressed his member and I looked at him and started licking the tip. I was on my knees while he was standing and his face right now, in ecstasy, was priceless. 

"You kinda look like a VS model when you have them stockings on you know.", he muttered and I looked at him and kept going. He then grabbed me by the head and controlled my speed around his shaft. I don't mind him being rough. Heck I love it. Except for sex, Sal is mostly a kind and gentle man. I wonder how would Quinn be like in bed. Wait why am I thinking about Brian mid-blowjob? 

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Suze, I don't wanna...", and he came in my mouth. "I wanted to please you baby. Why didn't you stop?", he said.

"Oh Sally boy I can't deprive you of pleasure. Your face is priceless when you're in ecstasy. And don't get me started on the moans.", I smiled and kissed him. "But I see you're ready for round two. How do you not go limp?", I am truly curious but what the hell right? "Well gimme five. My dick maybe ready but I'm not.", he excuses himself and I get us some water.

After 10 minutes, he grabs me and kisses me. He's kissing my mouth and then goes on to leave a trail of kisses from my neck to my pelvis. He nibbles on my inner thigh and slowly makes his way to my sex. Everytime he does it, it's better than before. I notice the collection of hickeys on my pelvis (I don't like love bites but he likes to mark his woman so he does it there. Not that I'm complaining). I almost come in his face when he comes up and kisses me. I don't know why men like to kiss afer cunnilingus but I just can't tell him not to because he does such great job down there. 

So we kiss and he thrusts into me and I moan. He starts slow but progresses his speed. My hands are in his hair while his are on my waist. I then turn over and tell him to lie down. "I know you love the show boy. Don't say a word.", and I situate myself on his member and let out a moan, "oh yes", for it hits me deeply every time. I go up and down on him and we're both in pleasure. My hands are on his chest while his are on mine. He's definitely a boob guy. Then his hands go to my waist and he starts to control the movement. We go at it for sometime and I come and I get off and blow him off and he comes in my mouth. We are both left panting on my bed. 

"So babe what do I wear?", I asked playfully. 

"Obviously the pink floral dress.", he says non chalantly. He kisses me on my nose and says, "You shouldn't have taken off your robe as soon as I entered. Made me forget why I came over?".

"I thought you came over for sex.", I said. 

"Baby girl, sex is not the only thing I want from you. Go get dressed. I need you to be dressed when I talk to you.", he said. He sounded serious. Never in our relationship of two months did he ever ask me to dress up. Is he going to leave me? No. Maybe he wants some time off? How is that any better numb nuts? I got out of bed and he spanked my butt. No he's not breaking it off.

I dress up and do my hair and makeup. As I come out I find Sal dressed up and lighting a cigarette. In my sexual desperation I never noticed how good he looked. I come out and he kisses my cheek and says, "You look gorgeous.", and passes me the cigarette. I puff and say, "You too clean up mighty well Mr Vulcano.", and I got in his lap amd kissed him hard. He motioned me to get up. I got up and we moved to the living room. 

"You know Suze, half of your clothes are at my place now. And your toothbrush and your hair curlers.", he went on saying. "Umm Sal so you want me to take them?", I asked. "No babe, I too have my stuff at your place. Why don't you let me speak?", okay what's he getting at? 

"Susan Bishop!", he got on his knee and had a box in his hand. 

"Oh my God, Sal..." This was exhilarating. 

He opened the box and there was a spare key to his house and other sets of keys.

"I love you. Will you move in with me?", he asked and I screamed in joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Sal.", he picked me up and kissed me. And I kissed him back. 

This relationship just got serious. 

We got out. I locked the door and got in Sal's car and we went to the bistro for our double date with Quinn and Abbie. All through the way I was giddy with joy and smiling. He noticed it too and held my hand. 

God, I love this man so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HE ASKED HER TO MOVE IN


	17. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Susan go on a double date with Brian and Abbie. It doesn't go as planned.

Sal and I reach the bistro around 8pm. Brian and Abbie were already there and the maitre'd escorted us to the table. 

"Ay Salvatore", Brian cheered and hugged Sal. "Hey Susan", he said while I was talking to Abbie and hugged me then. It was a friendly hug. Brian and Sal sat together while Abbie and I sat together. "Since when do you dine in such places Q?", said Sal. "The lady loves her foie gras", Brian said and held Abbie's hand. Aww♡

We order drinks. Sal ordered whiskey and so did Brian while Abbie ordered a piñacolada and I some fresh lime soda. I wasn't in the mood for alcohol today. "You ain't drinkin'?", asked Brian. "Eh I'm not in the mood", I said.

Our drinks came and after the collective cheering we drank. Brian then ordered appetisers and we talked some more. 

I look at Sal and I decide to turn things up a notch. I slide my leg (obviously under the table) and try to massage Sal's crotch with my feet. Seemed like a fun idea. Why not be reckless? So I went at it. Knowing Sal I'd definitely see him squirming. I went at it a wee bit harder. 

Except it wasn't Sal who I was doing these things to. I didn't realise it much later when I saw Sal as he was before. But how? I could feel it. The erection. Oh my God. I turned to look at Brian and he kinda looked uncomfortable. Shit. Fuck. Oh. As I tried to move my foot away thinking I could get away with it Abbie asked, "Are you ok Bri?". Brian then looked at me and said, "I'm fine babe. I do need more whiskey.", and he signalled for the server to get us more drinks and dinner. 

Did I just rub my feet on my boyfriend's best friend's crotch? Did I just rub my feet on my friend's boyfriend's crotch? Did I just rub the crotch of a guy who was ogling me until last month and maybe flirt with me today? Did I just rub Brian's crotch? What the fuck did I do? What the fuck is wrong with me? Why is Brian looking at me like that? 

The dinner comes and we get to eating. I don't really feel like eating much. You wouldn't too if something so mortifying happened to you. What if Brian thinks I did it on purpose and starts making moves on me? Naah I don't think he'd do that to his best friend. Judging from his expressions he did like it. Hehe. Why the fuck am I being proud of it? Brian Quinn just does something to me. I kinda got wet thinking of his erection. What is wrong with me?

"Why so quiet Suzie Q?", asked Sal. "I'm just tired babe. The workload is crazy right now. Isn't it Abbie?", I answered. 

"Totally. The Clients are being so fussy. I feel like quitting and going to India or someplace like that. Know what I mean?", said Abbie.

"You know what really helps getting the edge off? A good massage.", said Brian and he grins. Fuck this asshole. "We so need a spa day girl, whaddaya say after work?", asked Abbie. 

"Actually Abs I can't. I gotta move my stuff to Sal's tomorrow after work.", I said. Take that Brian Quinn.

"Wait, you asked her to move in? You dog!", said Brian and he hugged Sal. 

"Oh my God that's so exciting. I'm so happy for you guys. Oh. Congrats.", said Abbie. She may be, at times a bimbo, but she's a real ray of sunshine. 

Brian raised his glass in the air. "To Susan and Sal, may you always stay together. Also please take off your shoes out. Sal doesn't like it." We all laugh and raise our glasses. 

...

The evening, except for the crotch rub incident, was not that bad. Sal went to his place and I went to mine. As soon as I reached my place, I took off my clothes and decided to shower. I had just disrobed when I heard the doorbell ring. Who could it be?

I put my pjs and my robe on and went to answer the door. It was Brian. 

"What is the meaning of visiting me at this time Brian? Where is Abbie?", I asked him. What the fuck is he doing here at 11pm?

"Well hello to you too Susan. Won't you invite me in?", he asked. This asshole.

I let him in.

"Nice place.", he said. 

"Why thank you Brian", I replied. He moved around.

"So Sal asked you to move in with him huh?", he said.

"Yes he did. And I said yes.", I replied. 

"So I heard Susan.", he said.

"Umm why are you here Brian? ", I asked again. Honestly I'm getting scared and I really wanted to call Sal. 

"Why would you do that Susan? In the bistro. Under the table. Your foot. My crotch.", he asked. 

"It was an accident Brian. I meant to do it to Sal. Can we put this behind us and forget about it? Please don't tell Abbie. She'd kill me", I rambled on and on.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm just messing with you Suze. I won't tell Abbie. Seriously though it wasn't intentional, was it?", he asked.

"Oh no Brian. I'm with Sal. Remember?", I said.

"Thought I'd ask. Seriously though a part of me wanted it to be intentional.", he confessed. 

"What the fuck Brian?" I am so shocked yet a bit giddy inside at the same time. I was right then. He's definitely into me.

"Are you seriously that fucking dumb? I really really like you Susan.", he confessed. Brian Quinn has feelings for me.

"I'm with Sal Brian.", I said.

"You keep saying you're with Sal but you never said that you love him. I know you like me too. The way you look at me. Don't deny it. This is why you got Abbie in the mix didn't you? So I can be with her while you can be with Sal. Face it doll. You want a piece of me.", he rambled on and on. He definitely drank a lot. 

"Brian get the fuck out of my house right now or I'm calling Sal.", I threatened him.

"Oh really and whatcha gonna tell him huh? How you lust after me even though you're fucking him? Or how you massaged my crotch in the restaurant?". Yep Quinn was out of his mind.

"Shut the fuck up Quinn. It was an accident. I am with Sal. Get your drunk ass out of my house right now!", I screamed.

"Ay! Ay! Hush doll.", he said calmly and came to kiss me. I fought. I fought hard but I couldn't push him off and I gave in. Damn was he good. Oh my nether regions were dripping and the ached for his touch.

We went at it and then he takes off my robe and says, "cute pjs" (a spaghetti top and boy shorts) and pins me to the wall and kisses, no, fucks my mouth with his mouth. And then he slides his hands through my shorts and rubs me. Oh it was so good. He kissed me and rubbed me at the same time and I moaned and whimpered until I came. He then took the fingers and put them in his mouth and kissed me. 

"Who the fuck are you kidding doll? Everyone wants a piece of me. I know you're Sal's girl. Consider this as just returning the favour. You know from the restaurant. I gotta go now. Got an early shooting in the morning. Don't tell Sal or Abbie. I'm with Abbie after all.", he rambled and laughed and spanked my ass and walked out.

What the fuck did I get myself into? Why do I find Brian even hotter after this? Why do I want his dick to tear me? What about Sal? What about Abbie? Who the fuck is this guy? How did he even know where I lived? Why would he do this to me? 

All these questions frustrated me at night and I couldn't fall asleep. I felt horrible yet so horny at the same time. I'm definitely going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen next? I think I'm getting the hang of writing smut. This is my first work after all.


	18. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan is coming to terms after yesterday's incident. We see her in her workplace.

I woke up the next morning feeling sore and horrible. So it actually happened. Q tried to have his way with me and I let him. Heck I wanted it to happen. His hands on me and my hands on him. He's just as rough as I expected and very assertive. 

What the fuck? I hit myself hard on the cheek. Well someone had to for I was being so fucking stupid. I then sob uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe and I felt like vomiting hard. I've never felt this way before. Embarrassed but horny. Uncomfortable yet wanting more. I don't know what's happening to me. I look at the clock. It's 7.45 am. I don't remember when I slept but it was definitely after 12 when I was exhausted from all the sobbing. 

I go to the bathroom to take a shower and sob uncontrollably. I hate myself. I hate Brian Quinn. I hate myself for liking what Brian did to me last night. I hate Brian for knowing that I like him. I hate myself for being wrong and I hate Brian for being right. I am done with the shower and I then look at myself in the mirror. I can't even look at my reflection. I can't even face myself. How the fuck do I expect to face Sal. Sweet kind Sal. I don't know what the fuck is Quinn doing right now but I wish I'd never met him.

I somehow manage to get ready. I put on my Really Red lipstick. In fact today I put on makeup and wear my white dress which shows some cleavage. I may look really good today but inside I feel like shit. I kinda feel like the time I was in college when I hooked up with a jock in my Lit Class and he told everyone. Men are pigs. I was basically a sexual anorexic until I met Richard and then he left me. Sal will leave me too and Quinn, well I don't really give a fuck about Quinn right now. 

I go to the kitchen and I don't really feel like eating anything. I look at the clock and if I don't get out in five minutes I'll be in stuck in a whole new pile of shit. I make myself some coffee and I leave for work. 

I get a call from Sal at work. 

Sal: Hey baby girl.

Me: Hi Sal.

Sal: What are you up to?

Me: At work. What are you doing?

Sal: We shoot in a while. I was free so I thought we'd talk. When are you planning to move in?

Me: I finish work around 7-ish. Come by my place?

Sal: Oh fuck. Babe Jenna wanted me to drop her to the airport. 

Me: Sal it's ok. I'll come over tomorrow ok?

Sal: Naah babe it's ok. I'll ask Q to come over and help. 

Me: Sal I'm fine with coming tomorrow. 

Sal: I'm not. I want you so bad. I'm texting Q. He won't say no. He likes you. He's never liked any of the girls I've dated before you know. 

Yeah Sal I know he likes me... a little bit too much.

Me: Come on. Don't bother him.

Sal: I'm not gonna hear anything. Tonight you move in. And I cook dinner.

Me: Fine. But I'm cooking dinner. You can't cook to save your life sexy.

Sal: I make a killer PB&J sandwich.

Me: I'll make ravioli. 

Sal: Fuck PB&J. Damn babe, you know what I like. Mama would like you. Do you want to meet my family? 

Me: Sweetie I'd love to. When do you want me to meet them?

Sal: Soon baby. Alright I gotta go. They're starting. 

Me: Bye Sal. Good luck. Don't get punished. 

Sal: Bye Sue.

I'm so happy Sal called me up. I feel like my day just became good. But then I remembered that he'd ask Q to help me move. I can't face Quinn again. My phone beeps after a couple of hours. I got a text. From Quinn. 

 

"Hey Susan. Brian here. Sal texted me. When do I swing by?"

 

I don't reply. Then my phone rings. I answer. 

Me: Hello? 

Q: Hey Doll. Brian here. So when do you want me?

Me: I don't. 

Q: Haha funny girl. When do I help you with the move? You can't carry all that stuff by yourself. 

Me: I'm strong. You don't know me.

Q: I kinda do. **chuckles

Me: Oh shut the fuck up.

Q: You're pissed about yesterday aren't you? You never said no you know. You kissed me back. In fact you held me while I kissed you and pleasured you. You fucking orgasmed. You liked it. I know you did. You may hate me but I know you like me and you're lying to yourself. I don't know what fucked up issues you have but I know you like me and you liked what I did to you. Don't lie to yourself. Don't lie to me. Just say the word and I'll stop.

And this is the problem. I don't want him to stop. I want him. So bad. 

Me: Quinn. Sal is your friend. I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you. Stop it Quinn. 

And I almost sob

Q: You know what. You want to believe you're a nice person and you want to be loyal to Sal. But I know you also want me. It's normal to want other people. Monogamy isn't normal. You want to believe that you don't like me but you do. So much. And this is why you're crying aren't you?

Who the fuck is this guy? He continued.

Q: I really like you and I don't want you see you cry and unravel. I'll stop. But I'll always like you. And I don't want to see you unhappy. But when you want me to fuck you I'll fuck you well, you won't remember your name you know. Well I guess you kinda do. By the way Susan I really like Abbie. And Sal is like the brother I never had.

Me: Why the fuck are you messing with my sanity?

Q: The only person messing with your sanity is you. Figure out what you want doll. And give me a call when you do.

I smile a bit. 

Me: I finish work by 7. I'll be home by 7.30. Bring the guys over. I got a lot of stuff.

Q: I'll be there. Don't trust yourself alone with me now do you? I can carry a lot. I'm strong that way. I used to be a fireman you know.

Oh fuck. I think I just became wet. This man makes me sad, and happy and horny, all at the same time. Fuck. How hot would he look in a uniform though.

Q: Uh Susan hello? Are you ok?

Me: Just bring the guys over Brian. 7.30.

Q: Fine I'll get Joe and James. Now smile and chill. Bye Susan. 

Me: Bye Quinn.

I don't understand how this man makes me feel a plethora of emotions at the same time. I do like him. Physically. He's rough. A man's man, rough around the edges. I think that's what appeals to me. But no I think the attraction goes beyond the physical. He does understand me. Or is he manipulating me into getting in bed with him? Who the fuck would pull such a stunt on his best friend and his girlfriend? A fucking psycho. That's what. Brian's a fucking psycho. And I am crazy fruit loops. All this shit is making me crazy and I have a meeting in a while. I check my drawers and I'm all out of cigarettes. I walk towards Connor's desk. He smokes.

"Hi Connor", I say.

"Hey Susan. Damn you look fierce. How's the RXCola presentation coming up? Ya all set?", he asked.

"Man I'm nervous. They rejected the last two ideas. If they reject another I'm so fired.", I say. 

"Naah Suze, you're the MVP. Plus we make a good team. Don't be nervous, and don't fuck shit up.", he tries to make me feel ok. Connor and I were friends since high school.

"Man I'd kill for a smoke.", I said.

"Girl I quit. Last week.", he said. Of course.

"No you didn't. Liar.", I say and I dragged a drawer and picked out a fresh pack.

"Ugh girl you spoil me, race you to the roof?", he was excited. He's the only one who's sane in this lot.

"No let's walk. And hey no more business talk.", I declare.

"Fine.", he said.

"So how's Oliver?", I asked.

"Oliver's amazing", he winked and we laughed                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious and hot.


	19. The Move (Getting Closer to the Boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She moves in with Sal... and connects with the boys...

The presentation went really well. RXCola liked what Connor and I had to offer and all in all it was a great day. We were walking outside. 

"Finally. They liked it.", I cheered.

"They had to. It's one of our best.", said Connor. 

"Holidays just became so much better.", I said.

"Yes. Speaking about holidays, what's your plan? You hangin' with Sal?", Connor asked. 

"Yeah. Actually I'm having a Christmas party. You could bring Oliver?", I insisted. Connor is a total party person.

"Alright.", he said.

"I'll text you the details. I'd love to meet the one who's responsible for this silly smile of yours.", I say patting his back.

"Yes I'll bring Oliver. Maybe I'll meet Sal who's responsible for this glow. You all dolled up for him right?", he asked chuckling. 

"I'm moving in with him today Con. The guys are helping me move.", I say.

"What guys?", he asked.

"Joe, Murr, and Q? Watch the damn show Connor.", I say.

"Isn't Abbie dating that Q guy?", he asked.

"How'd you know?", I asked.

"She won't shut up about Q. I think she really likes this one.", he said. Abbie and Connor almost never talk so this is kinda surprising. 

"It's too early to say. Who loves anyone these days?", I say.

"Do you love this Sal guy?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you love Oliver?", I reply raising my eyebrow.

We both don't really say anything. Connor and I didn't have great experiences with men and maybe this is the one keyword which binds us together. That and our penchant for clothes and shoes and bags and finer things. Connor has been my rock in the toughest times yet somehow I can't tell him about my problem with Quinn.

"I probably shouldn't say this but you probably shouldn't move in with Sal if you're having doubts.", he said. 

"I have no doubts. Its not that serious I guess. We're two consenting adults and we're having so much fun right now. He even asked me if I wanted to meet his parents. What does that mean Connor?", I ask.

"Oh girl, he loves you. Loves you enough to introduce you to the family. Definitely serious. You can still back out you know.", he said.

"You think so? I love him you know. I really do. He treats me so well and frankly its a refreshing change than being treated like a piece of tissue. I think he may be the one.", I say. Connor's eyes widened.

"You deserve to be treated well. Everyone does. Just don't rush into things. Remember Vernon?", he said.

"Vernon who?", and we both laughed. 

"So do you want a ride?", he asked.

"I'll catch a cab. Don't worry.", I said.

"I insist.", he said and we both got in his BMW.

Connor and I are close not only because we were in the same college or the same office but also because we dated briefly in college. Connor at that time didn't understand himself so he experimented. After three months of dating, he came out and identified as a gay man. I was definitely hurt but we worked through it and are now closer than ever. I look at him and we both smile at each other.

I get a text from Quinn.

"Do I need to pick you up?"

I text him.

"Coming with a friend. Be there in 10"

He replied. 

"Boys and I will see you soon :D"

Connor speaks, "Who are you texting?"

"It's Q, they'll be there in 15 minutes.", I say.

"Oh. Ok.", he replies and drives. 

We reach there earlier and the boys meet us after. I introduce them to each other.

"So guys this is my best friend Connor, and Connor these are the guys, Brian, Joe, and James. Sal isn't here but you'll meet him after. Please sit down and I'll get you some tea?", I ask.

"Do you have beer?", Brian asked.

"Yes. Ok so everyone wants beer?", I ask. 

"I don't drink.", says Joe 

"Juice ok for you?", I ask

"Sure. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?", he asked. Oh God what's he gonna ask. About Brian? No. 

We walk into the kitchen while the guys talk.

"I hope you don't mind Susan but I need a favour.", Joe said.

"Sure, what do you want?", I ask.

"You know my girlfriend Bessy right?", he asked. I always thought her name was Betty. 

"Yeah, we met at the party.", I say.

"I am going to propose.", Joe said.

"Oh Joe that's awesome. I'm so happy for you guys.", I say.

"Yeah this is where I kinda need you. I need to buy her a ring. I don't know what would she like so I thought I'd ask for your help. Would you help me select a ring?", he asked.

"Of course. I'm honoured you asked me. When do you want to go?", I ask.

"Tomorrow ok with you?", he asked. 

"Sure. Call me.", I say.

I bring out some beer and sandwiches for the guys while Joe drinks some orange juice. The guys were talking.

"I like your suit man.", said Murr to Connor. 

"It's all about the cut. I'll give you my tailor's card. He's amazing.", Connor said. Glad to see them two bonding. Q on the other hand just stares at me. He has beautiful brown eyes which seem to peer into the depth of my soul. I don't think he's gonna like what he sees. 

"Come get bitches", says Joe and we all eat and drink. I haven't really had a drink since that day and I don't even feel like drinking. I grab some juice. 

"You're not drinking?", said Connor and Quinn looked intently in my direction. This guy is bugging me.

"Not in the mood now.", I say sipping my orange juice.

The guys then help me load my suitcases in Q's jeep. Since there was only place for two, Connor and Murr and Joe drove in Joe's car while Q and I went in his jeep. Why does this always happen to me? The guys drove on. We followed. 

"Hey Suzie", Q said.

"Quinn", I replied.

"So here we are.", he said. This flirty asshole.

"Here we are.", I repeated. 

"You look gorgeous. Love the dress. Love the lipstick.", he said licking his lips. I felt weird down there. Warm like. I love Sal. I really do. I can scream it from the mountaintops. But I'd be lying if I say that Brian Quinn does absolutely nothing for me.

"Thank you Brian.", I smile.

"Sal is one lucky guy. How could he leave you alone for a minute?". I felt uncomfortable yet horny, two emotions Brian brings out in me.

"He's a great guy Brian. He fulfills his promises and keeps his words. He's a good man. That's why I love him." I'd hoped this would shut him up and maybe knock some sense into him. He's my friend's boyfriend for fuck's sake. 

"He is. But are you a good girl? I think not.", he smirked. I am beyond turned on. I wanted to fuck him. Right in this jeep. I am wearing my sexy underwear today after all. He trails his fingers on my leg. I let out a deep breath.

"You're such a bad bad girl. Aren't you Suzie Q?", he looked into my eyes. Brian has beautiful eyes. We look at each other and I bite my lower lip. He stopped the car and we kissed. Kissed like there is no tomorrow. He then grabbed my hair and yanked them and went for my neck. As much as I loved it I had to make it stop.

"Please stop.", I moaned. I loved it. But it's so wrong. 

He went on.

"Oh!" I moaned "Stop, uh Brian!"

He looked at me and said, "look at you. Why would I ever stop?"

I shuddered. He then said, "Sexy dress. He's an idiot for not being here".

"I'm an idiot for being in your car and letting you have your way with me.", I muttered

"I bet you're wearing something sexy underneath yes? I want a peek.", he says.

"No Quinn, just drop me to Sal's. The guys must've already reached.", I said. I didn't want people to know about Q.

"And you think I care because?", he asked.

"I'm your friend's girlfriend for fuck's sake. You're dating Abbie. Stop whatever this is Quinn.", I screamed angrily. 

"Do you know that? Because you are leading me on. You lead me on and then you give me the cold shoulder. What the fuck is wrong with you? If you don't want me to kiss you then don't look at me like that.", he said angrily. 

"I never led you on. The date thing was a mistake. A MISTAKE. Just like the night you touched me and now. Why are you doing this to Sal?", I said.

"When I came over you didn't make me stop. You wanted that. You had pleasure. Just like you did today. You may love Sal or whatever but you want me. Just say you don't and I'll never bother you again. Ever. And we will never speak of this or that night again. You stay with Sal and I'll be with Abbie. Ok?", he said. Fair enough. Except he's right. I want him and Sal. How is this even possible? I don't want him to stop.

"I want you to stop Brian", I said in a low voice.

"Then I will stop.", Brian said. I could feel he was disheartened. But it is the right thing to do.

We had a quiet drive to Sal's place. It was awkward. 

We almost reached. Much before the guys. How was this possible? 

"You should fix your hair and face.", said Brian. I check myself. Fuck he's right. And he tells me now? I fix my hair and put on some lipstick. He laughs. 

"You're so beautiful.", he said. 

"Thanks Brian.", I smile at him and he smiles back. Brian can be nice at times.

His phone rings and he goes to answer it. I get a text from Sal.

"Sorry baby girl for not being there. Hope the guys are helping you. They think the world of you. I'll be home late. See you at night. :*"

I reply

"I bonded with the guys. Connor wanted to meet you. You better see me at night or I'll run away. :p"

He texts back immediately

"Wear something sexy. :*"

I reply

"Somebody's a horndog"

He replied

"Someone is after all the sexiest woman ever. Gotta go. See you at night. Love you."

I reply back

"I love you too."

And then I hear Quinn say that the boys will be here soon. They stopped to get beer and pizza and donuts. I smile and we wait.

"You know this stuff isn't all that much. Only me would've been enough.", he said.

"I think you'd be better off with some help from your friends Quinn.", I say and chuckle.

They come back. They're talking like they've been friends for ages.

"This is a sweet ride Connor", Murr said. I like Murr, he has a fine taste.

"Thanks James". Connor smiled. Are they flirting? I'm pretty sure Murr is straight. 

"Dude call me Murr. You're in the gang now.", he said and they smiled.

Then I hear Joe saying, "Can we just get Suze all set up now?"

"Alright Joe, you'll get to eat the donuts soon", said Q and we all laughed. Joe takes a donut and shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

"How do you do that?", I say.

"I'm hungry", says Joe and we all laugh.

"You're always hungry Joe", says Murr and we all laugh. 

.....................

The guys help me set my stuff and then we lounge. I've changed into my comfortable track pants and tank top. We were eating pizza and the donuts and beer. Well Joe and I drank juice. Apart from those Q incidents the day was a good one. And then I get a call from Sal.

Apparently Sal was staying at his parents today and I'd have to be here alone. I didn't want to be alone. I don't mention it to the guys.

We're having fun. Connor gels well with everyone so it was smooth sailing. Q's phone beeps.

"So Sal isn't going to be here. He doesn't want you to be alone. He's asked me to stay with you." Q says. He sounds so monotonous. Like he doesn't want this. Fucker.

"Oh no Q I don't want to impose. What about Abbie?", I say.

"Oh Abbie is on a trip. Work related.", he says. "I wouldn't leave my girl alone", he said. Of course you won't. 

"Its ok. I can manage", I say.

Murr said, "Why don't we all stay?" I love you man.

Joe says, "Because I've got Bessy at home". 

I look at Connor and he looks at me. "I have a date.", he said. I didn't say a word. 

Murr's phone rings. He goes to answer it. He comes back in a good mood.

"You remember that girl I met on set? She finally agreed to go out with me!", he sounded happy. I wasn't. 

"Oh that's amazing Murr.", I say, "Good luck!"

"I'm sorry I can't stay. Q's great company though", he said. Of course. 

We all eat and the guys leave. Then it was Q and I. Its like the universe conspired for us to be together. 

We hang out. Watching TV and everything. It was late. 

"Do you want to eat something? ", I say.

"You look delicious! ", he said and laughed. I'll kill him someday.

"Quinn", I say and I throw a pillow at him. He throws one back. We pillow fight. 

We come closer and he kisses me and I'm kissing him back. 

"You're so fucking sexy", he says. He's touching my breasts and I get hornier and start to grind on him.

"Me likey very much", says Q and I laugh and then he gets on top of me. 

 

      

You can pretty much guess what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell?!?


	20. The Holidays I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 part of the holiday chapter. That's enough summary.

Its almost been a week since I moved in with Sal and I'm loving it. Well mostly. Now that we live together I see how busy he is. I am busy too but he's busier. I feel lonely. Not the point of moving in together. Also it's almost been a week since I slept with Brian (thrice, once on the couch, then the master bedroom, and of course the shower). Since then I've mostly been avoiding him and his calls and texts. But I can't today. Today's my Holiday Party. Everyone will be here. Murr and his date would be here, Joe and Bessy would be here, Connor and Oliver would be here, Sal and I are hosting the party, and obviously Q and Abbie would be there. 

I can't even face Abbie. At work I usually avoided her and if I'm unsuccessful I make some random excuse. I'm pretty sure she's onto me and Brian. Even Connor found it weird that I'm ignoring the woman I made him be friends with. Basically I've ruined everything just for that one encounter with Brian. I can't take it anymore. I needed to tell someone. I did try. 

Joe and I have gotten closer. He's smart and perceptive, and oh those baby blue eyes. He can really make me laugh- which is why I decided I'd confide in him. When he called me next day to go ring shopping, I cleared my schedule, partly to help him and mostly for my sanity. I like his spontaneity. He planned to propose during the party so I let him in on the organising with Murr, Connor, and I. We selected the most beautiful ring ("Only the best for my love", Joe said and I tore up, the store clerk thought we were a couple and we both laughed and all I thought was what would I do if Sal ever proposed. I came up blank) and after lunch when Joe asked me what was bugging me because I seemed distant these days, all I could say was "I'm so happy for you and Bessy", and I started crying. In short, Quinn really fucked me hard. 

It was the last day of work and I was in the break room making some coffee. Abbie comes storming in the room. She seemed angry. Fuck. She knows. 

 

~*ABBIE'S POV*~

I love the holidays. They're the best. This one especially is because I am not single (well when am I ever) but I'm with Brian Quinn. Brian Fucking Quinn. Who'd know I'd ever be with a celebrity I've been obsessed with? It's all thanks to Susan. Oh Susan is the best. I love her. But I don't think she likes me because she's been so distant. She won't even look at me in the eye. 

Does she hate me? Why would she? I'm her only girl friend here, if Connor doesn't count that is, she's treating me worse than he treats me and he's such a bitch. Oh I know, its because I scored the Sapphire campaign. Of course. I mean the RXCola campaign was good but it was to be mine. It feels that she wants everything I want. No I'm just being stupid. Am I?

Why does Susan have to have everything? She got the Cola campaign and everyone knows that Cola trumps Pantyhose. She's so getting that raise and the holiday bonus. No fair. I wanted that bonus. I wanted to surprise Brian for Christmas. Get him that game he wants so bad. I placed an advanced order for it but I couldn't get it. I had to stand in line for it. Seven fucking hours. And all I get is "Thanks babe"? Why is he so cold and distant? Why can't he be like Sal? Sal is so amazing. Gem of a man. The way he treats Susan is relationship goals. Like there is no other woman. I think he's gonna propose. I mean they're already living together and I saw Susan Google-ing engagement rings. Brian hasn't even asked me to move in. Or ever say "I love you". Is it even worth it? I get it that he's had bad luck with women but maybe take a leap of faith? I get a text from Q which said, "We need to talk." What the fuck?

Oh I need coffee. I walk towards the break room. And I see Susan. She looks so pale. Like she's seen a ghost. 

***

 

She definitely knows. Oh. But how did she? Did Brian break it off? Did he tell her? What do I do? Do I run? Ugh she's here.

"Hey", she says.

"Hi Abbie. How are you doing? ", I say.

"I'm ok. The Sapphire campaign is almost done with."

"Great. You didn't RSVP for the party. Are you and Brian coming?" Please don't. 

"Yeah about that Susan, we're probably not coming. I'm not sure. I'll let you know." Oh thank God, I can't see Brian. You're an angel Bee.

"Are you sure Bee? You and Q will be missed."

"I don't even know if there's a Bee and Q anymore. I think he's going to break it off soon. Look.", she shows me the text.

"Oh Bee, are you sure it means something bad? Talk to him." It always means something bad. 

"You think so? Oh I hope so. He hasn't even told me he loved me and seems really distant. I think he's hooking up with other women."

"Are you hooking up with other people Bee?"

"God no Suze, I love him. He hasn't even told me he did. I think I'll break it off before he does. I mean look at you and Sal. You're probably getting married soon right?" Huh what?!?

"Bee it's only been a month. You can't rush him. Wait. And no we're not getting married anytime soon. Sal is busy with the show and the toirs and the podcast and I am busy with my work. Why would you even think that?" 

"I saw you Google-ing engagement rings."

I laughed. "Oh Abbie, its not for me. Don't tell anyone ok?", I tell her about the whole deal about Joe proposing to Bessy.

"Aww. Its gonna happen during the party? I'm definitely coming. And I'm bringing Q. He wouldn't wanna miss it." Fuck me and my big mouth.

"No no no don't tell Q. Think of something else ok? 

"Okay Suze. By the way, happy holidays."

"Happy holidays Bee", we hug.

"Do you want help with the party preps?"

"Its mostly done. I guess you could cook up something?"

"Sure. Brian and I will see you today."

"Yay!" Oh bummer

Connor, Abbie, and I go out and have sushi for lunch. I don't feel uneasy anymore with Abbie. What if I tell her? Should I tell Connor? Should I keep it to myself? Oh what am I going to do?

 

We drive to my place and after decorating the place, everyone go back to their place. Sal is out and I am all alone. I light up a cigarette and I smoke contemplating what to do. 

 

The doorbell rings and I open the door. 

 

Brian is standing at my doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's he doing here?


	21. The Holidays II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 part of the holiday story. Not giving away the gist.

"What are you doing here Brian?", I ask but he gets in quickly and kisses me. Before I could stop him I find myself kissing him back with the same vehemence. 

"I see you've missed me! I missed you too Susan", he says stroking my hair. I don't know why I love his touch yet hate it at the same time. I can't decribe this feeling. 

"Why weren't you returning my calls and texts Susan?", he asked. Is he a fucking psycho? 

"Because Brian I don't want to see you or talk to you. You make me highly uncomfortable and honestly I think you're psychotic. Total nuts. How can you do this to Sal and Abbie? You have to stop doing this.", I say. I know its my fault also but when he's around me, touching me, I just can't help myself.

"Really Sue? I'm the psychotic one here? I'm not nuts. You probably are. You definitely are. How can you do this to Sal and Abbie? You have to stop doing this!", he says stroking my leg.

I know what you're thinking. The stupid slut is at it again fucking the friend but you've never had such a situation. The temptation and the lust and the danger is enough for anyone to make them mad. Brian Quinn makes me wanna fuck him so hard. Its maddening really. 

"Why are you doing this to me Brian?", I almost let out a deep breath when I say this because his fingers are trailing around my chest.

He sniffs around. "What's that smell? Do you smoke?", he asks. I point to the cigarette in the ashtray. 

"You know Sal and I used to sneak cigarettes during our high school years. Oh man. I almost quit. Why didn't you tell me you smoke? The cigarette afer sex is necessary babe." Why is he talking about Sal? He's weird. Or am I weird? He takes it and smokes it. "Marlboro girl eh? I like", he says and I take it from him. I smoke. 

"You look so hot when you're smoking. Sal knows? Oh obviously he does. I think he's only dating you for the bad girl appeal.", he mutters. I blow smoke in his face.

"Actually Quinn, he wants me to meet his family.", I take another puff when I say this. He looks shocked.

"The fuck? No. Are you serious?", he takes it and smokes.

"Very. I want you to stop Quinn.", I say and I take my cigarette back.

He takes it and puffs one and says, "Tell me to stop and I will. Like you mean it.", and he starts fingering me. His magic fingers. And I all I could say was, "Oh!", and he kissed me. 

We had sex again. And again. 

I walk to the toilet but he grabs my hand and gestures me to sit. 

"We need to talk Suze", he said. He sounded serious. Is it good or bad?

"Alright Quinn. Shoot."

"I know you love Sal. And Sal loves you."

"Yes that is true."

"I love you Susan. I really do. I mean I know you don't love me but I do."

"Oh Brian."

"Come with me. We have something special, you and I. I'll leave Abigail and you can call it quits with Salvatore."

"She loves you Brian. You will not leave her. You dare not leave her."

"What do we then keep hooking up like this? This isn't healthy."

"You can stop it. You should stop it. Please stop it."

"You don't want me to. Stop lying. "

"Quinn, what we have is not healthy. Sure we like fucking each other but we're with different people. People we love and who love and trust us. We just can't ruin our relationships with them."

"But I love you Bishop. "

"No you don't Brian. And I don't love you. I love what you do to me. It isn't healthy. And oh it's so wrong. We have to stop."

"How can you say this? You're a cold woman Bishop."

"I'm being practical Brian. Tell Abbie you love her and treat her well. She's crazy about you. You're her boyfriend. You love her."

"Fine. This can never happen again. But I'll always love you Bishop. I don't care if you don't love me back. My love is enough for both of us.", he tucks a lock of hair behind my ear and kisses me while caressing my face. I kiss him. I think I love him too but I'll never say it.

"Hey Brian. You may be really nice but what you're doing to me isn't nice at all. Be a good boyfriend to Abbie. For my sake."

He glares at me in anger and dresses up to leave. I keep looking at him. He looks good naked. And I can't believe all that length was ever inside of me. I've gotten used to Sal's so Brians didn't hurt at all. Oh that butt.

"Goodbye Susan.", he looks at me then at the ground. He walked out with his head down.

"Bye Brian. Oh wait.", he smiles at me.

"Will I see you and Abbie tonight at the party?" I actually want to see him. I don't think he's ever been more eloquent than he was today. Why can't men ever talk about their feelings? 

"Yes you will. Take care Bishop." He looked really sad. Does Brian Quinn actually love me? I don't think so. I hate the way he treats me and who does this to his friend? 

"You too Quinn. Give Abbie my love."

He slams the door on the way and walks out. What just happened? I start crying. Does this mean that Brian and I will never hookup anymore? Why am I thinking of him when I have Sal? 

I look at the time and its 6pm. Connor and Joe will be here soon. I go to take a quick shower but the doorbell rings. It's Sal. We kiss and we take a shower together. 

 

I really fucking hate myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting so complicated and hot right now.


	22. The Holidays III (MAJOR FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 part of the holiday story. Till now the story is based in 2010 going 2011. MAJOR FLUFF.

After having sex with both Brian and Sal, I got ready. Sal wore a red plaid shirt and slacks with black tie and I wore a red dress with black tights and flats. He looked so hot. I actually think he's gaining more muscle. He looks leaner. Mama likey.

"Babe have you been going to the gym?", I ask him.

"You noticed.", he said and he kissed me. I am really an awful person but Brian is to blame too.

"Are you ok? You seem really distant these days. What's bugging ya?", he asked. Oh Sal. My sweet kind lover Sal.

"I'm fine. Great actually. Joe's gonna propose. Tonight. During the party. Oh I want it to turn out amazing. I chose the ring you know.", I blabbed. I had to. It was either this or how Quinn ravaged me in his house.

"What? Oh my God!!! He didn't tell me. Oh is this why you were Google-ing engagement rings?" Why the fuck is everyone peeking into my computer/cellphone? 

"Did you check my cellphone or computer?"

"For a moment I was scared but I wanted something more serious. So I decided to get one for you." What the actual fuck?

"And when did you get it Sal?"

"Like a week ago. Joe went with me. Son of a bitch was smiling so much. Now I get why! Oh man!"

"So you picked out a ring for me?!?"

"Yeah baby girl. I love you. And I would love to have a future with you." He gets the ring from his cupboard. Its exactly the kind of ring I liked when I went with Joe. Why wouldn't he tell me? Sal gets down on a knee.

"Susan Elaine Bishop!"

"Oh Sal!"

"Susan, I love you so much that I don't want to spend a minute without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

I start to cry.

"Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano, boy that's a mouthful, haha", I laugh. It's a nervous laugh. I just fucked your best friend almost an hour ago.

"Please get serious here darling." Sal means business. Focus. 

" Yes sorry babe. I love you too. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes! Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes! Oh Sal!", I scream with joy. I guess I made my decision. I gotta get rid of Quinn.

He slides the ring and I kiss him and we make love again.

We're lying in bed and I look at the time. Its 6.45pm. Why aren't the boys here yet? 

"Umm Sal this is such a beautiful ring. Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life baby girl."

"Sal I haven't met your parents and you haven't met mine. Also its just been 3 months. Don't you think we're rushing into commitment way too fast?"

"Suzie baby, I'm a grown man, I know what I feel and I know what to do about it. Do you want this?" We do have a ten year age gap. 

"I do. I really do. But don't you think we'd steal Joe's thunder when he proposes to Bessy tonight? Are you just doing it because Joe's doing it?"

"I'm fucking 35 years old ok! I know what I'm doing! Stop psychoanalysing me ok?", he screamed and I am actually scared. I thought of telling him about Brian but now I won't because Sal will definitely kill him.

"Salvatore, baby, I love you. Of course I'd love to marry you. So do we tell everyone today?"

"Fuck yes! Heck I was thinking of getting you the ring the week after we started dating. And its gonna be four months on 30th December." Aww♥ he remembered the date.

"Let's just get dressed now. People will be here any minute.", I say and we get dressed.

"I can't wait to tell the world you're mine.", he holds my hand.

"For somebody who's so private you sure give out a lot", I say chuckling and we kiss. 

.............

The doorbell rings. I open the door. Its Connor and Oliver.

"Hey Susan", Connor hugs me.

"Connor Rhodes", he introduces himself to Sal, "You must be Sal.", he said. 

"That's a strong handshake Connor.", Sal said and they both laughed. 

"Hi I'm Oliver Harmon", Oliver introduced himself to me. He looked so different from Connor' s usual type but he seemed hot in his own way. Not the muscular type but lean built. His muddy brown hair done casually and his outfit was a nice contrast to Connor's blond styled ahir and preppy outfit.

"Hi Oliver. I'm Susan. So glad to meet you."

"Likewise", he said.

"Gentlemen what would you like to drink?", asked Sal. Connor opted for whiskey on the rocks and Oliver wanted beer. Where did these two meet? Do I really want to know?

"And what do you want babe?", Sal asked. 

"Nothing for now." Sal and Connor drank whiskey while I got Oliver a beer.

Connor and Sal got to talking amd I could hear them laughing. Glad they're getting on well. I talk to Oliver. 

"So how'd you two meet Oliver?", I ask.

"Connor didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't. Would you tell me?"

"We actually met in a coffee shop."

"For reals?" Does Connor even drink coffee at coffee shops?

"Yeah. I was stood up and I saw him having problems with his laptop so I fixed it and he bought me a cappuccino. We've been hanging out ever since."

"Oh! Interesting! "

"What's more interesting is that you're engaged to Sal Vulcano. Yes I'm a big fan of the show. Joe's my favourite. Will he be here tonight?"

"Definitely. Sal proposed about half an hour ago. Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?"

"I'm jealous. Sal's actually hot. He actually looks great these days. Getting in shape for the woman?"

"Why don't you ask him?", I say and we both laugh. 

"So you two divas are friends now?", Connor chimes in.

"Well I like him better than you.", I say.

"Oh puhlees girl, you'd be lost without me. Forgot the college time."

"Didn't you two date back then?", said Oliver and all of four of us looked at each other. Awkward silence ensues until the doorbell rings. Murr and his date came along with Joe and Bessy. I could see the excitement in Joe's eyes.

"Hi guys", I say and I hug the guys. I introduce Oliver to everyone and we all mix up. Then after sometime the bell rings and Abbie and Q join the party.

"Hey everyone, Bee and Q are here.", I say and everyone greets each other.

The men then separate to talk while us girls lounge out in the living room. We talk for a while until Abbie asks me to get the appetisers she made from the kitchen. Abbie loves cooking. 

"Oh my God! Susan Elaine Bishop! You're engaged! ", she almost screams with excitement and I shush her. "Not before Joe proposes ok?", I say. Abbie seems really cheerful today.

"Say Bee you look really cheerful today. Sup?"

"Oh Suze!", she says twirling her way blonde lock, "Brian said he loved me. Oh God, I'm so happy. He like came to my place and just kissed me and made love. No word until we're lying in bed and he told me he loved me. Isn't this great?" Too much info as usual. What the fuck is wrong with Brian Quinn?

"Girl I'm so happy for you!", I cheer. Its fake obviously. Brian is not in it for the right reasons. I think I ruined Bee's life by introducing her to Brian.

"Likewise. Let's get the food out.", she says and we get the food out. Bessy and Shontelle help us with the snacks. Between the food that I prepared and Abbie prepared and some snacks which I ordered out, we could feed an entire small village.

The party was going on really well. Everyone gelled with everyone in true holiday spirit. Then Joe gathers everyone around and then he proposed to Bessy. Almost all of us girls and Murr had tears in his eyes. Heck Bessy couldn't speak and nodded yes. It was really beautiful to watch. Not as beautiful as the way Sal did it but Sal is a really private person.

We're all drinking to celebrate and when Sal got really drunk, he declared that he had proposed to me earlier before the party. Eveyone seemed happy. I looked around the room but I couldn't find Brian.

Everyone congratulated me and Sal yet my heart wasn't in it. Why are my eyes looking around for Brian when I'm standing next to my love Sal? Do I really love Brian Quinn?

I look around and he's not there. I ask around and no one has any idea really until Abbie said that something had come up and Brian had to leave. Oh sure. "Something" came up. I really really wanted to call him and go to him but it'd seem awkward. Heck the whole situation is so fucking awkward. 

I try to think what I should do until I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Bessy.

"Hey Susan, Joe told me what you did for us. Thank you so much!", she hugged me hard.

"Haha you're welcome dear. ", I said.

"I love the ring. I'd have chosen the same. You should look at my Pinterest board."

"Sal looked at mine and that's how he got this", I say showing my ring to her.

"Look at us lucky ladies getting a ring on it.", she said and we both laughed.

We went back to the party and drank some more. I got the courage to call Brian. I kept calling him but it kept going to voicemail.

"Brian I'm really sorry but I choose Sal over you. I love him. He's the love of my life"

 

After two shots

"Brian come back, it ain't a party without you. Where are you? I miss you. Come back Quinn!"

 

After four shots

"Aye Quinn where are you? One last game before jail?"

 

And my phone rings after a while.

"What's the meaning of this last message doll?", he breathes into the phone and I feel wet.

"Exactly what it should.", I said giggling. I was so drunk then.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid bitch! I mean you're engaged to Sal now. You took the ring after like what an hour after we fucked? I don't know what problems you have but you stay the fuck away from me. I can't believe I ever loved you."

"I love you too Quinn. I can't stop thinking about you", I sobbed.

"Well you're engaged to Sal now. You move so quick. You're the worst person I've ever met. I don't want to be near you. I wish you a happy life with Sal. FUCK YOU SUZIE Q!", he screamed.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO BRIAN!!!", I screamed and looked around if anyone heard me but everyone was busy partying so no one heard me. I wiped my tears and joined the party.

 

The booze flowed and the food was delicious and everyone was happy. Even Abbie was happy for she really didn't miss Brian. Alcohol makes everything fun. Apart from losing Brian, everything was fun and it was a memorable party to celebrate the holidays. 2010 was a wonderful year and I hoped 2011 would be equally amazing. 

...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well?


	23. 2011/Meeting Sal's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story begins after a month of the party. Susan meets Sal's family.

AFTER A MONTH

 

After the party which was a success, Sal and I went on a trip to Rome. It was so beautiful and I had an amazing time with him. I guess I can get used to being Sal's wife. I had left Quinn a couple of messages but he didn't respond so I guess that problem just solved itself. I hadn't opened my Twitter, Facebook or Instagram in ages so when I did I was bombarded with notifications. Tons of notifications. People do take their fandoms seriously.

When we returned we decided to meet his parents. We drove to Staten Island from Manhattan where we lived. 

"I hope your parents like me.", I said holding his hand. The engagement ring looks so beautiful on my hand.

"They will babe. They will.", he took my hand and kissed it. 

"It matters a lot to me. To be liked by your family.", I said. It's true. I don't get on that well with my family. My parents are divorced actually. Do I tell him that?

"I get it. If I like you then they should like you too. Chill baby girl.", he said.

"Sal I need to tell you something.", I said. "My parents were divorced when I was two. My father lives in London while my mother lives in the Upper East Side with her second husband."

"It's ok. Mine separated when I was four. I'm really close to both of them though. More to my mother I guess. Mom and Jenna.", he said.

"Jenna is your younger sister right?", I asked, "Is she back now?"

"Yes and yes. Good memory Bishop!", he said. 

"Why thank you, Salvatore", I say and I kiss him on the cheek. He looks good clean shaven and with a beard, "I'm closer to daddy, I mean my father, hahaha", I chuckle. I still call my father daddy. "I didn't like it that instead of being with daddy full time, I lived with mother and Byron."

"Its ok Susan. Really", he said.

"Anyways living in the Upper East Side really got to me. I'm not really preppy per se so I acted out a lot. Smoked, drank, did drugs, slept around. Well until college. Then I sobered up.", I said. Sal was so wide eyed.

"Oh so I wasn't wrong when I called you a bad girl.", he chuckled. Oh thank god for his humour.

"No Sir. I really gave Vera nightmares. ", I said. Shit. I haven't really got the habit of calling my mother "mother".

"Vera? Did you really call your mother by her name? That's bad Susan! ", he said. I'm dating a really goody good guy. 

"Like I said, it was a phase Sally Boy. I sobered up when mother and Byron sent me to England to live with daddy. Sometimes when I talk to him I develop an accent.", I said.

"So you're half British?", he asked. 

"Yes I am. Well I've mostly lived here. I lived there for an year or two. Daddy's new family kinda bothered me.", I said. He didn't tell me much about his family life but from what I know about him he definitely hated that his parents separated and he loved his little sister Jenna.

"You dated Connor in college didn't you? How was that?", he asked.

"From high school to the first year of college. It was great actually. Mother and Byron loved him. For them he was perfect for me. I loved him. But then he told me that he wants to date men. We fought for a bit but we're really solid now. Him and Byron play golf sometimes.", I said.

"Alright. Well I'm not preppy. So I don't think your folks would like me.", he said. 

"Sal, I don't care. I love you and that's more than enough for me.", I say and he kisses me on the cheek. I decided to not tell him about my other hookups and Richard or Brian now. We drive for almost two hours until we reach his hometown.

"Well you know I'm multiracial. I'm a little bit of everything actually.", he said.

"I know babe. And I fucking love it.", I said and we reached his mother's house.

It was a nice cosy house. Vera probably wouldn't approve of Sal. Vera never approved of anything I ever did. From my hair and my posture to the clothes to the tattoos and everything else. No wonder I indulged in reckless behaviour. Hadn't it been for the wake up call that was Daddy and Connor, I would be dead in a ditch. Vera would call me being with Sal a reckless behaviour, and maybe talk of Vernon here and there. I want to elope.

I met his mother and his father. They seemed to be real nice folks, but then again Vera amd Byron seem real nice people too. 

"Oh Salvatore! She's beautiful. Where did you find this one?", his mother said. I chuckled. I like her.

"Let the girl come in atleast!", his father said. His father is really handsome. A silver fox.

"Hi I'm Jenna. It's nice to finally meet you in person.", she said.

"Likewise Jenna. I'm so glad to meet your family Sal.", I said smiling. 

We talked and talked about Sal until Jenna looked at my left hand ring finger and screamed, "MAMMA, SAL PROPOSED TO HER!!!"

She came from the kitchen flailing her hands. She had the wooden stirrer she was using to make us some of her famous Italian food. 

"She's way too skinny", she said when I was clearly a size 4. She jokingly hit Sal who was drinking a beer with her wooden spoon and said, "Why didn't you tell us Sal?!!", and his father mostly cheered and patted him for "scoring a good one". 

I said, "I scored a good one Mr Vulcano.", and he said, " Call me dad honey. Would you like a beer?", he asked. 

"Oh no I am not in the mood right now.", I said and sipped my juice. 

We enjoyed the food and the wine pairing. Mrs Vulcano (she wanted me to call her mom but I just couldn't, I can't even call Vera mom easily) is an amazing cook and I asked her to give me her recipes which she said she would gladly.

I bonded well with his parents and Jenna. I can actually envision myself being Sal's wife and being a part of his family. But will my parents like him? I know daddy would, James Bishop is an easy going man, but Vera Bishop-Montgomery and Byron Montgomery probably won't. At least they don't set me up with random preppy blue blood men anymore. Not that I dislike but I'd like to venture on my own and I'd rather have multiple failures than just an arrangement. 

"See I told you they'd love you.", he said. 

"I love them too.", I said.

"And I love you", he said and we kiss.

"And I you Sal", I say and we walk up to Sal's old bedroom. 

"You have a racecar bed?!", I started laughing hard. 

He looked embarrassed. It was funny. 

"Oh Sally baby don't be embarrassed. It's kinda hot.", I said.

"It is?", he looked surprised. 

"We can make it!", I said with a cheshire grin.

"Oh you naughty naughty girl!!!", he said and we made out. Vehemently. Apparently we've been getting friskier by the day. I love it. 

My phone rang. It was Quinn. Fuck.

"Who's it baby?", Sal asked.

"Nobody important.", I said straddling him.

"You met my folks. When do I meet yours?", he asked tracing a line from my chest to my belly.

"Can't we elope?!?", I asked and laughed.

"No I want a proper wedding!!", he said and chuckled.

"Uh you're such a girl Sally", I say and laugh.

He turns me over and spanks me on my butt and said, "Who's a girl now Suzie Q?", and I say, "Oh daddy!", and he does it again.

I tell him I want to get on top and while rubbing on him I take my top off and he grinned.

"Maybe we could elope. Fuck it. I just want you.", he said and I took my bra off...


	24. Meeting My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're meeting her family. Susan's POV.

After meeting Sal's parents and hooking up in his old room (so many old feels) , we decided to hang out at his favourite places in Staten Island. He took me to a pizzeria near his old school. It was so nice to see the place  where my fiancé grew up. Fiancé. Funny word. I chuckle. He asked me what happened and I say nothing and chuckle.

We eat some delicious pizza and garlic bread. Sal apparently used to work here. Such a tight knit community. I love it how everyone around here is so close. Sal's cell beeps. Apparently Brian and Abbie are here. What? They're coming here in a few minutes. What? 

They reach here in a while. Brian looks leaner. Weaker actually. Abbie looks radiant though with that haircut. They actually look good together. 

"Hi guys", I say and I hug them both.

"Aye Sal", Quinn and Sal bond.

Abbie told me that they were visiting his parents. They've already met her folks (she was insistent) and today she met Quinn's parents. She said it went wonderful. She liked his family and her folks liked Quinn. Quinn can be really nice when he wants to. 

"That's great you guys! What did you do these holidays?", I asked.

"We met each others' parents.", Quinn said very non chalantly not disrupting eye contact for a single second. 

"So its getting serious with you guys. Great. You guys make such a wonderful couple.", I said. Why do I feel jealous right now when I have a loving fiancé like Salvatore? Vera would've smacked me right now. A woman should be anything but a whore she said.

"Well I love this one very much.", and he kissed her. Fuck you Quinn.

"Wow Quinn, I wish you guys all the best!", Sal said.

"I wish you my best Salvatore", he said looking at me. This asshole.

We ate and ate some more. When I'm nervous or angry I eat. And today I ate a lot. Sal loves women who eat. Well great. We ate and drank and then drove to our homes.

"I think they're looking for a place in Staten Island", Sal said.

"Abbie would never live there. She loves it here." Actually she'd move to Everest for Quinn but I won't say that.

"Well he wants to move in with her and nobody can get Q out of Staten."

"Do you want to move there Sal? "

"Not really. I'm happy where I am for now.", he said and held my hand. Not that I didn't like it there but I can't imagine myself living there. 

"I'll talk to mother. She'll be angry but atleast she'll be glad we didn't elope.", I said.

"Well I just want to meet your family. Tell me more.", he said.

"My mother met my father at a Beatles concert. She was a Park Avenue princess and daddy was her reason of acting out. They married but they were too different so it never worked out. She then married Byron and went to her original roots. Somehow I still believe that Vera and daddy love each other even if they can't stand each other." Kinda like how I feel about Quinn. Am I projecting that relationship onto this one? Quinn does remind me of daddy though.

"Alright. Well let me know when we could meet your moms and Byron", he said. 

"Sure babe", I said and we kissed.

Vera is gonna be so pissed when I call her.

.................

 

Its almost 11 and somehow Sal is sleeping. Must be tired. I pour myself some whiskey and light up a cigarette and call mother.

"Hey mom. It's me Sue", I said. 

"Susan darling. About time for the monthly call. Why can't you call more often? How are you?", Vera went on. We have this deal where if I call her once a month or maybe more, she'll let me be. I really love my pseudo-freedom.

"I'm great mom. How are you? How's everyone? Didn't you and Byron going somewhere for the vacations?"

"Mykonos. Came back two days ago. It was beautiful. Shipley was with her friends and Sabrina got a modelling contract. How is your job treating you? Why don't you work for Byron? Are you seeing someone?"

"Oh that's great. Yeah I got the holiday bonus. Well I shared that with Connor I mean so I'm not going to work for Byron anytime soon. And yeah we need to talk mom."

"How is Connor? Still swimming in the male pond? You guys were perfect together. Oh his jawline..."

"Yep. He's dating some guy named Oliver. Seemed nice. Too casual for him. Hahaha yeah you remember I was seeing Sal right?"

"You may have mentioned. Why don't you tell me about your life? What about Sal?"

"We're engaged!!"

"What?"

"Yes mom. He proposed to me in December. "

"Its January. It took you a month to tell me? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry mother. I really am. I didn't expect him to propose and I had been second guessing myself until I realised I love him. I love him so much. Do you want to meet him?"

"I have to. He's apparently your fiancé. Didn't you love Richard Vernon?  I remember you wanted to slit your veins when he dumped you." I had forgotten Vernon. Why did she have to remind me of him?

"Mother you hated Vernon. You'd love Sal. Please give him a chance."

"Vernon was a piece of shit. That druggie alcoholic yuppie. I heard he's going to marry that Freya girl. They'll have ugly babies those two ugly people. This Sal has a TV show doesn't he?" Vernon is gonna marry? What the fuck? What does Freya have that I don't? 

I laughed. Vera has her lovable moments. "Yes mother. Its called Impractical Jokers. Its getting famous. Richard is going to get married?"

"Well technically Freya is pregnant so he has to. It's the right thing to do. Yes I've heard Bree rave about it. You were on it?" Freya Kaye got knocked up?!? FUCK YEAH!!!

"Yes I was. I told you mom that's how we met, on his show. Youtube that episode. Maybe ask Bree to find it?"

"I will. So when does your fiancé want to meet? Byron and I are free tomorrow. "

"Tomorrow is great mom. We'll make time."

"Great. I'll tell Byron. Susan dear do you really love him?"

"I do mother. I do. We can't wait to meet you."

"Yes please be on time. 5 pm sharp."

"Sure mother. Good night. "

"Night baby. I love you."

"I love you too mom". I said and disconnected. Vera and I may have our differences but I know she loves me. I am the firstborn after all. 

............

 

"I am kinda nervous baby", Sal said while tying his tie.

"Don't be. I put in a good word. Wait let me help you with that", I say and tie his tie. 

"Look at us. Already like we're married. "

"Oh you", I say and I reach on my tip toes to kiss him. He picks me up in his arms and I embrace him while kissing him. This will never not be sexy.

We drove on for a while until we reached my parents' mansion. I could see that he was nervous and honestly so was I. Vera and Byron can be really nice but people are scared of them. We reached and their maid (my mother fires maids a lot) opened the door. 

"Please wait here Ms. Bishop, Mr and Mrs Montgomery will see you in a few minutes", she said. Very docile.

"Sure", I said, "How long have you been working here?"

"For about a month", she said.

"Congratulations for surviving that long", I said and she laughed.

"I heard that!", said Vera, "Get us some snacks Millie. And prepare the dining room".

"Yes madam", she said and ran away. Mrs Montgomery is a perfectionist. 

"So you must be Salvatore. You are a handsome lad I must say. And very funny. Yes I watched the show", mother said. She actually watched the show and liked it? Who is this woman?

"Thank you Mrs Montgomery.", said Sal. He sounded earnest as if he wanted her approval. 

"Byron will be joining us soon. He's in his study. Would you guys like a drink?", mother said.

"Juice for me. Sal?", I said. I didn't feel like drinking. 

"Whiskey", he said.

"Come on in", Vera said and we went into the living room. Everything was just the same. The same white and golden setting with dark furniture. Vera took a lot of pride in that house and when I ruined my room with spray paint when I was seventeen, she wanted to disown me.

"So Salvatore have you always been a comedian?", she said in her very non chalant tone, never stopping to judge people.

"I have a Bachelors in Finance and worked in a big firm over at Wall Street a couple of years ago. I did improv and comedy as a side thing until I realised I want to pursue comedy full time. So we pitched our show to the network and here I am.", he said. Vera actually looked moved.

"I am actually glad you followed your heart. I like people who follow their heart." Since when Vera Bishop-Montgomery? She continued, "I watched your show. I really liked it and I don't watch TV. You actually told on live national television that you're dating my daughter. That takes guts. We liked it. We approve." Wait what? They approve?

"Byron saw the show?" Since when does Byron have the time to watch TV?

"Yes he liked it. The family watches it. I think it's going to be a huge success yes. Look Byron is here." And Byron walked in. He was old but not very old. He looked very handsome, very regal. His blond hair were greying and him and my tall, blonde, lithe mother looked amazing. They commanded attention wherever they went. Their two daughters, Shipley and Sabrina took after their parents- both beautiful and breathtaking. Sabrina even got a modelling contract. Vera used to model too in her time. I take up after the Bishop family apparently but they say I have my mother's nose. I was basically a misfit in this Stepford-esque Upper East Side family.

"Hello Susan", he hugged me, "You must be Salvatore."

"Good evening sir", Salvatore said.

"Son, call me Byron. Susan does.", Byron said looking at me. I could never call him "dad" or "father" because I already had a father who I was semi-close to. Don't judge me.

"Not this again.", I muttered amd Vera gave me a look.

"Well I'm glad you liked the show. I really do. That's where Susan and I met."

"Yes we saw that episode. You said you were dating her on national television. You have moxie kid", said Byron. So they like him. Great. 

"Well mom, Byron! Sal and I are engaged. And I love him and he loves me and I'm just so happy.", I rambled. I'm usually not coherent around the Montgomeries.

"Why are you here then? You already accepted and you're telling us now. After a month. I'm your mother for God's sake. Do you ever think? Are you using again? Are you giving my daughter drugs?", Vera screamed.

"What mom no. Sal is the greatest guy I've ever met. No I'm not using. I may after this though. This is why I never call!", I screamed back. We got into a big screaming match and I swear she was going to scream Vernon's name until Byron intervened, 

"Can you women just stop. I can see Susan is healthy and Salvatore is a nice guy because he's still here. You two need to stop fighting everytime you meet. You're mother and daughter for God's sake. Susan congratulations on the engagement. When do you plan to get married?", he said. I actually like Byron more than Vera but not enough to call him "father". 

"Thank you so much Byron. Really. We haven't really thought of the wedding yet but we're in a really great place right now with his show getting successful and I may get a raise, I got the holiday bonus after all. I could get married in Vegas for all I care.", I rambled again. I think I should start seeing my old shrink again.

"I know Susan. I play golf with your boss' s boss. I know you deserved that bonus. Connor told me the way you presented the ideas. I am so proud of you. And no you're not getting married in Vegas or Vera here will have a heart attack.", Byron went on. I remember how I used to be so rude to Byron and called him "Mr Montgomery".

"Yes Susan let me plan the wedding. Oh I'm so happy you're doing well. Shipley and Sabrina need a relatable role model you know. I'll call Marion right now. She's the best wedding planner ever." Vera was so excited. I love seeing her involved in projects. She gets so engrossed that she'll never know that you're getting oral sex in your bedroom under the sheets when she walked by your room. True story.

"Sure mom.", I say and we drink our respective drinks. Byron and Sal drink whiskey while mom drinks her mimosa and more orange juice for me.

"Say Salvatore would you like to smoke some cigars?", asked Byron. The fuck? 

"Of course Byron. I'm half Cuban", Sal said. Did he just go off the deep end? They walked to the terrace. 

"Do you golf son?", Byron asked.

"Not as much as I should sir," and they both walked off into the distance.

"You're looking really thin these days Susan. Are you even eating?" I couldn't really eat all that much since the day Brian told me to go fuck myself and also to compensate to Sal I've been making love to him like crazy. He's happy so I guess I'm doing it right.

"Yes mom, I am full carbo loading these days. I burn it off.", I say.

"Of course you do. Are you happy? You don't look happy. "

"That's just my face mom."

"Yeah you keep scowling a lot. You know Shipley and Sabrina wanted lip injections and surgeries to look like you. They say you look like Angelina Jolie. I never understood that woman's appeal."

"The girls are beautiful mom. They should actually study or something."

"Are you sure you're not engaged because of Freya and Richard? "

"I didn't even hear about him and that god awful woman until yesterday. "  
"He's an idiot. They'll have ugly babies. You scored a good one. Half Cuban he said?", we chuckled.

"He's a bit of everything mom.", I said amd we chuckled. I haven't heard Vera laugh heartily in ages.

"I've loved ethnic men. Always have. You probably get that from me.", she said. The fuck? "Is he big?", I spat my orange juice. What the actual fuck?

"What? Mom!" 

"Is he?"

"I don't know how all that was inside me ever." I say and chuckle. We clink our glasses. "He's definitely the best I've ever had."

"So I know he's probably in his late 20s", Vera went on. Sal looks young.

"He's 35 mom"

"What? I had you when I was 25. Was he ever married or engaged before?"

"No mother. And I'm fine with the age gap. Are you?"

"This is relatively new information. What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna marry him!!!" I said. 

     
 


	25. Meeting My Family (SAL'S POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from SAL'S POV. I don't think there's enough POV from Sal.

I am actually so nervous right now. Susan looks beautiful as usual in her pretty white dress and golden heels. She looks beautiful. I am fumbling with my tie so she helps me. It already feels like we're married. From what I know of her past and her parents I have to make a stellar impression. We get ready and leave.

We drive for about an hour and reach the mansion. Obviously I thought it'd be big but this is too much. It's official. I'm engaged to a park avenue princess except she believes in making her own way and I want to make her my queen. We enter the mansion. It was mostly white and golden with black delicate patterns and dark furniture. She definitely comes from money. I understood that when I saw her for the first time. It's easy to find out the rich girls in the crowd. They have a certain ease about them. But my girl is an independent spirit and I love that about her. Would her parents even accept me?

We are greeted by a maid. Funny. I was expecting a butler. So everyone here is on a tight leash. Susan makes a joke and Vera comes out. She doesn't look old at all and can easily pass off for Susan's elder sister. How old can she be? She's tall and statuesque. Model pretty. Doesn't look one bit like Susan. 

"So you must be Salvatore. You are a handsome lad I must say. And very funny. Yes I watched the show", Vera said. It's nice to know she liked it.

"Thank you Mrs Montgomery.", I said. She seems like a real nice lady. I wonder what problems did she and Susan ever have.

"Byron will be joining us soon. He's in his study. Would you guys like a drink?", Vera asked.

"Juice for me. Sal?", Susan said. I am kinda nervous but hey its almost 6 pm. 

"Whiskey", I said. Something to calm the nerves down. Plus they may have some good whiskey.

"Come on in", Vera said and we went into the living room. The mansion was magnificent. Why wouldn't Susan want to date some preppy jock instead of some random guy from Staten Island trying to make it on his own? 

"So Salvatore have you always been a comedian?", Vera asked. Many people ask us about it. 

"I have a Bachelors in Finance and worked in a big firm over at Wall Street a couple of years ago. I did improv and comedy as a side thing until I realised I want to pursue comedy full time. So we pitched our show to the network and here I am.", I said. Vera actually looked impressed. 

"I am actually glad you followed your heart. I like people who follow their heart. I watched your show. I really liked it and I don't watch TV. You actually told on live national television that you're dating my daughter. That takes guts. We liked it. We approve." Wait what? They approve? NICE.

"Byron saw the show?", Susan exclaimed.

"Yes he liked it. The family watches it. I think it's going to be a huge success yes. Look Byron is here." And Byron walked in. If somebody like Vera thinks our show would be a hit then she must be right. And her parents saw that episode? Oh man. 

"Hello Susan", Byron hugged Susan, "You must be Salvatore." He said. The dude is like an embodiment of all the goals any guy has ever planned. 

"Good evening sir", I said.

"Son, call me Byron. Susan does.", Byron said looking at Susan. Seriously though what issues can these people have. They don't seem unreasonable or snobbish at all. Byron and I enjoy our whiskey

"Not this again.", I heard Suze mutter and Vera making a face. Ah! They do have unresolved problems. 

"Well I'm glad you liked the show. I really do. That's where Susan and I met.", I said. I really really want them to like me.

"Yes we saw that episode. You said you were dating her on national television. You have moxie kid", said Byron. I got moxie. Great. 

"Well mom, Byron! Sal and I are engaged. And I love him and he loves me and I'm just so happy.", Susan exclaimed. She seems really happy. I'm really happy. I love this girl. But why would a 25 year old WASPy girl want to get married this early to a 35 year old man?

"Why are you here then? You already accepted and you're telling us now. After a month. I'm your mother for God's sake. Do you ever think? Are you using again? Are you giving my daughter drugs?", Vera screamed. What? This escalated quickly. I kinda see the problem. Maybe we should have eloped. Before I say anything Susan screamed back.

"What mom no. Sal is the greatest guy I've ever met. No I'm not using. I may after this though. This is why I never call!" They got into a big screaming match and I see why they're kinda estranged. Vera is a typical overbearing mother while Susan craves independence. Then Byron intervened. I think I have a man crush on the not so old man. Seriously Clooney who?

"Can you women just stop. I can see Susan is healthy and Salvatore is a nice guy because he's still here. You two need to stop fighting everytime you meet. You're mother and daughter for God's sake. Susan congratulations on the engagement. When do you plan to get married?", he said. I'm a nice guy. Byron likes me too. Today is a good day. Before I could say anything, Susan intervened yet again. Why won't anyone let me speak? What if it's like this if we're married? Fuck.

"Thank you so much Byron. Really. We haven't really thought of the wedding yet but we're in a really great place right now with his show getting successful and I may get a raise, I got the holiday bonus after all. I could get married in Vegas for all I care.", she said. I knew she loved me but I don't wanna get married in Vegas. Plus Quinn kinda warned me about love and how everyone leaves. His ex really did a number on him. But Susan is different. Right? 

"I know Susan. I play golf with your boss' s boss. I know you deserved that bonus. Connor told me the way you presented the ideas. I am so proud of you. And no you're not getting married in Vegas or Vera here will have a heart attack.", Byron went on. Of course now she'll want to get married in Vegas just to piss off Vera. 

"Yes Susan let me plan the wedding. Oh I'm so happy you're doing well. Shipley and Sabrina need a relatable role model you know. I'll call Marion right now. She's the best wedding planner ever." Vera's face lit up. Whatever keeps them from irritating each other is great with me. Byron seems to be the voice of reason in the house. I wonder how her sisters are? 

"Sure mom.", she said and we drink our respective drinks. 

"Say Salvatore would you like to smoke some cigars?", asked Byron. I love them.

"Of course Byron. I'm half Cuban", I said. We got up and walked to the terrace. I could cross it off my bucket list.

"Do you golf son?", Byron asked.

"Not as much as I should sir," and they both walk to the terrace. I do know how to play golf but I'm not sure if I could hold my own with these people. He goes to his study to get the cigars. The study is huge and I see many portraits of the family. The family portrait looks perfect. Vera and the other two blondes who are definitely her sisters look so beautiful yet Susan is the most striking of them all. Byron as usual looks really handsome. Then there are separate portaits out of which I see one of Susan's. Sitting on a ledge with a book looking all somber. That's my girl.

"You know they usually didn't have many problems. But you know how teenagers are.", said Byron and we chuckled.

"These are really good cigars sir", I said.

"Don't be so formal. Call me Byron. Yes these are Hennesey '63. You can't get them to save your life. I bought hundreds of them back in '63.", he went on. Some dedication that is.

"I really love your daughter"

"Yes she's an interesting girl, that Susan. She has a wild side though. Would you be able to keep up?"

"I'll always be by her side"

"I actually believe that. I ran a background check on you. You cleared it all. Actually that's why you're in here. I trust you son but if you betray our trust you won't find a hole to hide in." The fuck is wrong with this family? Is it too late to cancel the engagement. Quinn was right . These people are scary.

"Why would I do that? I love her."

"Just checking. I've seen the world. Here's my card. Call me if there's any problems." Now I get it why Susan dislikes this life. Background checks? Problems? I'm pretty sure they have a PI trailing us or something. 

"How long have you known I was dating her? Do you have us followed?"

"When she told Vera about you. No I don't have you followed. I support Susan in whatever she does. Plus I've promised her I'll never have her followed and I'm a man of my words boy." He's so intense. I see he really loves Susan as his own.

"Alright. Well she's a smart and independent woman and I love her. I'll never give you any moment to complain."

"Make me proud son. She deserves happiness."

"Will do sir."

And we smoke our cigars with whiskey. Apart from the craziness and the drama, I could get used to the cigars and the whiskey.

We come back and we see the women of the family looking at pictures. Susan introduces me to her sisters Shipley and Sabrina. They're both breathtaking. This is a beautiful family. 

"Oh look this a picture of Shipley and Sue in the park", Vera shows he picture to me. She was so adorable. 

"So adorable. ", I say and smile and she smiles back. 

"Oh I love this one. Shipley, Susan and I were in the pool.", Sabrina shows it to me. Such adorable little girls. Shipley and Sabrina look almost like twins.

"Oh look at this. High School Susan", and she tries to snatch that picture but Shipley passes it to Sabrina to passes it to me and I see it. Her hair dyed black and piercings and black clothes and boots. Somebody was a rebel. She looked so different then. It was my fantasy to be with a rocker chick. 

"I see you were always my type", I say and everyone except her chuckles. "It was just a phase Sally boy", she said. 

We decided we'd leave around 8 pm but the family wanted us to stay and have dinner.

"Mom we've got to go", Susan said but I kind of wanted to stay.

"Nonsense, you just introduced us to Salvatore. You're eating here. You look too skinny anyways.", Vera said.

"Come on Sue , stay please", said Shipley. I think her young sisters adore her.

"Fine if you insist. What's for dinner?", she said.

"We've got steak", said Byron and she actually smiled.

We got to eat what probably was the second best food I've eaten (obviously my mother is the best cook in the world) and frankly I like the Montgomery family. We had chocolate soufflé for desert and then we decided to leave. 

"Bye Susan. Bye Salvatore. Please do come again.", Vera said.

"Yes son, we must meet soon. I'll call you.", Byron said.

"I'll call you mother.", said Susan and she hugged the family and we drove away.

It was mostly an awkward silence in the car. 

"Did you have fun today Salvatore", Susan said mocking Vera while lighting a cigarette. "God I've been craving for one"

"Actually I did. I like your folks.", I said. 

"I don't think I want to marry you now that they 'approve' of you!", she said and chuckled.

"Fuck you Bishop", I said and I kissed her.

"So we're getting married then?", I asked.

"It seems so Sally boy."

............


	26. Choices and Compulsions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan gets a surprise. Not particularly a happy one.

After TWO Months

Its Spring and today Vera and I will meet Marion St. John. Marion St. John is the best wedding planner of our times and a close friend of Vera. I am kinda excited to meet Miss St. John. My phone rings. It's a text from Sal. 

"How's my baby girl? "

I reply

"I'm great. You say."

He texts back instantly

"I miss you."

Aww. I text back.

"I miss you too"

He texts.

"I'm so horny right now babe."

The fuck? I text back.

"I'm at work Sal. Plus I don't sext."

He texts back.

"Spoilsport. Come on."

I find an old picture of me which I know Sal would love. I send it to him. He texts back.

"Fuck baby. I'm so hard right now. You look so hot in that photo. "

I text back.

"Babe I'll be home after meeting Ms St John. Bye."

He texts back.

"You're such a tease. Come quick. I miss you."

I text back.

"I'll be home by 7 pm. Don't start without me ;)"

He texts back.

"Sure babe. You got it."

My assistant Nora rings me up on the line and said, "Mr Gilmore wants you in his office." Could it be a good thing?

I answer back, "Please tell Mr Gilmore I'll be right there.", and I walk towards his office. Please be a good thing. 

I get a text from mother saying, 

"Appointment with Marion at 5pm. Do NOT miss this."

I reply, 

"Never in a million years."

......

I reach Mr Gilmore's office.

"May I come in Sir? "

"Sure Ms Bishop. Please have a seat."

I sit down. I'm really nervous. I've never been called in his office before.

"Ms Bishop it has come to our notice that you are a hard worker so we have decided to promote you. Congratulations. You're now a senior copywriter."

I am so fucking happy I could kiss Mr Gilmore but I obviously won't and I calm myself and say, "Thank you so much sir. Thank you."

Mr Gilmore laughed and said, "Its great to see young talent on the rise. Byron told me you're getting married soon so congratulations child." I wonder if Byron had something to do with my promotion. 

Mr Gilmore, as if he could read minds, said, "I know what you must be thinking. Byron had nothing to do with your promotion. I know a talented writer when I see one and I appreciate that you're trying to make it on your own. The bonus and promotion is our way of saying that we appreciate your work."

"Thank you so much Sir. I won't let you down."

"You better not Bishop. Go home and celebrate."

........

I walk towards my car. I am to meet mother and Ms St John at the mansion. I get a text. What's with everyone texting me today?

"I need to see you sexy. -R"

He texted me. The fuck? I didn't reply to the message and I drive towards the Upper East Side. I get another. 

"I'm not joking. You know it's me right. Please. -R"

Fuck you Richard. You don't get to break my heart and leave me out to dry. I did want to call him and scream at him but I didn't and I kept driving. I get another message. 

"I see you're wearing the black dress. You look so hot.-R"

OH MY GOD!!! Is he following me? The phone beeps and I'm scared now.

"I know you wanna talk sexy. I'm calling. -R"

My phone rings in a couple of seconds. I don't answer it. Oh God! What do I do now? I decide to call him. Only he can get me out of this situation. 

"Hello", I say.

"Susan. What do you want?", said Quinn. Desperate times, desperate measures. 

"Brian. I..." I can't. Oh my god!

"Are you ok doll?!?", he sounded concerned

"Brian. Help."

"What do you want doll?"

I tell him everything. And I mean everything. 

"Oh shit Susan. I'm going to kill this scumbag."

"Brian no. I just fear Richard is using. I just want him to stop bothering me."

"Why'd you call me? Oh my god. You didn't tell Sal about him did you?"

"No Brian. I can't. He'd definitely leave me."

"No Susan but he'd leave you if he hears it all from someone else. Why'd you call me?"

"Because you're the only one I could think of."

"Not this again. You're marrying my best friend. Don't ruin this."

"Will you please help me Brian?", I literally sob into the phone, "Please. For old times' sake?"

"I'll help you Susan but not because I love you or I slept with you but because Sal loves you and he deserves to be happy. Also I want you to be happy. We'll meet at Café La Rouge at 6?"

"Yes Brian. Thank you so much. I love..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing... umm... I love that you're helping me."

"I love you too Susan.", he said and we disconnected. I start crying heavily. I reach before the time of the appointment. I look in the mirror. I look so messed up. I fix myself and I walk to the mansion.

........  
    
 

 I enter the mansion. I see Vera and Ms. St John laughing while sipping their tea. I walk in. They're both sitting on the colonial style couch regally, their blonde hair shining and their catty laughter loud in the room. 

"Evening mother. Ms. St John.", I shake hands with the blonde lady. She's wearing a light blue dress and a dark blue blazer.

"Please Susan. Call me Marion. Let's plan the wedding of your dreams.", I smile and she gestures her assistant to fetch what seems like so many wedding binders. The lady definitely means business. 

Vera, Marion and I go through many many binders and although it lures me to make a decision I can't focus. Is Richard really following me around? What about his whore? Ugh. I try not to think of him and we look at more and more files.

We selected a white and pink theme with pink and white roses for centerpieces and as for the dress we'll go shop for it soon. Marion made the whole process easy. I recommend. 

"I deal with so many brides everyday but you're probably the most calm bride I've ever seen. What's the secret?", said Marion. If you knew what a storm is raging inside me.

"Oh its probably because I already feel married to Sal.", I gushed. I may be having "boy problems" right now but I know Sal is the one.

"Well I hope you have the wedding of your dreams", said Marion and got up and left. A true professional. After talking to mother I left too.

I was driving when I get a text from Richard. 

"I know you're getting married. Please hear me out.-R"

I call Quinn and he tells me he's waiting for me at the café. I call Sal and tell him I'll be late for I'm meeting a friend. He's got something too so we decided we'll meet after 7pm. I drive to the café. I am so scared and nervous. Richard keeps ringing me but I never pick it up. I drive until I reach the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.


	27. DICK+ SUZE <3 4EVA '05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell is Richard? Flashback to 2005.

I keep driving towards the café while my phone keeps ringing. Why would Richard want to talk to me now? After what seemed like a hundred calls I finally picked up his phone. 

"What?", I screamed. 

"Suze. Baby. It's me Dick", he said. He sounded happy.

"I know. The fuck do you want." I am so irritated right now.

"It's you. It's always been you. I've been so stupid. I made a mistake. Let's start over." He actually sounded genuine. But I remember that Richard can never be genuine. 

"No Richard. I do not want to see you, hear from you, or think of you. Yes you've been stupid. You do not get to fuck up and apologise. Enjoy hell with Freya.", I scream it all in a breath. Richard really does something to me.

"Its me baby, Dick. You love me. You always have. I am the love of your life and you're mine. You don't love this Sal guy. You're fucking his friend. That's a new low for you baby.", he said. So he is following me. Why is my life full of fuckboys.

"No Richard I loved the idea of you. Of us. But there is no us and why don't you go back to your whore?", I screamed. 

"Why do you keep asking me to go back to her? I want you. You want me. Let's run away together. Just like the old times." 

While I'm tempted to agree I don't and I say, "You knocked her up. What's wrong with you?" This fucking psycho.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. It was just sex baby. I love you. I'll see you at this café you're going to. That dress is gorgeous." So he's definitely following me and has probably tapped my phone. 

"I could've had you if I wanted but now that I think of it you'd probably screw me over just like you screwed over that whore. Why do you forget wearing condoms?"

"Oh my god! No! Why didn't you..."

I interrupted him, "Yes you knocked me up too. I aborted the baby. You know why? The baby deserved better, I deserved better. So fuck you asshole." I cut the call and I start crying.

.......

Back in 2005

"I love you Dick!", I say in a drunken haze. Richard and I had been drinking some great whiskey which I lifted from Byron's personal collection.

"I love you too Suze!", he said while snorting a line. We sure loved to party. And he kissed me. It turned out to be a heavy and passionate make out session and we tore off each other's clothes and had sex. 

"Oh... umm... cum in my mouth", I say while he's inside me. He doesn't take it out in time as usual and he comes inside me. He collapses on top of me and we kiss. I was so gonna marry him. Dick+Suze 4eva <3

We did a couple of more lines and drank some more whiskey and did some more lines and partied hard. We partied the whole night. I love Richard Vernon so fucking much.

In the morning my sleep is interrupted by a call. Its Connor. 

"Susan, darling I'm so sorry. I love Roger. I think I am gay."

"I know Connor. You said that blatantly to me. More than once. I don't care. I fucking hate you. Don't call me again. Ever."

"Are you ok?", he sounded concerned. 

"Just hungover. ", I really was. I lit up a cigarette. 

"Are you hanging out with that Vernon character? He's literally the worst."

"No Connor, you're the worst. Fuck you. Don't ever call here."

"Your parents want to see you. We're at brunch."

"Sure I'll be there at around an hour. I'll tell them to make you fuck off."

"You're clearly sick. Get help."

"No Connor you're sick. You need help.", and he disconnected. Richard got up and kissed me, rubbing his erection at my butt. I suck his member. I love him.

We get dressed to go to brunch. I met Richard through Connor. He used to buy weed off of him. Then Connor left me in college for boys to explore but he identified as a gay man. I was so humiliated. I hooked up with many people but it was so bad I wanted to die. I called Richard for drugs and we ended up doing coke and fucking each other and it had been so for an year now. Today Vera and Byron will meet Richard. 

We reach there and it went pretty decent minus the fact that my parents although were on good terms with Richard's family they knew of his deal and made me get a blood test. It was positive for cocaine, weed and a couple of prescription drugs. They had security throw Richard out and put me into rehab where I ran from twice. They almost disowned me and I moved in with Richard. 

Living with Richard turned out to be a mess for when we weren't drunk or high we fought a lot. It wasn't rosy anymore and since his family and mine cut me off we fought a lot more until one day he just didn't show up for a month. I called his friends but they shunned me too. I later found that he was shacking up with Freya Kaye. So in a year my love and my friends shunned me like I was some leper. Fuck them. 

I decided to go back home but I threw up. I had throwing up for a while now. I went to the drugstore and bought a couple of tests. They were all positive. Apparently I had been pregnant for two whole months. I had been using drugs and alcohol so avidly. My life was definitely in the crapper. I almost missed one and a half year of college and I was pregnant. I called up Connor and we went to New Hampshire to this discreet clinic where they aborted the baby.

Connor and I never talked of this again. I got my shit together, went to rehab, studied and topped my college and became best of friends with Connor again.

.......

PRESENT

Only Connor knew but I told the worst secret of my life to Richard and Quinn in one day. I fucked up. As I drive towards the café I get a text from Richard.

"I'm there babe. Come quick. Your coffee is getting cold.-R"

I call up Quinn in my irritated and frazzled state and he decided to come. I judged Quinn wrong. He's an amazing and dependable man. I think I'm falling for Brian. What the fuck am I going to do? Brian called me up to tell me that he's reached the café and I reach in ten minutes. I may look calm and poised but I'm a frazzled bunch of nerves. Richard does that to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...


	28. Confrontation (Major Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who's been wondering that what is up with the story, you'll get your answer in this chapter.

Brian and I walk together in the café to see Richard sitting and sipping his coffee. He was dressed immaculately and looked like someone who's got his act straight. He looked absolutely yummy in that suit and when I saw his eyes and the way they sparkled, I remembered why I fell in love with him.

"Hey baby!" He tries to embrace me and peck my cheek but I stop him midway. Damn he's such a fucking beast.

"And you're Brian. Nice to meet you." Richard tries to shake his hand but he doesn't and we sit down.

"Why the fuck are you following me Richard?", I say, "You know I'd get you arrested you asshole?"

"I'm fine too baby. How's your fiancé Salvatore? Where is he?", he asks sarcastically. 

"It doesn't fucking concern you Richard. What do you want?", I say. I am getting so sick of his shit.

"I just wanted to see you and your fiancé but I see you prefer to hang out with your side piece. I wonder what the Montgomeries would think of this?", he said very calmly. I forget that he's a psychopath.

"Listen asshole, I am not anyone's side piece. You better watch your fucking mouth or I'll punch that beautiful face of yours.", Brian muttered. 

"So says the side piece. Hahaha", he laughed gesturing the waiter who brought two coffees. "Drink up you guys", he said chuckling.

"Richard Vernon, what the fuck is wrong with you? You have a girlfriend, remember?  The skank you left me for? The one you knocked up? Why don't you go back to her?" I am actually concerned about Freya. She may be the biggest whore in the world but no one deserves to be knocked up and left to dry. Oh who am I kidding, I want her to feel what I felt, and no child deserves Richard as his father.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I broke up with her! You're such a bimbo. I want you. Oh so bad. It's making me mad baby!", he almost broke into that Beatles song.

"Are you high Richard? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I look at Brian and he so wide eyed. This is why I didn't tell Sal about anything.

"I may have done some teensy weensy nose candy. Nothing you don't know about. Oh Brian man you should have seen this one. She did enough coke to kill a rhino in ten minutes.", he said to Brian and laughed. I could feel that he was judging me.

"Richie! Aye! I am clean and sober for five years. You need to go to rehab. Get cleaned up for Freya and the kid. Why the fuck are you having me followed?" I am proud of my sobriety. 

"Freya is a big girl. She doesn't care. She'll find another man. At least she isn't a killer like you!", he muttered. 

"I had to abort the baby. I was 20. You don't get to judge me. What the fuck do you want?", I scream. Everyone is looking at me. Brian tries to calm me down.

"Do you need a cigarette baby?" Richard offers me one and I nod 'no'. He lights his and continues saying, "Suze. Baby. Sexy pants. I know you love me. Why are you fucking these toad people? You've downgraded. I'd actually understand if you brought Connor but Brian I don't get. You love him no?", he muttered. Brian and I look at each other. "Oh get a room", he said.

"Richard what the fuck do you want?", I say. "Out with it motherfucker!"

"Ooh colourful language! Vera would so totally keel over right now", he laughed. "Babe, since I can't have you", he tried to hold my hand but Brian stopped him so he continued saying, "I want ten million dollars. Cash."

Obviously. All Richard really ever loved was money. 

"I don't have that kind of money Richard.", I say

"Obviously. Byron does. Get it babe." Richard said

"What if I don't?", I say

"You know Salvatore is such a nice guy. I wonder how would he feel about your extra curricular activities?", he shows me his phone. It's a video of me and Brian. Having sex. Brian throws it and stamps on it.

"You fucking caveman! I have multiple copies you idiot. Very fap worthy video babe. You're such a dynamite", he chuckles and I feel sick to my core. Brian hits him hard and they get into a fight. 

I separate them and Richard says, "So about the money..." and I say, "You're not getting a single penny. Fuck off Richard. Nobody will ever trust you. Even your parents cut you off and they are biologically programmed to love you.", I say.

"So that's a no?!? Gee what do I do now!", he said in a mocking tone.

He screamed, "Oh Sally boy", and out of nowhere Sal appeared. He looked so angry. He ran towards Quinn and punched his face.

"I am so sorry Sal", I say and he looks at me and says, "I don't even want to look at you. You're a liar and a cheat. With my best friend? How could you? Bitch!", and he keeps on hitting Quinn.

"Sal! Stop!", I run towards him but Richard stops me and says, "Look what you did sexy. You're trouble!", and laughs. What a sadistic asshole.

Brian turns and starts hitting Sal. The staff separates them and we're thrown out of the café. Sal looks me and screams, "I don't want to see you again. Ever. You have an hour to move out of the house and my life." He looked at Quinn and said, "I hope you fucking die, you asshole" and Sal spat in his face and drove away.

I slapped Richard hard and he just laughed and said, "You know what maybe I should go back to Freya. Also the satisfaction of ruining your life is much better than ten million dollars. Burn in hell bitch! Arrivederci!!!", he blew me a kiss and drove away. I look at Quinn and he tries to say something but I can't even deal with him and I just drive away to pack up my stuff. Quinn tries to chase me but even he gives up and keeps calling me.

I light up a cigarette and keep driving. What the fuck did I do? When Vera and Byron will find out they'll be so embarrassed. Abbie will kill me for sure. I call up Connor and tell him everything. He screams at me but finally decides to help me move my stuff back. Overwhelmed by this surge of emotions I stop my car in the middle of the road and start crying. I totally fucked up.


	29. My Next Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen now?

I drive towards Sal's house and when I reach there Sal opens the door. He doesn't acknowledge me at all and leaves me to pack my things and leave.

"Sal, babe, please I love you", I was crying so hard.

"Why would you hide things from me? Why would you fuck my best friend? He is an asshole ok. I get that but I didn't expect this form both of you. How long did you carry it on?", he rambled. He was angry.

"It was just a one time thing. I don't even love him. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. He just wouldn't stop bothering me. He was continuously flirting and everything. I felt so lonely when you were working.", I couldn't stop sobbing. He came closer.

"You say that you had no feelings for him yet you called him in the time of your need. What was that all about? I am your fucking fiancé for God's sake woman!" He screamed and I started crying harder.

"Because I didn't want you to see Richard ok. That was a dark time in my life. I am sorry Sal. Please don't leave me. I'm begging you. Forgive me. " I got on my knees and started crying so hard. I was shaking. Uncontrollably. 

Sal embraced me and patted me. He was slowly caressing my back to calm me down because mostly at the end of the day he's an amazing man. 

"Susan. I don't think I can have a relationship with you anymore. I want you to leave. I will always love you but I cannot marry you or live with you. You should pack your things and leave.", I could hear a little sob in his voice.

"Sal please.", I can't even speak anymore.

"Susan please leave before I say something I'll regret.", he went back to his room.

I called up Connor to help me move out. He came in about half an hour which gave me some time to compose myself and freshen up. We put my stuff in my car and I left Sal but not without signing a letter which I placed on his living room table---

"My love Salvatore

I know you will probably not want to see or hear from me ever again but know that I will always love you for you are my greatest love. I do not ask for you to love me but please find it in your heart to forgive me. I will always cherish you and our beautiful memories. I love you.

Lots of love

Susan-♡"

.........

Oliver opened the door but he didn't talk to me and neither did Connor. 

"Why wouldn't anyone talk to me? Even you guys hate me right? ", I say when Oliver gets me a coffee.

"Well you did cheat on Sal. I mean he's such a nice guy. How could you?", Oliver said and Connor gave him a look. 

"Listen Susan, we don't hate you but what you did was wrong and frankly stupid. How are you going to explain it to your family or Abbie for that matter?", said Connor. Oh my god Vera would kill me for ruining the wedding. 

Before I could say something Connor told Oliver to go inside and he sat near me. This brings back so many old memories. 

"Listen Suze you've fucked up. There's no other way to put it. You should call your moms and tell her everything."

"I can't Con. I just wanna die right now.", I light up a cigarette but Connor snatches it away and bums it out.

"I have a plan. You may not like it."

"I'll do anything right now."

"I think you should go back to England. To your father."

And to be honest this actually seemed like a great idea. But...

"But won't it be like running away from my problems? I think I should call Sal."

"He hates you right now. Everyone does. I think you should take a vacation. Anyways being here is not helping you or anyone. I'll call Vera."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I love you. In a platonic way of course." He says 'platonic' pretty loudly for Oliver to hear. 

My phone rings. Its Brian.

"Brian. Hey.", I say in a low voice. Connor gives me a look.

"How could you Susan? What the fuck is wrong with you?", screamed Abbie.

"Abbie let me explain.", I say but I can't. 

"Shut up you whore. How could you do this to me? You introduced us. Is this some kind of sick mind games. First you chase my campaigns and promotions and now my Brian? Why you're so obsessed with me?", she screamed and I started laughing. 

"Oh I guess you really are a natural blonde. Your Brian wasn't even yours to begin with. He'd been bothering me so I hooked up with him to shut him up. As for promotions and campaigns you simply suck and some people are just better than others.", I couldn't stop laughing. 

"Fuck you stupid whore.", she said amd hanged up. I can't believe no one is blaming Brian. Such hypocrisy.

"Well Connor I guess you're right. I'm going back to England."

......

I went to the office the next morning to ask Mr Gilmore to transfer me to their England branch. He was more than happy to shift me there. Mr Gilmore was a godsend. I dodged Abbie the whole way and later went home to pack my bags for my flight tomorrow. I called up dad.

"Daddy", I said. 

"Suzie. How are you?", daddy's voice boomed.

"I'm ok. I'm actually moving back to England."

"What? How? Why?"

"Oh daddy New York isn't for me. I miss you."

"How bad did you fuck up?"

"Major"

"You know running back here isn't the solution. "

"It kind of is the best thing right now."

I was getting another call on the line. It was Vera. 

"Daddy I'm getting another call. I'll see you tomorrow evening. "

"Bye love. We're waiting." Daddy said and hung up.

....

"Hey mom", I say in a low voice.

"Don't you 'mom' me? What is wrong with you young lady?"

"I wish I knew mom"

"You have got to stop sabotaging your life."

"More like your reputation? "

"Of course. Since you don't care about yours you should at least care about ours. Are you high?"

"No mom. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"You're so fucking stupid." Holy shit. Vera said the F word. What a time to be alive.

"You're such a disgrace Susan. You ruin everything. Richard of all people exposed you? And you slept with his best friend of all people? You're something else."

"Mom I'm sorry."

"You know what. You don't deserve anything." She's just screaming at me now and I'm blocking it until I hear Byron's voice telling her to give him the phone.

"Hello Susan", said Byron. Ah his soothing baritone is kind of what I need right now.

"Evening Byron"

"Yes. You see you have caused a major scandal of epic proportions and your mother is very angry at you. I talked to Sal and it's not entirely wrong of him to do absolutely nothing with you. I heard you met Richard? I'm going to make that cretin wish he was never born. He was using?"

"Yes Byron. Wait you talked to Sal?"

"Yes kiddo. He doesn't want to be associated to you. Don't worry. If he has half a brain he'd come back to you. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm moving to England."

"What?"

"Yes Byron. That is the best move for me now."

"When do you plan to go?"

"I got a flight for tomorrow."

"Atleast meet your mother and your sisters before you leave?"

"I'm sorry Byron but I cannot face the family. Ask mother to forgive me?"

"She will. Well in some time. She is Vera after all." We both chuckled. I love how Byron gets me. He continued, "Well kiddo you're old enough to make your decisions. Call me when you get back."

"I will. Good night. Father"

"Oh Susan. I've waited for 20 years for you to say that. Good night to you too. Travel safe.", and he hung up. 

.......

I packed my stuff and after going through everything I decided to sleep. My place feels so big now that I'm lonely. My phone beeps. I get a text.

"Susan. I am going to leave Abbie. We need to talk." Its Brian. 

 

"No Quinn you're not. Also I'm moving back to England. Forget me." I texted him back.

"No don't. I love you." He texted back and I didn't text back. I decided to sleep. Well atleast I cried myself to sleep.

.....

It was 3 am when I woke up and hailed a cab to the airport. My flight was at 5 and I'd land at England by late night. I took my phone and I turned it off. Good bye past. Hello present. I looked around and there was nobody to stop me or see me off. I guess it is over for me. At 5.27 am I boarded my flight to England. 

"Goodbye New York", I said as I went to sleep in the flight.

"Um... Excuse me."

I heard a man's voice. I woke up after he shook me. He was 6ft tall and blond and wore a suit. GORGEOUS. 

"Yes?", I said groggy eyed. Damn he's hot.

"You're sitting in my seat miss.", he said. British guy. I looked around. My seat was the one next to him. 

"Oops. I'm sorry." I said and chuckled. 

"It's okay miss.", he said and I scooched over to my seat. He gave me a smile. Nice pearly whites. I see this is going to be some plane ride. 

"Hi I'm Patrick. Patrick Winters.", he said and put his hand forward.

"I'm Susan. Susan Bishop. It's nice to meet you." 

Yes this was going to be some plane ride. ;)

.......


	30. What Now?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Sal's POV afer his breakup with Susan.

~*SAL'S POV*~

 

I will always love her but I have realized that we can never be together. When I think of it now I never really knew her and she probably never knew me. Also she's twenty five for fuck's sake. There's a ten year age gap and maybe I shouldn't have rushed her. How could she lie and cheat on me?!? That too with my own best friend. Quinn really let me down this time. Is this the end of our twenty year friendship? Byron called me up a couple of times but I told him clearly that I do not want to be associated to Susan or her family anymore. 

I call up Joe and James to tell them the whole thing. Nobody saw it coming. The four of us gathered at my place which now seems larger than before because I am so lonely. I probably should've never let her go. I see a letter on my table. I read the letter. Pfft... Greatest love! Forgive me! I will never forgive you Susan Bishop. 

The boys are here. I can't even look at Quinn right now. I don't want to be around him.

"Man I'm so sorry.", said Joe as he entered he gave me a hug and brought donuts. Murr said nothing and gave me a hug. Brian just stood apart and kept saying "I'm sorry" but he knows that I will never forgive him. 

"Guys I called you all here to tell you that the wedding is off and I am quitting the show.", I said. They all looked surprised. 

"No Sal you can't do this.", said Brian. 

"You can't tell me what to do Brian. And I want you to leave amd never speak to me again."

"Sal. Listen man. Please don't quit the show. The show is based on our friendship. Don't make any decisions based on anger. It's her fault. She's the one who's at fault. You and Brian are such good friends. Don't throw it all off because of some girl.", Murr said.

"Murr, he cheated on me. Our friendship. It takes two to cheat. I don't want to see his face.", I said.

"Sal. You cannot leave the show. You're bound by contract and you have to do three more seasons. Sure Brian cheated but Brian is your oldest best friend. Forgive him.", Joe said.

"Fine. I won't quit the show but I will never forgive you Brian.", I said looking at Brian. 

"You didn't even love her you know. Not like I did.", said Quinn.

"What the fuck Quinn!!!", I screamed and I bitch slapped him. We got into a fight. Joe separated us.

"Come on guys. You gotta stop fighting. You both may have loved her but you don't have her now right?" Joe always was the voice of reason in the group.

"Anyways guys, you've been best friends for twenty years. No girl should come between that. I say let it go. Forgive him Sal.", Murr said. 

"Please Sal I am sorry.", Brian said. Oh those eyes. How can I be mad at him?

"Fine Brian. But I can never trust you." I said. I may forgive him but I'll never forget it. 

"Hey Sal! What is this?", said Murr flinging a piece of paper. Oh shit. The letter.

"No Murr don't.", I said trying to prevent him to read the letter. He actually read it.

"Aww!", he said while passing the letter to Joe. Joe read it and passed it to Quinn. The fuck?

"Will you stop passing that paper you guys?!?" I scream and they all just look at me.

"Man I think you should forgive her.", said Quinn. I just give him a look.

"Quinn is kinda right you know. I mean you forgave him right? You'd be a hypocrite if you forgave only one person.", said Murr, "She really is kinda young when you think of it and minus the Quinn incident she's perfect. Did you even read the letter?"

"I agree with Ferret here", Joe says and Murr smacked him on the arm. "What?!? I mean the letter sounds so sincere plus you're not going to do any better than her. As far as I know her she didn't strike me as an awful person.", Joe said.

"But she cheated on me. With my best friend.", I screamed. 

"Sal it's my fault really. I mean I kinda manipulated her. She told me repeatedly that she loves you and we should stop it but there was some attraction. We're awful people really. I'm sorry.", Quinn said. This bastard.

"She told you about Richard.", I said.

"Who's Richard?!?", asked Murr and Joe. 

"Richard Vernon is some guy she used to date who got her addicted to drugs and almost ruined her life. I met him at a bar and he told me all about it and her cheating on me with Brian. He said if I didn't believe him then he can find the truth in the café near Brian's place. I can't believe she called you man.", I said.

"Think about it Sal, why would anyone tell anyone about their worst time of life. You saw that psycho right?! Understand why she did it?", said Brian and it kinda made sense.

I call her number but it says that it's switched off.

"Umm whatcha doin'?", asked Joe.

"I gotta find her man. I still love her.", I screamed while frantically looking for my jacket.

"Umm Sal?", Brian said.

"What?!?", I screamed.

"I'm sorry!", he said sheepishly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sure! Whatever", I say.

"No man I really am. She's gone." He said.

"Whaddaya mean she's gone?", I screamed. Oh my God! Is she...?

"She said she was going away. From all this.", he said. Now we were all confused.

"What are you saying Brian?", I scream now while holding his collar. 

"She's gone back to England bro.", Brian said.

I crash to the floor. How could she? She told Brian? What is happening? We were supposed to have a June wedding.

"I'm sorry man!", said Brian while coming close trying to console me.

"Get out! Get the fuck out! All of you!" I screamed. And they all left after I kept screaming at them. I fall down and cry. I just lost my love. I hate her. I hate the one I love.


	31. 2016/Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump. Because I can. Hahaha.  
> Until now the story was taking place in 2011. The narrator here is a third person.

Patrick and Susan hit it off the moment they met on the airplane. Patrick was in the United States for an important meeting of his PR firm. It was some coincidence because Susan was in advertising. They had a lot in common. They were mostly inseparable from the minute they met on the airplane. While she loved his accent and the way he carried himself, he loved the fact that she was not just a pretty face. In a year they moved in together and Patrick was promoted to Vice President. Susan told him all about her past yet he loved her. By two years they were engaged. Vera and James approved. It was definitely the first and the last time they approved of anyone Susan has ever dated. She loved Patrick but not as much as she loved Salvatore and couldn't forget him. She thought of calling and texting but didn't have the nerve to do so. She watched the show and followed the Jokers religiously on all social media. Salvatore gave so little on social media. Her relationship with Salvatore was a whole another level,  
.

Salvatore didn't forget Susan either. The break up may had been messy but he loved that girl and even decided to chase her to the airport but everyone talked him out of it. The show was a huge success and all the fans wanted to date or marry him. For a year he didn't date anyone and maintained distance from Brian but he forgave him after two years. He later dated a string of women he met during the filming of the show or live events or bars. None of them really made Salvatore forget Susan except Elena. He met Elena at one of his live shows and he gave her his number. They later met at one of the cruise parties and a couple of dates later they started dating exclusively. He didn't introduce her on television or the internet after the last fiasco maintaining his reclusive nature. He did try to contact Susan but her number was disconnected and he didn't have the guts to talk to her family or Connor. He decided to live happily with Elena and they have been living together for about an year now. Everyone is mostly happy the way things have turned out.   
.

Well mostly everyone except Brian. Abbie broke up with Brian the moment he told her he loved Susan but since she wasn't even in the scene anymore, Abbie got back with Brian and Brian being Brian didn't want to be alone so they dated for almost three years until Abbie found out about his constant infidelities and affairs. Brian himself broke it off because Abbie wasn't Susan and he wanted Susan and even though Brian had been with a lot (A LOT) of women in the span of five years, he still missed Susan and tried contacting her but he decided that she went away for a reason and decided to let the woman finally live on her own terms. She must live happily. In her happiness he would be happy. But he was miserable and everyone saw that. 

Abbie never really got over Quinn until she found her true love in her co-worker Spencer and they married in the fall of 2014. They are now expecting a son.  
      .  
          
Joe had a fulfilling career and a beautiful relationship with Bessy. They got married in a year and in 2015 she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Milana. He was living the dream.   
.  
         
Murr dated a couple of women but didn't really settle on one and was still looking for The One. He hasn't given up hope yet. He still maintains a good friendship with Connor and Oliver and they go on hiking and trekking together. They are inseparable and the awkwardness has subsided over time but it still lingers when the Jokers and Connor and Oliver get together.   
.

Connor and Oliver have been dating for about five and a half years and this is probably the longest relationship he has ever been in (his longest was four years with Susan). They are happier than ever and although Oliver doesn't really like it, Connor is still in touch with Susan. He knows about Patrick and her engagement and even though Susan denies it, he knows she still loves Salvatore. Him and Murr are really good friends and he has finally started to follow the show. Oliver and him plan to adopt a child and Connor wants Susan to be the godmother. Oliver is skeptical about it though.  
.

Vera and Byron had to endure the gossips about Susan for the better half of the year. Vera was mostly disappointed in Susan but Byron was happy that he finally connected with her. Byron's companies did really well and he grew richer by ten- twenty fold. The elite society forgot about that scandal for there's a new scandal every now and then and the Montgomeries lived on. Shipley was now 25 and in Harvard Law while Sabrina was now a jet setting supermodel like Gigi Hadid or Kendall Jenner (Yes she was in the "squad"). The Montgomeries were happy and fulfilled. They liked the pairing of Patrick and Susan for they believed that Patrick grounded her and he was a fine British man- belonged to a good family, Senior Vice President of a leading PR firm and an Oxford boy. Vera was so happy and proud of Susan when Patrick proposed and has planned their wedding and family life in her head. The family forgot about the scandal five years ago and so did the society.  
.

Speaking of scandals, Byron got Richard arrested through his connections. Apparently he was not only using drugs but was a part of a major drug cartel and he smuggled drugs for them. Richard was looking at imprisonment for 25 to life. He was a major source of shame for the Vernon family even though they cut all ties with him. Freya had a miscarriage due to all the lies and the stress in her life caused by Richard and his scandalous lies. She couldn't show face in the Upper East Side society , of which she wanted to be a part of through Richard, and she went back to the small town of (who gives a fuck really?) back to her parents to live a silent life.  
.

AND NOW YOU'RE ALL CAUGHT UP TO THE PRESENT ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never did realise that people would actually read my work or comment on it. Oh well. You're the ones who make me wanna write.


	32. For Lovers Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Sal and Susan with new lovers.

      
     
ENGLAND | 07:35 AM| PATRICK'S HOUSE

It's been almost five years since I met Patrick. You only see or hear of such encounters in movies or one of those romantic smutty novels but this is real. I love waking up next to him every morning and sometimes I'd get up early just to look at him. I love him. I love Patrick.

"Hey sexy, how long have you been up?" He said in a husky voice. That voice with that accent gave me life. 

"Awhile" I said coyly. This man does things to me.

"And you've been staring at me this whole time?" He asked. 

"Yes darling." I said and kissed his nose. This sexy man will be the death of me.

"You're a creep." He said and he kissed me back. He got up and went to the bathroom while I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Its been four years since I've been dating Patrick and an year since we got engaged. The moment I looked at him I wanted him. He's perfect. If you search the term "perfect" in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of Patrick in a suit and his perfectly coiffed hair. He looks like he's come out of a magazine. He's that hot. And he's in love with me. 

I still remember the day he proposed to me. In the best restaurant in the city, in front of the elitest crowd, Patrick bent on one knee and asked for my hand. I don't really like grand gestures but Patrick loves a good show. And he did get a good show after when we went home (if you know what I mean, it was like the Cirque du Soleil of shows). Daddy already approved and even the Montgomeries approved. They came over to our place three months ago. Oh Vera was so charmed and I'm pretty sure the girls were flirting with him. Byron told me that nothing came up in the background check so I'm almost happy. 

I was so lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my waist. I turned and kissed him. Fresh out of shower and dressed in a lavender shirt and grey pants and baby blue tie, he smelled heavenly. I ran my hands through his hair and he kissed me harder. He pulled apart in a couple of seconds and said, "We do have to go to work in an hour so do you fancy a shag?"

I chuckle and say, "I do have to get ready too you know. I'll make it up to you later babe.", and I kiss him and serve him breakfast. I'd love to watch him eat but I too have to get ready so I shower and dress up. I wore my baby blue dress that matched with his tie. Today is gonna be a great day. We eat breakfast and leave for work. 

Our offices were close and he'd always dropped me there. He drove a vintage car and I loved it. This kind of love is the best. I know all about Patrick (whatever he's told me till now) and I've told everything to him (EVERYTHING) and yet he comes back to me every night and is there with me the next morning. I feel like its a dream and this is partially why I stare at him when he's sleeping. Yes, I am a creep. 

Patrick has in him all the qualities I want in a man- ambitious, driven, loyal and hot. Very hot. Muy fuego. He is aiming for the promotion of Managing Director and he's told me that he won't marry me until he gets it and I understand this. I too am gunning for the promotion of Creative Director as our present CD will retire in a month and I have left no stone unturned to get this promotion. Patrick and I are, I guess, your "over achieving power couple" as Patrick's mother calls us. 

As Patrick drives, I see a billboard of the Impractical Jokers on the street corner. The UK version in my opinion is not as funny as the US one and I'm not saying that just because I was close to the guys once upon a time. It's the truth.

"It's kinda sad that the UK version is not as funny as the original." Patrick said. He knew about Sal and Brian. 

"If you say so." I said. I still don't understand how is he still with me. I feel something is wrong with him.

"Babe, your office is here.", he said and unbuckled the seatbelt and got out. 

"Bye lover. Give them hell. I love you.", I said while waving at him.

"I love you too Sue.", he said and then drove on.

-x-

NEW YORK| 9 AM| SAL'S HOUSE

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I walk towards the kitchen and I find Elena cooking. Her brown hair were open and shaggy and she was wearing my shirt and her boy shorts. She was dancing around while cooking eggs and bacon. She's never looked so beautiful. 

"Morning Sanchez", I said walking in.

"Finally you're up sleepy head", she came prancing and kissed me on the cheek and I kissed her on the forehead.

"You look so beautiful Elena", I said looking at her and he bent her head and chuckled. 

"Here's your eggs and bacon Sal", she chimed, "and here's some coffee."

The food was so good. We were eating at the dining table. 

"So what's the plan for today Sal?", said Elena. 

"Well I have to reach the set by 10 to go over the ideas from yesterday and then we shoot."

"Oh goodie."

"The breakfast was great baby. You wanna take a shower?"

"Oh you naughty naughty boy. Si.", she said while taking my shirt off and running to the bathroom. I undressed and came chasing after her.

I had met Elena in 2014 at one of our live concerts in Miami. She had come with her friends and Quinn was interested in her friend but that didn't work out but I liked her. Her brown hair and those blue eyes. I gave her my number and asked her if she would come back to my hotel room but unlike other fans who usually come running, she didn't and I loved that. She didn't text that number until after seven months when she said she'd meet me in New Orleans and we did meet and this time she slept with me. And I liked her. I had finally moved on. After a couple of dates and brunches, she moved in with me and makes me delicious breakfast. I think I love her.

We came out of the shower and got dressed. Then we left for our respective jobs- me to my set and her to the hospital, she is a nurse. It doesn't get any better than this. 

As I drove on, I looked at her and said, "Elena Marie Sanchez, I love you."

She giggled and said, "I love you too Ja' Crispy."

The hospital came and I gave her a kiss. She left and I watched her walk by. Man she is beautiful. I am so over Susan Bishop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think it's meant to be for either pair?


	33. NEW YORK! NEW YORK! (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's coming back to New York!

ENGLAND| 7PM| PATRICK'S HOUSE

The bell rings. I open the door. It's Patrick. 

"Hello love!", I cheer and kiss him. He looks kinda down. 

"Hey babe." Patrick really was down.

"What's you go so down?" I say. 

"Mr Sterling is ready to give me the promotion but..."

"But what babe?" He really wanted that promotion. Why is he sad now?

"But they're making me move to New York." WHAT!!!

"So?" I say trying to sound supportive.

"So? What do you mean so? I don't want to move to New York. My whole life is here. My family and you. I should just let Ryan have it." He said. 

"Honey! You've worked so hard for this. No Ryan just can't have it. We can move to New York. I'll talk to Mr Gilmore." I say. 

"You will? But why would you want to move to New York?" He was shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? I go where you go." Why would I not be with him? 

"Your ex and your overbearing family? Did you seriously just forget everything?" Oh my god I actually did forget Sal for a moment.

"That's all in the past. I'm on good terms with the Montgomeries and I actually did forget about Sal."

"Okaay" Patrick rolled his eyes.

"What? You have that effect on me darling." I say taking his coat off.

He turned around and looked at me and said, "Well you do look hot in that dress."

"How about when I take it off?" I giggle and he unzips me. Then he pushes me on the couch and kisses me. Vehemently.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He said breaking the kiss.

"Fuck yeah. I want you." I said while kissing his neck. He gets away. What's wrong with him?

"I mean shifting back to New York silly." He said.

"Of course. Where you lead I'll follow babe." I said and started kissing his neck again. He grabbed my hair and yanked it and started kissing me all over. I love it when Patrick gets all dominating. He turns me around me spanks me on my ass. "Nice undies", he said and I laughed. Oh this guy.

"I love you Patrick" I say and I take his shirt off. He's so hot.

"I love you too Susan" he said and kissed me. 

He picked me up and we were still kissing when he put me on the bed and got on top of me. He kissed my mouth and then travelled from my neck to my chest and abdomen. He sucked on my navel while taking off my panties. It was so fucking awesome. His lips then travelled to my core where he put his skillful tongue to some good use. 

"Oh Patrick", I gushed "Harder"

He went harder and faster. I loved it.

"Enough of this", I said and pulled him closer to kiss me. He thrust his length in me. He repeats the motions while I kiss him.

"Oh yes! Harder!"

"Unnh..." Patrick is having fun. I smirk.

He does it for a while then I get on top. Situating myself on his large member, I go up and down making him grab my breasts while I scream in ecstacy. 

"Fuck yeah baby girl, you're so hot!"

Baby girl?!? Only Sal has ever called me baby girl. Suddenly I'm not in the mood anymore yet I do it because we're kind of in the moment. 

I can see he's about to come but I tell him to come in my mouth and after two minutes he comes in my mouth and I'm lying next to him.

"So you really want to go back to New York?" Patrick asked. I do actually. I want to see Sal for some reason. Am I still in love with Sal? No I definitely love Patrick. Do I? Why am I questioning myself? 

"Whatcha thinkin sexy?" Patrick asked. Oh sweet Patrick. 

"I'm trying to think how do I ask my bosses to send me to New York." I say. That's actually not a lie. I am kinda confused. Patrick kinda threw a grenade at me which brought in me so many emotions. 

"Let's not think of tomorrow right now?" Patrick said.

"Do you have a cigarette? I want to smoke." I say. 

"You really need to kick that habit" Patrick said while passing me a pack. I light up a cigarette. 

"I'll quit when you quit bitch." I chuckle. He takes it and smokes. Its basically our daily nightly routine. 

How lucky am I to sleep next to this guy every night! He's mine. ♡

...

NEW YORK| 9PM

I reach my place by 9 PM. Elena said she would spend tonight at her place with her sister but I wanted to surprise her. I decided that I'd drive to her place. 

I brought a bouquet of red roses (her favourite), chocolates, and some perfume. Susan used to like black roses. The girl was weird. Elena was so normal and so beautiful. Those blue eyes gleamed with a sparkle. 

I walk up to her flat but I hear loud music. Is she having a party with her sister or something? I knock on the door.

The door opens.

"Hey. You're not the pizza guy!" Some random dude answered the door in his boxers and shaggy hair. Do I have the right address? 

"Does Elena Sanchez live here?" I ask. No I think I have the right address. 

"Who's on the door George?" I hear Elena's voice. I definitely have the right address.

"Some dude's askin' for ya baby" George said and she came walking in his shirt. Not this shit again.

"What the fuck Elena? Are you cheating on me?" I scream.

"It's not what it looks like Sal!" She was stuttering. Bitch.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. I'll call you later. " George said and took his clothes and went out. Doucheface.

"Why Elena?" I say. Why do I get the unfaithful ones?

"I'm just not into you any more. I mean I do love you Sal but I want to be with other men too. George, the one you caught, is a doctor in my hospital. It's nothing serious." What the fuck is wrong with her?

"I thought we were exclusive." I muttered. 

"Sal, you don't love me. You're still hung up over that woman. I fucking hate it. What did she do to you that screwed you up like this?" She rambled on.

"She cheated on me like you did. And I loved her like I loved you. Fuck you Elena." I threw the flowers in her face and went away.

"Fuck you. Asshole." She screamed. This bitch.

Why is this happening to me? Oh god. I can't even. I drive to Murr's place because everyone (except Joe) is there and I don't want to be alone. I reach his place.

"Hey Sal. Why do you look so sad?" Murr said but I didnt answer that.

"I need alcohol. Stat." I screamed as I came inside. I could see Q and Connor and Oliver.

"Hey Sal" Q said and I just waved and the guys waved to me.

"Hi Sal. Everything okay?" Oliver said while passing me a peg of whiskey. I gulped it in a swig. 

"Yeah I don't think so Oli", said Connor, "What happened Sal?"

"Elena. She was cheating on me. I caught her with some guy.", I muttered while Oliver poured more whiskey. He stopped and just gave me the bottle. 

"You need it" Oliver said and Connor gave me a sympathetic look. Apart from the whole Susan incident, I like them. Connor's phone beeps. He goes to attend the call.

"Wait what?!? Sal! Oh my god!!! What happened!?" Q was bewildered. 

I told them everything. 

"Man it does suck to be you." said Murr and I hit him with my elbow. Stupid ferret. 

"I'm so sorry." Q said.

"Why the fuck are you sorry? Its not like you were fucking her behind my back. Were you?" I mutter while drinking the whiskey. Everyone looks shocked.

"Sal you need to let it go." Oliver said. He tries to take the bottle of whiskey from my hand but I don't let him. Q gives him a look and he sits down. 

"Salvatore, Elena was a bitch. Leave it. Focus on something else. She was playing with you this whole time." Q said.

"Damn it man, I love her." I screamed.

"Well she didn't so let her go. Let's go to a bar eh? Find you a shiny new young thing?" Q said.

"I miss Susie Q", okay I was so drunk and Murr told me that this is how it went, "I loved her man. Fuck you Q. You ruin everything." I screamed.

"Well she's gone too so you really need to think of something else and stop drinking.", Murr said and Oliver finally took the bottle away.

"I love her man. I always will. You ruin everything Q." I screamed. 

" I know you can't forgive me Sal but I'm really sorry. " Q looked at me and he looked so sad. Oh those puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes man. I forgive you." I said amd we hugged.

"This is so much better than daytime soap opera" Oliver said and we both laughed.

Connor came to the living room looking very confused. 

"What happened Connie? " I said and he gave me a look.

"A. Never call me Connie, Sally boy.  
B. Nothing." Yet he still looked like he saw a ghost.

"Doesn't look like nothin'. You ok babe?" Oliver asked. 

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Connor said.

"Its ok Connie, we don't mind your PDA. I personally think love is love. Love is beautiful." God I was drunk. Murr and Q gestured me to shut up.

"Okaay. Oli I need to speak to you." 

"Its ok Con. We're close enough."

"Oh fuck it. Don't shoot the messenger but Susan is coming back."

And everyone was shocked.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?!?


	34. WHAT?!? (MAJOR FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read this chapter.

ENGLAND| 2AM| PATRICK'S HOUSE

Patrick is asleep but I can't sleep. I just can't. Do I really want to go back to New York? I call up mother. Yes the situation is that much fucked up. 

"Hello Susan. How are you?" Vera said. Its 9PM there.

"I'm fine mother. I need to talk to you." I said.

"What happened? Is the engagement off?" Vera was as anxious as me. Why must everyone assume the worst?

"No. Patrick is in line for a promotion but the company wants him to move to New York."

"Why that's perfect. You know I want the wedding to be here anyways. What's the problem?" 

"Mother don't you remember why I left? Has the situation umm... cooled down?"

"Oh nobody really cares now. You should try to come back soon."

"I'd have to let Daddy know. I'll call you when its confirmed."

"I'll ask Byron to speed up the process. Let me know as soon as possible."

"You'd be the first to know. Good night mother."

"Night Susan." Vera said and disconnected.   
    
      
My heart is yet not at ease. I call up Connor.

"Hey Connor" I say.

"Susan. Hi." He said. We hadn't talked for almost an year. The last I called him up was when I told him of my engagement to Patrick. He told me not to go with it but I have to move on.

"How's everything? " I ask. 

"Great. Oliver and I are going to adopt a baby. We're at Murray's place right now."

"Oh. I should call later then." I miss everyone.

"No no. It's ok. What's going on?" Connor is the best.

"Patrick is on track to be the Managing Director. Isn't that great?"

"Oh my god. That's amazing."

"Yeah. But he'd only get promoted if he decides to move to New York."

"Ooh." He gets it.

"Yeah. He doesn't really want to but I know if he doesn't get it because of me then it'd be a dealbreaker. You get it right?"

"Shit. So what do you plan to do?"

"Umm that's why I called you Connor. Is the situation stable now? You know with Sal and Quinn and everyone? "

"He was seeing other people but his new girlfriend cheated on him. He found out today. He's not really over you, and you still love him. Why don't you guys make up?" 

"Oh fuck. I love Patrick. I just can't get back with Sal. Should I come back?"

"I think you should. I mean we're all old enough to handle awkwardness. It's been years for god sake. And why do you care if anyone or everyone hates you? Don't bump into anyone."

"Its New York. Of course I'm going to bump into them."

"I personally think you should come back. Your entire life is here."

"You know what? I definitely will. I miss you Connor."

"I miss you too Susan."

"Before you tell everyone I'll be back, I know you will because you just can't hide gossip, just tell me how's everyone been?"

"Well you remember Joe got married right? He has the cutest little baby girl. Murr is still dating. Q and Sal are miserable. Sal just drunkenly admitted he still loves you and yes you remember Abbie and Q separated right?"

"Yeah. Heard she got married."

"She's expecting. Any day now."

"Oh my god that's such good news."

"I know. She still hates you though."

"I figured as much. I gotta go sleep now. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye Sue." Connor disconnected.

Sal still loves me? Even Q? What am I going to do?

...

Patrick and I go to our respective jobs. While he agrees to move, I talk to my bosses to let me transfer to New York. While my boss in London had some objections, he finally let me transfer and Mr Gilmore allowed my transfer. I'm so fucking lucky.

We come back in the evening and in a month we'd be in New York. Another fresh start for me and a new start to our relationship. We celebrate by going back home and having what would probably be the best sex ever.

I can't believe I'll be in New York in a month. Patrick is so happy and I am happy too.

...  
   

NEW YORK| MURR'S HOUSE| 9.15PM

 

"What do you mean she's coming back?" Quinn said. 

"Her fiancé got this huge promotion and they're coming to New York" Connor said. 

Q and I were definitely surprised. I didn't know she was engaged. I didn't know anything about her and what she up to or what and how she's been doing all these years. Fiancé. I was her fiancé some years ago.

"Wait what?" I said sipping my whiskey. At this point I don't even know how much I drank.

"Yeah. Her fiancé Patrick got this huge promotion and they're coming to New York.", Connor repeated. He then realised that Oliver and he never talked about her to me. "Oh fuck you didn't know. Shit. Sal I am so sorry." Connor said.

Somehow Murr and Q didn't look that surprised since they kept looking at each other and then at Connor and Oliver. These fuckers.

"You guys knew she got engaged?" I screamed at everyone.

"Yeah. A couple of years ago. Connor told me. I'm really sorry Sal." Murr said. Fucking ferret. Anger was building up within me.

"I got to know it from Abbie. You know when we were back together." Q muttered. 

My best friends lied to me. Why is everyone lying to me?

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You guys were supposed to be my best friends" I think I was sobbing when I said this.

"I'm really sorry man. I thought you didn't want to know. You were the one who broke it off. Plus you had just moved on. I couldn't do that to you so I told Oliver and Connor to not to talk about her." Murr said and he tried to hug me but I blocked him.

"Sal I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose our friendship. You had just begun to talk to me. I'm not sorry. You really need to move on." Q said.

"Well assholes if you were really my true friends you'd know I was hurting and I really loved her. We were gonna get married. I fucking hate you guys." I scream while sobbing, "I still love her. I don't even want to look at you all anymore. You're all a bunch of liars and cheats. I'm surrounded by cunts." I pick up my jacket while stumbling as I try to leave. 

"Adios fuckers!" I scream and wave as I leave.

"Sal. No. Don't leave." Q screams and they try to placate me but I didn't listen and I walked towards the door.

"Sal you're so drunk. You can't even walk straight. Please stop." Murr screams but I didn't listen. Connor and Oliver try to stop me but they couldn't and I walked out.

Before they could actually stop me, I get in my car and drive. 

I felt so many emotions at once- anger, jealously, betrayal, sadness and disappointment. Fuck these assholes. 

I don't really remember what happened next.

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>          
> *** IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT (COULD I MAKE IT ANY MORE OBVIOUS?!?), SAL GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT. DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE FOLKS. SORRY FOR THIS TWIST IN THE STORY. DO YOU THINK HE WOULD MAKE IT ALIVE?!?


	35. THE FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal got in a car accident an is now in a coma. Susan is coming back to New York.

NEW YORK | 10PM| ST. PETER'S HOSPITAL

~*Q'S POV*~

I was worried about Sal because he was drunk and he was driving so the boys and I got in my jeep and we followed him since he wouldn't stop or tell us where he was going. It was only a couple of miles ahead where his car crashed into a tree and he was bleeding. Profusely. We got him in a hospital. 

This was totally my fault. Everything is wrong because of me. If only I wasn't tempted by Susan and didn't put the moves on her then she'd would be with Sal and they would've been married and Sal wouldn't be as miserable as I am. I almost cry and Murr sees this and he comes and hugs me.

"It's not your fault man. We're all in the wrong here." Murr says while he's trying to console me.

"Is Joe coming?" I say. My voice breaks.

"Yes he is. He's on the way. Control yourself man." He let's go and I see Oliver sitting on the chairs while Connor is calling someone on his phone. Is he calling her? Should I ask him for her number?

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear Joe walking in.

"Oh my god!!! Is everything okay?!?" Its not hard to miss Joe's screaming voice.

"Yes. He's in the emergency room." Oliver says.

"How could you let this happen? What is wrong with all of yous?" Joe's looking at all of us accusingly while screaming and the receptionist gives us a look. He calms down.

The doctor walks towards us.

"Are you with Mr Vulcano? Are you family?" The good doctor asks.

"Yes I am" Joe and I say together. 

"Well I am sorry to be the bearer of the bad news but Salvatore is in a coma. He's fine now but he's in a coma."

"What the fuck?!?" I say. A fucking coma?!?

"He was really drunk and he was in a major accident. Why was he driving?!? Anyways the operation was successful but he's slipped into a comatose state. Family members can go see him." The doctor replied.

"We're all family", Joe replied and after a lot of burgeoning they let us see Sal. I call up his family and tell them the bad news. They're on their way too see him.

When I go inside to look at Sal, a tear drops from my left eye. It's just so heartbreaking to see your best friend lying in a coma in the hospital. Murr and Joe console me. We're all just really really sad. Connor and Oliver stay out. I could see them arguing. 

When Joe and I leave they walk in to talk to Murr. I see Connor and Oliver arguing while Murr just nods in confusion. It's definitely about her. It's kinda funny how everything just becomes about her. That woman is black magic. I see Sal's family walk in. While his mother and sister are crying, his father just looks at us and nods. Obviously they're so sad and it's all my fault.

We decide that Sal's father and I will spend the night. Joe obviously couldn't, even though he wanted to, but we didn't let him for he's a family man now and Murr we set back because I'm closer to Sal. His mother amd sister went to stay at Murr's while Connor and Oliver went back home.

 

ENGLAND| 9AM| PATRICK'S HOUSE

    
I woke up in a pretty cheerful mood. We were to leave for New York in the evening. I check my phone. Connor had been calling me since two days now. I was so engrossed in preparations for the travel that I didn't bother to check my phone. Patrick was packing the luggage frantically and I was done with mine. I hadn't slept for days now. I was kinda excited to go back. 

I was on my way to daddy's when Connor calls me again. I pick up the phone.

S: Hey

C: Where the fuck are you? Why didn't you pick up my phone in two days? 

S: Man I was so busy with travel preps. Sup with you?

C: It's Sal.

S: What about him?

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his name. So exotic. So erotic.

C: Suzie... He... Oh my god...

He couldn't speak. I'm a bit worried now.

S: Are you okay Con?

C: He had an accident Sue.

I stop my car. Thankfully daddy lived in the country area so it was an empty road.

S: WHAT?

I screamed

S: Is he okay?!? Oh my god how?!? Are you kidding me?!?

C: No he's in a coma. He was drunk and he was driving and he got in a fight with Brian and Murray. He didn't know about Patrick and your engagement. 

I'm really at loss of words.

S: Fuck. I must see him.

C: No everyone hates you. I'm not even supposed to speak to you. Oliver gave me an ultimatum. Something about hating cheaters but you were my friend since childhood. I couldn't do this to you. Before the accident he confessed he still loves you.

S: Connor I...

C: You don't even love Patrick. 

S: I do. He's my fiancé. My love.

C: No. You think you love him but you don't. You love Sal. 

Do I love Sal? I start to cry. In the middle of the road I break down. Muffling my cries I try to say something but Connor spoke.

C: Don't bother. You're crying now. That's enough proof. I don't know what are you going to do now but do something quickly for lives are literally at stake here.

S: OH FUCK YOU CONNOR!!!

I scream and I disconnect. I couldn't stop crying. Oh my God!!! I still love Sal. 

I wipe my tears and try to compose myself and drive. Connor was right. A lot is at stake. What am I going to do?

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry to put Sal in a car accident but at least now Susan's realised that she loves him.


	36. On My Way To Rock Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan's coming back. Connor plans to get Susan and Sal together with the help of a JO. Filler chapter.

ENGLAND| 10AM| DADDY'S COUNTRY HOME

I reach Daddy's home in the countryside. I go to the courtyard and I see his kids from his new wife (he's on his third one) playing. I wave at them and they wave at me. Such innocence. I go to the door and knock it. Betty (the third wife) opens it. 

"Hello Betty", I say and the willowy woman hugs me. She's got to be in her thirties. I'll turn 31 in two months. Mother has been after me to get married since I turned 26. Oh the horror. 

"Call me mom", she said and I shuddered inside. No fucking way. I just nod. 

"Where is daddy, Betty?" I say and she said he's in the study and he'll be out and she calls for him. 

"JAMES! JAMIE! SUSAN'S HERE" I don't really like her. Blonde, blue eyed and model-type. Daddy does have a type. He comes down descending from the steps.

"SUZIE!" he exclaims and hugs me and I hug him back. 

"Daddy! How are you?" I say and he gives me the biggest, most cheery grin I'd ever seen. 

"I'm great Suzie. Why do you come back when you have to leave?" Daddy pouted. 

"Daddy you know I have to go back. Mother is okay with it."

"Why do you care what your mother wants. Do what you want. Stay."

" I do want to go. It was my idea. Patrick would get the promotion and mother would be happy."

"God you're old!" Daddy said and we laughed. I now see why mother liked him. That easy going charm and style. 

"Well are you sure?" Daddy asked. 

"Yes I do want to go to New York."

"I meant about Patrick but I'm glad you want to go back."

"What about Patrick? It's been almost six years. We're engaged to be married. I thought you liked him daddy."

"I do. Very much. He's a fetching young lad. Just not the one for you."

"Oh really. And who do you think is the one?"

"You know the answer."

"People have got to stop saying that."

"Tell me why are you going to New York? The truth. The Susan I know wouldn't let people let influence her decision. Be honest."

"Fine. I want to see him."

And I see Betty making an "OMG" face. 

"Well he had an accident and now he's comatose."

"Bollocks. Why are you here then? Go on. Fly."

"Daddy it was a messy breakup. I don't think I should see him. I love Patrick too. It's weird."

"Dearie!" Betty said while putting the pot roast on the table and calling her kids inside. "If I may" she interjected and I nodded. 

"If you have feelings for some other man when you're with someone then you should just end it with the man you're with. If you really loved him you wouldn't think of someone else." 

"Wow Betty! I mean just wow! The whole lot of you. How can you just tell me to break it off with Patrick?"

"Well the decision is yours. You only live once right?!" Betty cheerfully said while serving the roast. As she brought the veggies daddy and I said "NO" together and we laughed. I am my father's daughter. 

After an hour Patrick calls me to tell me that he's leaving for the airport so I should leave too. I get up to leave. Betty gives me a gift.

"From me and your father." I try to open it and she stops me. "Not now. For later silly."

Daddy comes near me and kisses my forehead. 

"Give your mother my love. Now off you go." He said and the kiddies (my half brother and sister) hugged me. "Byeee" they cooed and I kissed them and I left.

I meet Patrick in two hours at the airport and in another hour we board our flight to New York. We'll reach there late at night. I have butterflies in my tummy. I ring Connor up but he doesn't pick it up. 

Oh well. Goodbye London. 

-x-

NEW YORK| 10AM| ST PETER'S HOSPITAL

~Q's POV~

It's been three days now and Sal is lying still on the bed. His parents and sister and I take turns to stay but I can't look at him not only because I can't bear to see him like this but also because I've lied and cheated on my best friend. I look at him. Lying there. So peaceful. 

Connor and Oliver are kind of in a fight. Oliver hates it that he's in touch with Susan. I've been in touch with Connor. I know he dislikes me but we both want Salvatore and Susan to be together. I've turned over a new leaf. I mean I still love her but she and Sal belong together and I'm gonna make it happen. 

I call Connor's phone. Oliver picks it up.

"Hey Q" Oliver's voice booms from the phone. How is he always so cheery and active? 

"Hey Oliver. Connor there?" 

"Yeah. Hold a sec. Aye Con." 

Connor gets the phone. "Yes Brian"

"Connor. Did you hear from her yet. She boarded the plane?"

"Yeah she rang me up. It was around 8AM. The time difference and all."

"Are you sure she loves Sal?"

"I know she loves Sal. I know her better than herself. Are you sure you wanna bring them together?"

"What do you mean? Of course."

"Well given your history and everything. Do you still love her man?"

"I'm not going to lie to you because somehow you know everything. Yes I'll always love that girl but I know we can never be and Sal is the best for her. I love her so I want to see her happy and she'll be happy with Sal. But she's engaged. What's up with that?"

"Oh Patrick? Oh he's perfection. But Sal and her belong together."

"I don't want to be the homewrecker again Connor."

"I know what I'm doing. Are you in?"

"I'm in" I say and he disconnects. 

I can't wait to see her.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler chapter about Susan's relationship with her father (biological).  
> Isn't Q's declaration sbout love heartbreaking?


	37. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan talks to Brian and Connor has a surprise for Oliver.

I get off my plane with Patrick and call Connor. He doesn't pick up. What the fuck is wrong with him. It's around midnight and Patrick looks up to me and I look at him. We're in New York. The land of opportunity. My home.

"Our car must be here to take us to the hotel." I said but Patrick smirked. Whenever he smirked like that something was up. He smiles like a goof.

"Yeah about that. I cancelled the hotel reservations. Your parents wanted us to stay with them. I'm so excited to live with your family." He gushed. What the fuck?!?

"And when did this happen Patrick?" I asked.

"While you were sleeping babe" he said and kissed my forehead while I put my head on his shoulder.

One of the family's drivers picks us up and in almost an hour we reach the mansion. I'm not going to go into much detail but we were highly jet-lagged and they were enthusiastic. In two hours of talking and dinner we went back to my old room to sleep. 

I saw that Patrick was sleeping soundly. He was tired. Well so was I but I couldn't. My phone rings. Its Connor. 

C: Hi

S: Why weren't you returning my calls Con?

C: Yeah sorry for that. Oliver doesn't like it when I talk to you. He kind of told me not to.

I'm shocked. I really liked Oliver. Before I could say anything he continued.

C: It's not like you can just come back and everyone will love you or take you back. Nobody hates you per se but I don't think it would be in good taste to just come up to everyone. Sal is still in the coma and his family is in the hospital with him so I don't think you can go see him.

S: Oh Connor what do I do now? 

C: Why don't you meet me at the café near the office tomorrow. Q and I will be there around 8.

Did I just hear him say 'Q'?

S: Did you just say Brian would be there?

C: Yeah. He really wants to help you and Sal get back together.

What new fuckery is this?

S: This is a bad idea. I don't want to get back with Sal. I'm engaged to Patrick. What's wrong with you people?

C: Why don't you meet us at least? Bring Patrick over. I haven't met him and I'm your best friend. 

I totally forgot about that since I'm so involved in this drama.

S: Sure. See you around 8. Bye Connor.

C: Bye Sue.

He disconnected and I went to sleep. I would be lying if I said I had no feelings for Sal or Q but that time is gone and everyone moves on. I am now 30 and engaged to the most perfect man on this planet. 

...

I wake up next morning only to find Patrick gone. I look at the clock. It's 11 am. I call him but he left his phone and now I'm confused about what to do. I go to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up when I hear Sabrina saying something about mother wanting to talk to me. 

While I'm in the shower I remember that Q knows I'm in town. Maybe he can help me see Sal. I know what you must be thinking but I am not trying to get back together with Sal. I just need to see him because I deeply care about his well being and I need closure, maybe some sort of approval that I'm doing the right thing. 

I get out of the shower and call Q.

Q: Hello

S: Hello Brian.

Q: Susan is that you? 

S: Yeah it's me. I'm back.

Q: I know. How've you been?

S: Great. What about you? 

Q: I've had better days. Congratulations on the engagement. 

S: Why thank you Brian. 

Q: So why'd you call?

S: I need a favour Brian. 

Q: Sure doll. Anything for you.

S: When you say it like that... I need to see Sal.

Q: Wait what? I thought you'd want to meet and catch up. I don't think you should see Sal. He's in a critical state and his family will kill you if you're around him.

S: Brian I just need to see him. I'll handle the family if that happens. Can you make it happen?

Q: What's in it for me?

S: I can't fucking believe you. After all this time...

And I hear him laughing.

Q: Just kidding doll. I really do want to help you. But do know this. The last words he said were that he loved you.

S: Oh.

And I start sobbing.

S: Oh Q. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for Sal but I'm engaged to Patrick and I can't just leave him.

Q: Stop crying Suze. You can see Sal tonight. I am staying the night so his family won't be there. 

S: Oh Brian. Thank you so much.

Q: Well I do love you.

S: Not this again. 

Q: Kidding again doll. Well I do love you. But I do know that you and I don't belong together. 

S: Quinn... I...

Q: It's okay Susan.

S: Maybe we'll be together in another life... when we're both cats.

He and I laughed together. 

Q: I missed you. 

S: I missed you too Brian.

I turn around to see Connor in my room. With Oliver. Great timing gents. 

I wave to them and continue talking to Brian.

S: I'll see you tonight. Is 8 good?

Q: 8 is great. Bye doll.

I say goodbye and disconnect. I see that Oliver isn't happy to be here. I greet them.

"We weren't supposed to meet until the evening guys" I said.

"Well we have a surprise" said Connor while his hand was on Oliver's shoulder.

"I have no idea what he's talking about.", said Oliver.

"Where is the legendary Patrick?!" Connor asked and I said he went out. 

"Let's get going" Connor said while dragging me outside the room, "Come on you guys"

We went outside the house and in his car. He drove while Oliver was sitting in front and I was in the backseat. I looked out the window and recognized that he was driving us to his home.

We reached and I could see he was excited. What is he up to?

"Oliver. Love. Consider this a pre birthday gift." Connor said.

"My birthday was like four months ago. What's happening man?!" Oliver replied and I just find them so cute together.

We entered the house to find a beautiful girl sitting on their couch with a woman. 

"Meet Anastasia May Harmon-Rhodes." Connor said.

They adopted the girl. Well more like Connor adopted the girl. Redhead, green eyed perfect girl.

"Oh Connor, I..." said Oliver. A tear dropped from his right eye.

"I love you." Connor said.

"I love you too." Oliver replied. So beautiful.

"Mr Rhodes you just need to sign the documents and you can finally adopt Ana."

They signed the final papers and apparently so did I because I was one of the guardians of the baby. The social worker went and we rejoiced. The guys had a baby girl. In a way she's mine too.

"How did you pull this off" Oliver asked.

"I did it when you were sleeping" said Connor. 

-x-  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite quotes is, "I'll see you in another life when we're both cats". It was in the movie Vanilla Sky. Somehow I really like Susan with Brian. It's partly how this fan fiction actually came into being.


	38. I Love You... And Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan goes to see Sal and there's trouble in paradise.

After playing with baby Ana (she is a four year old), the three of us went to the living room. While baby Ana was sleeping we decided to clear up our issues. 

"I know you probably don't like me Oliver but please let me explain." I said to Oliver. 

"It's not that I don't like you but you cheated. I hate cheaters. What you did was wrong." Oliver said. And he was so right.

"I am really sorry. But that was five years ago. Everyone moved on. I'm so sorry."

"You know who should you apologise to? Sal. Not me."

"I am going to see him. I mean visiting. The hospital."

"Wait what?" Connor was surprised. 

"Brian arranged it." I explained the whole thing to him.

"And is Patrick okay with this?" Connor asked. Shit I totally forgot about him. 

"You forgot about him didn't you?" Oliver asked. 

"Umm yeah..." I sheepishly nodded. I'm a horrible person. 

I get a call from Patrick. 

P: Hey. Where are you? 

S: I'm at Connor's. Where were you?

P: Out. You'll know soon. Weren't we supposed to meet the guys today?

S: Something came up.

P: What?

S: You know about Sal right? I'm going to visit him.

P: The ex-fiancé who's in a coma?!? That's a bad idea. No! The worst idea ever!

S: I am going Patrick. You can either join me or wait up for me back at the mansion.

P: What the fuck is wrong with you?

S: He's in a fucking coma Patrick. I need to see him.

P: You're still in love with him aren't you? 

S: No silly. I love you. I fucking love you Patrick. 

P: Then why do you care if he's in a coma. I don't want you to go. 

S: Nonsense. What is wrong with you? I thought you understood.

P: I do. I actually do now. It's so fucking clear. You still love him. 

S: How many times do I have to tell you that I love you.

P: Well obviously you love him or you wouldn't go see him.

S: Well I guess I do then.

P: So you love him. After all these years. What am I to you then? You came back for him, didn't you?

S: You're the man I love. You're my fiancé. And I came to New York because you wanted the promotion. Don't act so stupid.

P: So you love me and him..? No, you're the one who's acting stupid. Get back home right now.

S: I'm going to the hospital to see Sal. You're not the boss of me. I love you... and him too... maybe... I don't know... all I know is that I wanna see him.

P: We need to talk. 

S: We are talking.

P: Come back when you're done with this stupidity and we will. 

And he disconnected. I mean Patrick does get bossy but we've never really fought like this.

Did I just tell my fiancé that I still love my ex fiancé?

Do I still love my ex fiancé?

Do I still love Sal Vulcano?

I'm reeling back from what probably was the talk which could end my relationship with Patrick when I hear Oliver and Connor talking.

"Connor she's not a reliable person and I don't think that she should be Ana's guardian."

"She's my best friend since childhood and apart from the drama that is her love life, she's an amazing person and could be a good role model for Ana. I mean how many women do we know Oliver?"

"I don't think she's got a good moral character to be a role model and I should get a say in this matter considering I'm her parent too."

"Oliver please look beyond the drama. I wish you knew her before this man."

I walk in the room. 

"Guys it's about 7.30 so do you want to come with me to the hospital? You know to see Sal."

"Sure why not. I'll get the car from the garage. Be right back." Connor eyed Oliver and gave me a smile and walked out. Guess this is my cue to reach out to Oliver.

"I know you don't like me and think I'd be a bad role model and guardian. It's okay. I don't blame you Oliver. My conduct has not really been family friendly and you met me at a weird time. I wish you really got to know me." I said. 

"It's not that I don't like you. I don't really know you. And what I do now isn't good enough for you to be the baby's guardian." Oliver said. I can't blame him. He's right.

"Why don't we have brunch sometime? You and I? My treat?" I offered.

"Sure but it's my treat. The lady never pays." He smiled and I smiled. We heard the horn honking and walked out of the house with baby Ana and got into the car. Connor drove to the hospital. 

...

We reached the hospital around 8.02pm. It wasn't a bother getting to meet Sal because Brian got me on the visitation list.

Brian met me in Sal's room. 

"Hey doll!" He kissed me on the cheek "You look great!"

"Brian. Thanks. How is he?"

"Well his injuries have healed but he's still in the coma. The doctor said he's okay. He's just sleeping and not up yet."

"If you put it like that..." and I hear Connor coughing and pointing towards the sleeping baby Ana.

"Hey guys. Oh you finally adopted! Congrats!" and they went in a group hug. I was sitting near the bed and looking at Sal. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. I still had a picture of him sleeping. 

Oh my God I still love him!

So I love Patrick and now Sal? To be honest I never really stopped loving Sal. Oh my god what the fuck is wrong with me!!! I am engaged. To Patrick. 

The boys kinda got loud and I felt a hand on my thigh. 

I looked towards the bed to find Sal awake. Before I try to tell the guys to keep quiet Sal musters a gesture for me to come closer. As I did he kissed me on my forehead and said

"You're back baby girl and I'm not letting you go again. I love you."

I looked at him and held his hand and replied, " I love you too Sally boy!"

And I guess I was loud enough for the guys to stop gushing over baby Ana and they finally realised that Sal was up. 

"Oh my god somebody call the doctor. He's awake. Oh buddy." Brian was so happy that he actually kissed Sal on the cheek. Some bromance.

"Get your fat face away from me Rosie O" Sal said and we laughed.

A nurse came in and chided us all for overcrowding the room and made us leave. Well at least Brian and I stayed back.

"I gotta call his family to tell them he's awake." Brian said.

"Should I leave then?" I asked. Well I knew the answer.

"I think so. They probably wouldn't like it if you were here."

"I'm gonna go. Patrick said we needed to talk anyways."

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked as his eyebrow shot up. 

"I think so. Oh I don't know. I don't want to deal with anything right now." I muttered. I really didn't want to see Patrick right now. I wanted to be with Sal.

"You should. You can't run away from things and people. You need to face the music. Call me if there's any problem." Brian said. 

"Wait you're leaving? Don't go!" Sal cooed. He didn't have much energy anyways.

"Bye boys I'll be back" I said as I waved them goodbye.

"I love you" Sal said.

"Goodbye Sal. Take care." I said as I almost tore up and I walked out with the guys. 

On the drive back we didn't talk and they dropped me home. 

As I walked to the mansion I saw Patrick standing outside. 

"We need to talk Patrick." I said and we walked inside. 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the readers do not like the protagonist Susan. Guess what? You're not supposed to. Every fanfic out there has a likeable character and I wanted to try something different. Also there will be alternate endings. Patience my lovelies.


	39. The Penultimate Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal is fine now and the trouble in paradise brews.

I walked in the mansion with Patrick but mother stopped us on the way to the bedroom. 

"Where were the two of you? I barely get to see you. Come sit with me." She said and I looked at him and we went with mother. She had a lot of magazines lying on the table. Wedding related stuff. Shit.

"Mother I'm not in the mood now. Can we just do this later?" I asked. At this point after meeting Sal I'm not sure if I should even marry Patrick anymore and that's what we were trying to talk about. 

"Nonsense. Now I think we should have a June wedding. What do you think?"  She was just flipping pages of different magazines. I'm just getting irritated now and I look at Patrick and he looks pretty angry right now. 

"I think Susan's right. Let's just talk about this later." Patrick sounded pretty antsy. Are we going to break up?

"What is wrong with both of you? Now I think that white and gold would be perfect wedding colours..." Vera went on... and I couldn't take it.

"STOP IT MOTHER!!! THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A WEDDING!" I screamed and stormed off to my room... and they both just looked at me.

Patrick came after me and stopped me from slamming the door into his face. He got in and closed the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!?" He screamed at me.

"Patrick I don't want to talk to you or anyone! Leave me alone!" I screamed back.

"What do you mean there isn't going to be a wedding?!?

"I need time to think."

"Six fucking years Sue! Is it because you still have a thing for your ex fiancé? I can't believe you! You stupid hag!" He went on and on.

"Oh shut the fuck up Patrick. I can't go out and you're out for long periods of time without even telling me? You're being so fucking shady." I muttered.

"I went to buy you this" and he threw at me a beautiful ring. Oh my god!

"I love you and that's how you treat me? By going back to the man you cheated on. Are you cheating on me too?" He just went on and on. 

I heard knocks on the door. It was Vera and Byron.

"Let me in right now or I'll break the door Susan!" She was screaming as she was banging on the door. 

"Susan! Patrick! Let us in. Please." Byron screamed.

I looked at Patrick and I ran to block the door but he grabbed me by the hand and threw me on the floor. Did my fiancé just manhandle me? I look at him in anger as he opened the door. They rushed in.

"What are you both up to now?!!" Vera screamed.

"Oh Mrs M it's nothing. Sue is having a little tantrum now aren't you love?! Don't worry the wedding is on." He said coolly. What's with me picking up psychos?

"No mother it certainly is not. Patrick just manhandled me and I don't even love him anymore. He won't even let me go if he doesn't allow me to. What middle ages fuckery is this?" I screamed.

"Wait what?!? Did you just touch my daughter?!?" Byron looked at him and he actually looked scared.

"Mr M, I... umm... I'm sorry but she was being unreasonable. I'd never do that to her but she's getting so mental. You say I don't let you go out, well I certainly don't want you to see your ex fiancé!" He said and they looked at me. 

"You went to see Salvatore?!" Byron asked and Vera went crazy.

"Well he was in a coma and I just had to. It'd be weird not to." I said. 

"No Susan you're the weird one as usual. Patrick is right, well minus the manhandling part. Why would you go to see your ex fiancé? I mean you're getting married to Patrick here and you should respect the fact that he isn't okay with you seeing Salvatore. He came out of the coma you say? When?" She blabbed on and Byron just looked at us.

"He woke up when Brian and I were talking. You should have seen it... Wait a minute! You knew he was comatose and didn't tell me?" Honestly I'm seriously thinking of cutting ties with these golden haired weirdoes and running away again. Some exotic place this time. 

"Of course we know. Connor told you didn't he? I told him not to. That boyfriend of his is making him so irrational. You two were perfect you know..." and Patrick just looked at all of us.

"Typical. Fucking every man in the vicinity. What a Slut." He muttered and Byron slapped him hard. Mother and I looked at him. How could he..? This isn't the man I loved.

"I never really liked you young man! How dare you call my daughter that word? Get out of the house right now. I AM ENDING THIS RELATIONSHIP! " Byron screamed. I've never really heard him scream. Shit just got real.

"No Sir, I am ending this relationship. Don't you ever cross me you crazy lot! Fuck you! Fuck you all!!" He screamed as I threw his engagement ring and wedding ring in his face. It took him like ten minutes to pack his things and leave. 

I couldn't digest this moment. Two failed engagements. Oh god. Well I wasn't devastated but I did feel like a total failure. Vera came to me and consoled me. 

"Well this was an unfortunate chain of events. I never imagined golden boy was a horrible man." Wait did she just agree with me? That's a first. "Had he always been like this? So rude. So bossy." 

"Not really. He'd been a sweetheart mostly. 'Golden boy'. Where did that come from?" I said.

"Oh that's what Shipley and Sabrina called him. Who thought golden boy was just a brass figure." She and I both laughed. We hadn't laughed in a long time.

"You know you and I have had our differences but I have always loved you. I always will no matter what. You're my daughter. You're my first born." I kept my head on her lap and she stroked my head. I started crying and she tried to console me.

"So what if this didn't work out. Well I'd be surprised if it did. You had always been so different and you deserve different. Unique. So you met Sal hmm? What happened there? Did you and that Brian man..?"

"No mother. Brian and I don't screw anymore. That was just so wrong. I don't know how that even happened. Lust I guess. Anyways Sal woke up when Brian and I were talking and when he woke up he kissed my forehead and told me he loved me and that..." 

It felt so weird talking to Vera like this... opening up to her but I went on...

"...that he'd never let me go again. Oh mama." I hadn't called her mama in ages. 

"Well sweetie, if you love him and he loves you then you should get back together. That's the only obvious move now. By the way I was always rooting for him and you." She said. I was shocked.

"You know daddy said that too even though he'd never really met Sal. Wow you and daddy kinda think alike I guess. Can I ask you something mama?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Why did you leave daddy?"

"I think you're old enough to understand this now. You see I will probably always love James. No really I will but it just wasn't working out you know. I guess love isn't the only thing you need in a relationship so we quit while we were ahead. I love Byron too. He's an amazing man. So is your father. I am glad to have met such amazing men in my life." 

This sounded so like my dilemma about how I still love every man I've ever dated. So basically I inherited my mother's "loving nature". Oh good god.

"Well mother, just so you know, daddy asked me to give you his love." I pecked her on the cheek and jumped up from the bed. 

Byron came to the room and asked, "Is everything okay? I was just out with the security telling them not to let Patrick in again. Ever. What are you two up to?" 

I got up and ran to the washroom where I composed myself and got ready.

"What did you girls talk about?" asked Byron and Vera just smiled.

"I'm off guys." I cheered.

"Wait where are you going?!" Byron asked.

"To meet the love of my life." I said and I ran out. 

Vera and Byron got out and she cheered from the staircase. I guess things are looking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love someone, don't ever let them go.


	40. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Thank you all for reading my fiction. God bless. Will put up a sequel/story about other joker by June.

I hailed a cab to the hospital. As I was in the cab, I called Connor and told him the whole story and all he did was bragged how right he was. I then dialled up Brian who was more than happy to know I'm going to go with his best friend and told me he was on his way.

The cab stopped and I paid him and I ran to the hospital. As I ran towards Sal's room I heard someone saying my name behind me.

"Susan! Susan Bishop! Is that you?!"

It was Jenna. Sal's sister. 

"Jenna! Hey!" I said. She looked angry.

"You got some nerve showing up after six years. Get out. I don't want Sal to see you." She even tried to push me out.

"Wait! No! Don't touch me! I can explain!" I screamed but she was adamant. I then heard his parents coming towards us.

"Wait Jenna why are you screaming?!" Sal's mother asked and we turned. 

"What's she doing here?" His mother asked. 

"I don't know ma but it can't be good. Leave already Suze!" She said and I just looked at his parents with pleading eyes. 

"Girlie, why are you here?" His father asked.

"I can explain. I was here the night Sal woke up from the coma. He woke up when Brian and I were talking. I still love him and he loves me too. Please just let me talk to him." And it was my luck when I saw Brian walking in. My knight in the superman t shirt. 

"She's telling the truth. I am really sorry to let her meet Sal but they love each other and they should be together." Brian said and the whole family looked at him. 

"We still haven't forgotten and forgiven you two but I think we should let Sal decide okay." Sal's father said and I hugged him. Inappropriate. I know.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!!!" I said and I ran inside and saw Sal lying on the bed. He got up as he saw me. 

"Hey Sal!" I sheepishly walked in. Butterflies in my tummy. Oh man. Quinn and the family walked in quietly.

"Hey Babygirl!" He said and hugged me. And I kinda suffocated. He was definitely healthy now.

"Its over Sal. The engagement. I'm all yours. " I said in his ears and he took me in his arms and he kissed me. It was a passionate kiss just like he kissed me when I went back to his place on our first date and many more. God I missed this man.

Then we heard someone cough and we stopped. 

They discharged Sal and we all drove to his place.

When we reached there Sal's father and mother went up to his room to "talk" while Jenna and Brian sat with me. I kept looking at the door of the room which they shut. His room. It used to be our room. Memories. A tear flowed from my eye.

Jenna said, "Why did you have to break my brother's heart!?! I don't trust you any more."

"Jenna I know I was wrong. Hell I still am wrong but I love your brother and I always will. He's the love of my life. I've always known this. He was the one who broke it off. You say I broke his heart? He broke mine too when he gave up on me. On us. I know I cheated but I have apologised for it. A lot. And now he wants to take me back. You're probably right when you say you don't trust me anymore and you probably shouldn't but know this, I love your brother and I can't make this work until your family forgives me. So all I ask is for you to forgive me."

She kept looking at me. Wide eyed.

I continued. 

"I have apologised to your brother many times and he's forgiven me. I am really sorry to have broken your trust and your family's heart. I treated your brother, you and your family wrong and I am really sorry. I really liked you. You were like a sister to me and your parents were like my own. I am not pointing any fingers..." I looked at Quinn and his head was sunk low, I continued, 

"But I really should have known better. Forgive me Jenna." and I  almost start crying. I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Sue, we forgave you when I saw Sal's eyes light up when he saw you. That was more than enough for me and my parents to forgive you. His happiness is all we want. You really did a number on him." She almost cried and we both hugged each other. Brian just sat there awkwardly. 

His parents and him come out and at first they just look at me and I look at them but then out of nowhere they hugged me. Sal and Brian just gave me a thumbs up and smiled (more like tried hard to not to laugh). 

That night Sal called up Joe and Murray but Quinn and Connor had already told them. I decided to invite all of the guys and their wives/girlfriends/dates (or what have you) to the restaurant where Sal and I had our first date. It took Joe some convincing but Bessy coaxed him into letting it go and we had a good time. 

When I had asked him that night about how his parents so easily forgave me he said that he'd given them the ultimatum that if they didn't we'd elope and that worked. I elbowed him in the arm but kissed him. That night we didn't make love but we talked the entire night and frankly these kind of nights were the nights I loved. I love Sal. We woke up cuddled with each other and he woke me up with a kiss. I could definitely get used to this.

...

AN YEAR LATER

 

As I put on my veil, I heard a knock on my door. It was Murray. 

"Sal wants to see you so bad Suzie" he said and the girls laughed. Murr was seeing this girl he met on the set of the show. And she was standing with him giggling. 

Before I could say anything Sal's mother told him, "Tell Salvatore to hold his horses. He can see her in about an hour. Now go away James." And we laughed more. Sal's mother and my mother bonded really well and frankly that's what motivated them to let us marry. 

My bridal party had my mother, Sal's mother and his sisters, my sisters and Bessy. Sal's nieces, and little Ana and Milana were the flower girls. Mother was really happy for everything was finally perfect. She had her dream wedding and I had mine. Well I could probably do without the pomp.

Sal's wedding party had the boys, his father and Oliver. Brian was his best man and Connor was my man of honour.

...

As I walked down the aisle I heard that wedding music and everyone was standing. Byron (whom I'd started calling father) and daddy (of course he came all the way from England) walked me down the aisle and as I came in front of Sal, daddy took of my veil and I kissed daddy and father on their cheeks and they went to sit. Sal's expression when he saw me was priceless. Shipley, Sabrina and Bessy made beautiful bridesmaids and the guys Murray, Joe, and Oliver were looking dapper in their suits.

...

"Do you Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano take Susan Elaine Bishop to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest. 

"I do." He said.

"And do you Susan Elaine Bishop take Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sal took me and he dipped me (like that dance move) and kissed me and brought me back up. 

"Show off" I said and everyone laughed.

...

The reception was a blast. Everyone had many embarrassing and touching things to say. It was probably the most beautiful day of my life and I definitely can't imagine myself marrying anybody else. 

...

After the reception we went back to our hotel room where we were to spend our wedding night before leaving for our honeymoon (we were going to Italy). When we approached the door he carried me in his arms and walked in.

When we lied on the bed he gave me a box. It was a present. I opened it and it was a beautiful diamond jewellery set.

"Oh Sal... I..." I couldn't even say anything because I had a gift for him too. 

"I know you'd love it. Mrs Vulcano." And I kissed him and he started to undress me.

"Wait a minute. I too have a present for you. Mr Vulcano." I said as I gave him a rectangular box.

He looked at me perplexed and I smiled. It was a present alright.

He opened it and looked at me. 

"When..." he was so surprised. 

"Almost 5 weeks." I said and he kissed me,

It was a positive pregnancy test. He was going to be a father. 

...

And this was the story of how I married the love of my life.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had writing it. Now I left it like this so I can write a sequel if I am free. Feel free to comment if you have any ideas about the sequel. It's been one hell of a time writing this. The jokers' show really helped me when I was manically depressed and it still cheers me up whenever I watch it. I think this is my way of giving back or something. Cheers guys. XO  
> -SB.


	41. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I am the writer and I can do anything. This doesn't impact the story. It's just something I'd been meaning to do originally. I believe in a parallel universe.

I was on my way to the hospital it suddenly hit me. Do I really want to be with Sal after all that drama five years ago? I mean Quinn and I were pretty hot and heavy and I would be lying if I said I had no feelings for Quinn. I love Sal. I really do but do I want to be with him for the rest of my life? Do I really love Sal?

Of course I love Sal. I just broke my engagement to be with him. I think everyone except me could see that Patrick and I weren't meant to be and everyone was rooting for Sal but somehow I am still thinking about Quinn. Sal woke up and told me that he loved me and would never let me go. But was I ever really his to begin with? 

Sure we dated. For a solid month or two I suppose but I was into Quinn even before he made a move. I mean not overtly but subtly and definitely subconsciously I wanted him to notice me. To look at me. To touch me. To fuck me. Hard. And he did all of that. I loved that about him. I loved another man while I was supposed to be with someone. 

I really wouldn't have cheated on Sal if I had no feelings for Quinn. He really gets me. He actually understood me and accepted me the way I am and I was. He knew me. Sure his way was so wrong and we were both awful people but you know what we're both awful and maybe we're meant to be. Who knows? Does Quinn even do relationships? 

I would be totally in the wrong if I accused Sal of not understanding me. He did get me to some extent and we were good together but somehow we didn't fit. You know like how the pieces of a puzzle fit perfectly to complete a picture? Not that I would compromise with Sal but he deserves better. I don't even think I can just walk into his life and everything would be okay. 

No. Sal and I aren't meant to be. 

I call up Quinn and he says he's at his place. I tell him not to come to the hospital for now for I wanted to meet him before. He was okay with it.

I told the cab driver the address to Quinn's apartment and he took a sharp turn. I felt exhilarated. I have found the love of my life.

...

I ring the bell and he opened the door. As soon as he opened it I leaped towards him and kissed him. Both of us fell on the floor. Me on top of him. Damn he is a good kisser.

"Hey" I said

"Susan. Hi." He looked so confused. 

"You remember how I said we could be together in another life when we're both cats?" I asked. He looked so confused right now I wanted to take a picture of his face. 

"Vaguely. What the fuck are you doing?" He asked.

"Well Brian, I don't want to wait for another lifetime to be with you. I love you." I said and I just couldn't stop kissing him.

"I love you too but this isn't right. You're supposed to be with Sal."   
"No, Brian it's always been you. What do you mean I'm supposed to be with Sal? It was planned by Connor and I can't believe you fucking helped him. If you loved me like you keep saying so you wouldn't want me to be in the arms of another man." I rambled on. I ramble incoherent shit when I'm mad.

"Suzie... I... Ugh... it was the right thing to do. I mean he was with you first. You were engaged for fuck's sake!"

"No Brian you and I are the right thing. I was engaged to Patrick too but you guys didn't care about him and our relationship. Why now? I'm here. At your door baby. I love you."

"Sal is my best friend and he loves you. Don't ruin this. Everything is finally perfect now. Everyone is happy." I look at Brian's face. His eyes. His beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you happy?" I ask

"What? Why would you ask that?" Oh Brian.

"You deserve happiness Brian. I'm going to make you happy." I say that as I unzip his fly. I look up to see his face amd he's more confused than ever.

"I missed you Brian. It's so clear now." I say and I lick his member. His face convulses.

Running my hand on the length of his cock I say, "I really do love you Brian. It's all so clear now." And I suck it. The room fills with his moans. Brian was in ecstasy as I kept pleasurin his member.

I then proceed to take of my dress and he follows suit. He takes me and long story short he fucked me. Hard. Twice. Just like the way we used to fuck.

...

We lay on the floor naked and panting. I look at him and he looks at me with a smile. God I really did love Brian all these years. How could I have been so blind? The love of my life was my ex-fiancé's best friend. Now this is the stuff you'd only hear of or watch in a melodramatic rom-com.

"Well what do we say to everyone else Suze?" Brian said as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I kissed him and said, "I don't care Brian. As long as you're with me I really don't care." We kissed hard as if we were thirsty and this kiss could quench our thirsts.

"I love you Susan" 

"I love you too Brian"

...

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking to write two books- one based on original and other based on this ending. Do comment.


	42. LOVE FOUND ME || BRIAN QUINN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm somewhat free and writing a book on Brian Quinn. Please do read. Here's a sneak peek.

Hello lovelies

I'm working on a new story. It involves Brian and a love interest. The story gets published today. Here's a sneak peek.

 

"I was sitting in a coffeehouse when I first saw her. I was waiting for Murray. We were supposed to discuss ideas for the show. He was late.

A beautiful woman was working on her laptop. She had long and wavy blonde hair which were open, she was wearing a blue blouse and white pants and some sort of a necklace. She looked very busy working on that laptop. 

She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but just watch her. 

She was sipping on her coffee only to find out that it had finished. She called a barista to order her coffee and then she went back to work on that laptop. 

Busy girl. 

I must get her attention somehow."

 

ITS CALLED "LOVE FOUND ME || BRIAN QUINN"

 

I hope you'll like it as much as you liked this one.

XOXO 

-SB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to publish two chapters by today. Stay tuned.


End file.
